Vampireville
by Eiko Uchiha
Summary: Para la chica gótica Sakura, salir con el novio de sus sueños es complicado, sobre todo cuando el secreto de Sasuke requiere que sólo puedan verse de noche.Y ahora la pareja debe ser súper cauta con Sasori que merodea en la cuidad.Por si no fuera bastante con Sasori,Tayuya,su hermana extremadamente pálida también ha salido a la superficie y parece tener los ojos puestos en Deidara.
1. Bite Night

Bualaaa! :D Tal como lo prometí, la adaptación del siguiente libro de la Saga..espero lo disfruten y pues, cuento con su apoyo :D

* * *

Estaba lista para convertirme en un vampiro. Sola en medio del cementerio de Dullsville, vestida con un minivestido de corsé negro, medias de red, y mis botas de combate. Sostenía un pequeño ramo de rosas muertas negras en mis mitones negros. Un velo de cordón añejo de color medianoche caía sobre mi cara pálida, cubriendo elegantemente mi lápiz de labios negro y sombra de ojos. Mi futuro vampiro, Sasuke Uchiha, llevaba un traje gris de capa y sombrero, esperaba unas yardas delante de mí junto a nuestro altar gótico, un ataúd cerrado adornado por un candelabro y una copa de estaño.

La escena era impresionante. La niebla flotaba a través del cementerio, como fantasmas caprichosos. Las velas parpadeaban dispersas encima de las lapidas y junto a las tumbas. Un grupo de murciélagos se deslizaba sobre un grupo de árboles solitarios. Gotas de agua comenzaron a caer como el débil sonido de violines y un clavicémbalo discordante que enviaba helados escalofríos a través de mis venas. Había esperado una eternidad para este momento. Mi fantasía de la infancia era ahora una realidad próxima, sería un ángel oscuro de la noche. Estaba tan excitada como una grupi que estaba a punto de casarse con una estrella de rock.

Antorchas diminutas iluminaban mi camino, como una pasarela gótica. Pero cuando di mi primer paso hacia Sasuke, comencé a preguntarme si estaba tomando la elección correcta. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando continué hacia adelante. Imágenes de la vida que dejaba atrás aparecieron ante mí. Mi mamá que me ayuda a coser un bolso negro de terciopelo para mi proyecto de artes plásticas. Di un paso. Viendo Drácula en DVD con mi papá. Otro paso. Incluso mi atontado hermano, Taiseki, ayudándome amablemente con mi tarea de matemáticas. Paso. Mi mejor amiga, Hinata, y yo tratando de escalar la puerta de la Mansión. Paso. Mi nuevo gatito, Pesadilla, que ronroneaba suavemente en mis brazos. Paso. Todos ellos empezaron a perseguirme.

En un mordisco mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Seguí andando por el pasillo del cementerio, podía ver la espalda de Sasuke, ahora sólo a unos pocos pies de distancia, levantó una copa del ataúd. Me recordé a mí misma que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. No tendría que pasar largas, morbosas, horas a la luz del día en Dullsville High. Tendría la capacidad de volar. Y lo más importante, me vincularía con mi amor verdadero, para toda la eternidad.

Finalmente alcancé el ataúd y me situé junto a Sasuke. Él deslizó, con su mano blanca enguantada, su anillo de araña de plástico que brillaba a la luz de las velas, en la mía. Levantó la copa de estaño a la luna y tomó un largo trago. Mi corazón corrió cuando me la pasó a mí y yo levanté vacilante el velo de mi boca. Mi mano estaba temblando, por lo que el líquido oscuro tembló en la copa.

-Quizás no estas…- Sasuke comenzó, y puso su mano sobre el cristal.

-¡Lo estoy!- Discutí en tono desafiante. Tiré de la copa hacia mí y tragué el líquido dulce y espeso. Comencé a sentirme mareada. La niebla se espesó alrededor de nosotros. Apenas podía ver la silueta de Sasuke cuando él colocó la copa sobre el ataúd y luego se dirigió a mí. Con sus guantes blancos, él con cuidado levantó el velo negro fuera de mi rostro. Ahora podía ver claramente. Sólo que no estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo. En lugar del habitual largo pelo negro de Sasuke, noté el pelo de color rojizo que sobresalía por debajo de su sombrero.

Jadeé. ¡No podía ser!

-¡Sasori!- exclamé, congelada.

Pero cuando examiné sus ojos, no vi los ojos grises del rival de Sasuke que me habían hipnotizado una vez en el gazebo de la Mansión. Tampoco eran los emotivos ojos oscuros de los que me había enamorado. Estos ojos hipnóticos eran azules, y los había visto toda mi vida.

-¡Deidara!- Declaré, las palabras apenas salieron de mis labios.

El verdugo de mi niñez me dirigió una sonrisa burlona, dos colmillos muy afilados colgaban de su boca.

Me alejé. No fue sino hasta ayer por la noche que Sasuke y yo habíamos tratado de advertir a Deidara sobre la hermana gemela de Sasori, Tayuya, que lo buscaba para hundir sus colmillos recién formados en el cuello del esnob del fútbol. Sasori había estado buscando venganza sobre Sasuke por no convertir a Tayuya en un vampiro, y ahora que ella había sido rechazada por otro vampiro, los nefastos adolescentes estaban en Dullsville para encontrarle un compañero para toda la vida. Pero Deidara no prestó atención a nuestra advertencia. Cuando Sasuke y yo llegamos fuera de la Casa de Diversión y lo buscamos a través del carnaval, Deidara se había ido.

Ahora mi justicia me había encontrado.

Traté de correr, pero Deidara agarró mi mano cuando intenté dejarlo atrás. -Te tengo ahora, chica monstruo. Para siempre.- Él lamió sus labios y se inclinó sobre mi cuello. Busqué alrededor por algo que me ayudará en mi fuga. Pero cuando extendí la mano por el candelabro, me mareé. De repente la boca de Deidara estaba sobre mi cuello.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Lloré. -¡Suéltame!-

Él me atrajo con la fuerza de todo un equipo de fútbol. Acuñé mi bota entre nosotros, y, con todas mis fuerzas, logré empujarlo lejos. Deidara tropezó y agarró mi brazo. Él intentó atraerme, pero mordí su mano. Me liberé cuando él se puso de pie con confianza, sonriendo abiertamente. La sangre comenzó a gotear desde la esquina de su boca.

Alcancé mi cuello. Sentía mi palma caliente y húmeda. Jadeé. Cuando sostuve mi mano ante mí, estaba cubierta de sangre.

-¡No!- Grité.

En este mismo momento vi a un Sasuke confuso, vistiendo también un viejo uniforme de enterrador, corriendo por el pasillo del cementerio. Me volví a Deidara, que sonreía.

-¡Tú no! ¡No por una eternidad!- grité.

Me incorporé, gritando con tanta fuerza que dañé mi garganta.

Abrí mis ojos a la oscuridad. Apenas podía respirar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En un ataúd? ¿Una tumba? ¿Un sepulcro vacío? Un material blando cubría mis piernas, pero mis ojos no podían adaptarse a mi entorno. Calculé que debía estar envuelta en un sudario de enterramiento. Mi corazón palpitaba. Mi piel transpiraba. Mi boca estaba seca. Parpadeé, números rojos captaron mi atención: dos y cuarto de la mañana. Respiré con alivio. No estaba acostada en un ataúd desconocido en el cementerio de Dullsville, sino en mi propia cama.

¿Estaba a salvo? Tal vez esto era parte de mi pesadilla. Mis dedos temblaban, encendí mi lámpara de Eduardo Manos tijeras y corrí hacia el espejo del aparador. Cerré los ojos, anticipando lo que podría no ver. Cuando los abrí, mi reflejo parecida a un fantasma miró fijamente atrás. Separé mi pelo de mis hombros y examiné mi cuello. La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió de golpe y mi papá apareció en la entrada, bóxer deportivos de franela, una camiseta de los Lakers, y el pelo sucio. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, más molesto que preocupado.

-Uh, nada.- contesté, asustada. Dejé caer mi pelo y di un paso lejos del espejo.

-¿Qué pasó?- mi mamá preguntó, entrando sin permiso.

-Oí un grito.- dijo Taiseki, el saliendo detrás de ellos, con sus ojos cansados.

-Lo siento si los desperté chicos. Solamente tuve una pesadilla.- confesé.

-¿Tu?- mi padre preguntó, levantando una ceja. -Pensé que te gustaban las pesadillas.-

-Lo sé. ¿Puedes creerlo?- Pregunté, mi corazón todavía corría. -Quién lo adivinaría-

-¿Sobre qué era? ¿Te quedaste sin el lápiz de labios negro?- Taiseki se burlaba.

-Sí. Pero encontré uno nuevo en un cajón de tu cómoda.-

-¡Papá!- Taiseki gritó, listo para aporrearme.

-Ahora sé que no estoy soñando.- dije, y juguetonamente enredé el pelo de mi hermano.

-Bien. Suficiente entusiasmo por esta noche. Vamos todos vuelvan a dormir.- ordenó mi papá, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hermano cuando ellos dejaron la habitación.

Me recosté en la cama.

-Entonces, ¿qué estabas soñando realmente?- mi mamá preguntó curiosamente.

-No fue nada.

-¿Nada despertó toda la casa?- preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Mamá...- dije, mis palabras captaron su atención. -¿Mi cuello se ve bien?- Susurré, tirando de mí cabello.

Ella volvió a mi cabecera. -Se ve como un cuello normal.- dijo ella, examinándolo. -¿Qué esperabas? ¿La mordedura de un vampiro?-

Le di una sonrisa rápida. Ella tiró las sabanas sobre mí como si fuese todavía una niña.

-Recuerdo cuando eras una niña y te quedabas toda la noche con tu padre viendo películas de Drácula en nuestra TV en blanco y negro.- rememoró ella con cariño.

Ella me dio mi felpa de Mickey Malice que se había caído al lado de mi cama. -Entonces nunca tenías pesadillas. Era como si fueras consolada por vampiros de la forma que otros niños son consolados por arrullos.-

Ella me besó sobre la coronilla y alcanzó mi lámpara.

-Tal vez deberías dejarla así.- dije. -Solamente por esta noche.-

-Ahora si me estás asustando.- dijo, y dejó mi cuarto.

* * *

Bien, esta historia es solo una adaptacion del libro _Vampireville_ de la super fabulosa escritora _Ellen Schreiber, _Dejen sus rr y Gracias por su apoyo hasta el momento :D

Sayonara


	2. The Almost Great Escape

Bien, me tarde un poco en actualizar...pero es un cap muy largo...eran muchas cosas que corregir, en fin, aqui esta el cap 2 :D

* * *

La bienvenida oficial a mi ciudad ahora debería decir -"Bienvenidos a Vampireville"- vienen por un mordisco, pero se quedarán eternamente.

La ciudad en la que había crecido y a la que siempre había llamado Dullsville ya no era aburrida. Ahora no solo me citaba con un vampiro, sino que otros dos adolescentes Nosferatus vivían entre los Dullsvilianos, cuya mayor preocupación era conseguir el mejor precio en los bolsos más recientes de Prada o en los últimos palos de golf Big Bertha. Era la única mortal que sabía de la identidad secreta de los nuevos habitantes chupasangres y me moría por contarlo en el periódico Dullsville Dispatch. ¡CHICA GÓTICA SE HACE CON EL PREMIO! Sakura Haruno Gana el Premio Nobel de la Paz por descubrir a los no-muertos. Debajo, una fotografía a color me destacaría estando de pie al lado de Tayuya, Sasori, y Sasuke y yo sería la única reflejada en la imagen.

Si avanzara con mis descubrimientos, mi vida de paria sería difundida a escala nacional. Podría ser recogida en un coche fúnebre por mi chofer y mi publicista me esperaría para enviarme lejos en mi jet Gulfstream, en un viaje relámpago de campaña a los medios de comunicación; me haría publicidad en la CNN, Oprah, y MTV para destapar mis memorias, la Bruja Vampiro. Mi ayudante sería responsable de asegurarse de que tuviese un tazón de murciélagos negros gomosos y oscuridad total en los camerinos en cada programa de entrevistas. Mi estilista personal me seguiría estrechamente, aplicándome tatuajes de cuerpo, adjuntándome extensiones de pelo azules, y equipándome con los últimos vestidos Drac Blac.

Pero en lugar de chismorrear mis descubrimientos al mundo, tendría que mantener el horrible secreto de Sasori y Tayuya para mí misma…que los gemelos eran realmente vampiros.

No ha sido siempre así. Sasuke compartió conmigo que, cuando los gemelos Akasuna habían nacido, se descubrió rápidamente que Tayuya no era un vampiro como todos los demás de su familia, sino más bien una humana, un vínculo genético que se remontaba generaciones a una tatarabuela mortal. Se hizo una promesa entre los Uchiha y los Akasuna, que en el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Tayuya, Sasuke se reuniría con ella en tierra sagrada para la ceremonia de convenio, convirtiendo a Tayuya en un vampiro y vinculándose con ella para la eternidad. Cuando llegó el día, sin embargo, Sasuke decidió que Tayuya y el deberían pasar la eternidad con alguien a quien amasen. Después de que Sasuke rompiera la promesa de las dos familias, Sasori buscó venganza. Una vez que Tayuya fue convertida en un vampiro por otro en tierra no sagrada, se unió a su hermano en Dullsville para encontrar a un adolescente mortal con el que ella podría pasar la eternidad. Sabía que si revelaba la verdadera identidad de los gemelos, entonces estaría delatando también a Sasuke. Pondría a mi novio en peligro y lo perdería para siempre.

Así que en lugar de estar en la portada del Gothic Girl, guardaba el secreto. La ironía era que tendría que convencer a Deidara, que había iniciado el rumor en primer lugar, de que los Uchiha eran vampiros, de que había tenido razón todo el tiempo y ahora estaba en consonancia a ser la más reciente víctima del dúo mortal Sasori y Tayuya. Aunque nadie en la tierra me había rechazado tanto como Deidara, había un royendo dentro de mí para advertirle acerca del inminente peligro. Y lo que es más importante, si alguien tan malo como Deidara se convirtiese en un vampiro, todos en Dullsville estarían en peligro después de la puesta del sol.

En el autocine, durante la exhibición de Besando Ataúdes, Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho creer a Sasori que había sido mordida y convertida en una vampiresa. Sin embargo, días más tarde, en el carnaval de Dullsville, cuando Sasuke y Tayuya se encontraron en el Salón de la Casa de los Espejos, mi imagen era la única que se reflejaba. ¿Sasori le creerá a su hermana o creería lo que sus propios ojos habían presenciado en el autocine?

-No estoy preocupado.- dijo Sasuke, mientras me tranquiliza cariñosamente esa noche cuando él arrancó el Mercedes de su mayordomo Sai en mi entrada. -Sasori está buscando venganza ahora a través de Deidara. Podemos explicar fácilmente lo del Salón de los Espejos. Además, el ego de Sasori es demasiado grande para admitir que fue engañado.-

-Así que deberíamos seguir manteniendo las apariencias de que soy un vampiro.- dije. -Sería más fácil si solamente vamos al cementerio y tomas mi sangre.- Sasuke apagado el motor.

Sé que soñaba con estar en mi mundo tanto como yo soñaba con estar en de él. Pero cuando se dirigió a mí, sus ojos reflejaban la soledad de la vida en un misterioso mundo que se llenaba de oscuridad y aislamiento. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me pregunté si yo realmente quería ser parte de un mundo en el que Sasuke no quería estar ¿Pasaría por una fase que aparentemente duraría para siempre? En este punto, eso era irrelevante, mientras aparcaba en la calzada, en terreno no sagrado, Sasuke estaba tomando la decisión por ambos, pero no decía nada.

-Entonces voy a empezar dejando la escuela.- pensé en voz alta. -Voy a sustituir mi cama por un ataúd, dormir todo el día en las sombras, despertar a tiempo para la cena. Podemos darnos banquetes de filetes sangrientos y fiestas entre las lápidas. Me va a gustar ser un vampiro.- Se dirigió a mí y puso su mano sobre mi rodilla. -Ya he causado suficientes alteraciones entrando en tu vida.- dijo suavemente. -En primer lugar, con Sasori, ahora con Tayuya. No voy a permitir que esto interfiera con tu familia o la escuela.- Frustrado, echó hacia atrás su cabello negro, sus pendientes capturaban la luz de la luna.

-No digas eso…me trajiste una vida que no sabía que existía. Aventura, pertenencias. Amor verdadero.- Sus ojos malhumorados brillaron.

-Bueno, si no actúas con normalidad, tendremos a tus padres, amigos y toda la ciudad cuestionando tu comportamiento.- argumentó.

Reí fuerte. -Pero ellos ya lo hacen.

Una sonrisa dulce apareció en su pálido rostro. Entonces él frunció su frente.

-Además, puedes hacer lo que yo no puedo: asistir a la escuela. Ahí es donde estará Deidara, si él no ha cambiado ya. Entonces tendrás que convencerlo para que no se acerque a Tayuya.- Sentí una repentina oleada de orgullo.

-¿Me estás encomendando una misión secreta?

-Serás como un Ángel Gótico de Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa si Sasori descubre que estoy en la escuela?- Le pregunté. -Él puede preguntarse por qué estoy a la luz del día. Nunca he visto a ningún vampiro asistir a Dullsville High.

-Esa es la razón exacta por la que Sasori y Tayuya nunca lo averiguarán. Dado que estarán ocultos del sol, no van a ser capaces de verlo.- me aseguró.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si Deidara o sus amigos snobs del fútbol le dicen a Sasori que me vieron en la escuela?- Presioné.

-Ellos no tienen pruebas.- dijo Sasuke con certeza. -Sasori probablemente no creerá lo que no ha visto. Y él realmente me vio morderte, o pretender morderte.- admitió él, -en el autocine.- Sasuke me acompaño hasta la puerta. Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un largo y buen beso de buenas noches. -Mientras estés en la escuela, estaré profundamente dormido soñando contigo.

Sasuke me lanzó un beso, entró en su coche, y siguió el camino de la entrada. Cuando me giré para despedirle, ya había desaparecido de la vista. Esa noche, cuando me senté en la cama, traté de calmar mis nervios. Cerré los ojos e imaginé a Sasuke solo en su habitación abuhardillada, pintando con habilidad un retrato de nosotros en el carnaval de Dullsville, mientras sonaba a todo volumen Korn en su estéreo.

No estaba segura de que Sasuke fuese capaz de permanecer tan tranquilo, sabiendo que Tayuya y Sasori estaban en Dullsville. Después de que el sol se levante, no sería capaz de ver a mi compañero-vampiro hasta el anochecer. Mientras Sasuke dormida de día, yo volvería a la escuela y encontraría a Deidara.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el sol que me quemaba a través de las grietas de entre las cortinas como una antorcha ardiente. Tiré de las cortinas cerrándolas bien, me cubrí con una manta, y traté de volver a dormir. Pero me quedé pensando en mi misión para salvar a mi castigo de unos sedientos vampiros.

Estaba en mi habitación sacando ropa para la escuela cuando oí el sonido de una bocina.

-¡Hinata está aquí!- me llamó mi mamá desde la cocina.

-¡Ella siempre está diez minutos antes!- grité, mientras me ponía las medias blancas y negras. Mi mejor amiga siempre seguía las horas de la granja, pero ahora que salía con Naruto, la ex-sombra silenciosa de Deidara, ella insistía en llegar a la escuela incluso antes.

El sonido de una bocina atacó de nuevo. -¡Si lo vas a ver durante las próximas seis horas!- Me murmuré a mí misma.

-Sakura.- mi mamá llamó de nuevo. -No puedo recogerte hoy. Tengo una reunión.-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Voy a estar en un minuto!

La verdad era que si Sasuke me esperara en las gradas de Dullsville High cada día, pondría también la alarma de mi despertador de Pesadilla antes de Navidad treinta y cinco minutos antes. Pero mientras me ponía una minifalda negra y una camiseta de Donnie Darko rasgada, todo lo que podía pensar era en el guapo de Sasuke durmiendo en su oscura habitación. Iba a afrontar el día soleado sin él. Como Hinata se impacientaba tocó la bocina de nuevo, cubrí mis ennegrecidos ojos cansados con sombra y lápiz de ojos carbón. Por último, agarré mi mochila, me despedí de mi mamá, y subí al camión de Hinata.

-Desconecta la bocina inmediatamente.- dije en un tono malhumorado cuando Hinata subió a la camioneta.

-Lo siento, Sakura, es sólo que…-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te encontrarás con Naruto en las gradas antes de la escuela.

-¿Estoy siendo molesta?- preguntó.

Yo estaría de la misma forma si Sasuke me estuviese esperando en la escuela, en lugar de Deidara Okazaki.

-Gracias por la comprensión. - Hinata le pasó a un autobús amarillo cargado con estudiantes preadolescentes que van a Dullsville Middle. Varios estudiantes se reunieron en sus ventanas. Algunos me miraban boquiabiertos, mientras que los otros se reían y señalaban. Me habría sorprendido y perturbado, pero ellos hacían esto cada día.

-Bueno, hablando de Deidara... tengo trapos sucios importantes sobre él.

-¿Cuál es el rumor?-

-En una escala de uno a diez, es un nueve y medio.-

-Suéltalo.- dije, comprobando mi morboso maquillaje en su espejo de visera roto.

-Deidara tiene una novia.-

-¿Te refieres a Tayuya?- Dije, cerrando de golpe la visera hacia atrás.

-¿Tayuya?- preguntó, confundida.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Naruto me dijo que Deidara fue visto con una gótica en el carnaval. Pensé que se refería a ti hasta que me dijo que tenía el pelo Rojo Sangre.

-¿Gótica? ¿Eso es lo que dicen acerca de ella?-

Ella asintió con su cabeza. -Sí. Y que ella es muy guapa. Naruto no dijo eso, por supuesto, pero él dice que es lo que los snobs de fútbol están diciendo. Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, verificando a la chica nueva.-

-Pero Deidara desprecia a quien no lleve los colores de la escuela.-

Sí, pero ella lo idolatra como si él fuese un príncipe. Ella y su hermano lo adoran. Por lo tanto, él es como el capitán de los snobs de fútbol y los góticos. Su cabeza va a explotar.

-Probablemente le gusta ella.- continuó -Pero es a ti a quien realmente quiere. Es evidente que ha tenido un flechazo desde que erais niños. No puede tenerte, por lo que está tratando de hacerse con un segundo mejor.-

Hice rodar mis ojos y fingí atragantarme. -Gracias por el cumplido.- dije sarcásticamente.

-Las buenas noticias son que tal vez Deidara dejará de torturarte.

Si Deidara se convertía en un vampiro, su mordedura sería peor que sus ladridos.

-Al parecer, ella apareció en su práctica de fútbol ayer por la noche, animando a Deidara.- Hinata continuó.

-¿De veras? Tenía miedo de que esto pasara.-

-¿Miedo de qué?-

-Uh...- empecé, evitando contestarle. -Eso haría que Deidara fuese popular de nuevo. Después de que hemos trabajado tan arduamente para exponer su monstruo interior.-

-Sin Naruto a su lado, a nadie le importa lo que diga o haga.-

-Pero quién sabe qué...-

-Tenemos nuestras propias vidas ahora.- dijo Hinata con orgullo. -Entonces, ¿A quién le importa si él tiene una también?-

Miré por la ventana y reflexioné en la rivalidad que Deidara y yo habíamos tenido desde la infancia. En el fondo, sabía que Hinata tenía razón, pero me sentía desgarrada. Aunque detestada a Deidara y estaba enamorada de Sasuke, todavía quedaba una pequeña parte competitiva dentro de mí que no quería que Deidara fuese popular y tuviese una novia, vampiro o no. Hinata y yo llegamos tarde al campo de fútbol y descubrimos a Naruto caminando por debajo de las gradas, escuchando su iPod. Hinata corrió hacía él como si hubiera desembarcado de un buque militar.

Alcancé el par que babeaba... -¡Eh hm!- dije, tosí, y di un toque a Hinata en el hombro. Rompieron su súper pegado abrazo.

-Hinata me dijo que Deidara tiene una novia.- solté.

-Yo no dije eso.- dijo Naruto, mirando extrañamente a Hinata.

-Pero Hinata dijo que una muchacha estuvo en la práctica animando a Deidara.-

-Supongo. Pensé que pasabas de él.-

-Lo hago, pero el chisme es el chisme. ¿Se marchó Deidara con ella?- Le pregunté.

-Estaba con un tipo raro con un sombrero negro de punto. Creo que te gustaría. Pálido con un montón de tatuajes. Cuando el equipo salió del vestuario, ya se habían ido.-

Naruto ajustó su mochila, agarró la mano de Hinata, y comenzó a dirigirse a la escuela.

-Espera… ¿Deidara parecía diferente?- Le interrogué.

-Él no llevaba ningún tatuaje.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-No, me refiero inusualmente pálido. Sediento. Ojos rojos.-

Pensó por un momento. -Dijo que no se sentía bien.- recordó. -¿Por qué todo este interés en Deidara?- La pareja me miró curiosa, a la espera de una respuesta. De repente, sonó la campana.

-Me encantaría quedarme y charlar, pero sabéis cómo me gusta ser puntual.- Mentí, y salí disparada. Durante mis tres primeras clases pensé en cómo hacer frente a Deidara, a fin de distraerme soñé despierta con Sasuke. Escribí nuestros nombres en mi diario "Sakura Haruno – Sasuke Uchiha, AMOR VERDADERO PARA SIEMPRE" rodeado por rosas negras. Cuando la campana del almuerzo finalmente sonó, me salté el encuentro con Hinata y Naruto en las gradas. En cambio peiné el campus en busca de Deidara.

No podía encontrar a mi Némesis en el campo de fútbol, ni en el gimnasio, o las escaleras donde todos los snobs de fútbol se comían sus baguettes con filetes.

-¿Dónde está Deidara?- Le pregunté a una animadora que ataba su deportiva. Ella clavó su mirada en mi ropa con desprecio. Me miró airadamente como si ella fuese una reina y yo fuese un siervo que había desafiado tropezar en su castillo. Ella recogió sus blancos y rojos pompones y se desvió, como si ella ya hubiese perdido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Has visto a Deidara?- Repetí.

-Él está en casa.- gruñó.

-¿Quieres decir que podría haberme quedado en casa también?- Mascullé. La única razón por la que vine hoy a la escuela era encontrarlo. Ella rodó sus ojos en mí. La fulminé con la mirada, imaginando cómo sería si yo fuese un vampiro real. Me transformaría en un misterioso murciélago, descendería en picado alrededor de ella mientras ella daba un grito espeluznante, y me enredaría en su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado.

-Duh. Él está enfermo.- dijo finalmente, escudriñándome como si yo, también, esparciese contagios. ¿Enfermo? Naruto dijo que anoche Deidara estaba pálido y no se sentía bien. Mi mente navegó. ¿Enfermo de qué? ¿La luz del sol? ¿Ajo? Tal vez Tayuya y Sasori ya habían logrado atraerlo al cementerio de Dullsville. Ahora mismo Deidara podría estar durmiendo en un ataúd rojo y blanco. Tenía que actuar rápido.

Había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida entrando y saliendo a hurtadillas de mi casa, la mansión, las escuelas elementales y medias de Dullsville. Sin embargo, desde que era todavía un simple mortal y aún no poseía los poderes de un murciélago metamorfeado, en Dullsville High era más que difícil simplemente caminar, escalar o salir por un túnel. El principal Hiruzen contrató a guardias de seguridad para patrullar las dos entradas del campus, que reducían a los niños que iban al almuerzo y no regresaban a la escuela. Dullsville High se estaba convirtiendo en Alcatraz. Todo lo que le quedaba a la junta escolar era rodear el campus con agua fría y tiburones asesinos. En lugar de salir a hurtadillas, tendría que hacer mi salida conocida.

Abrí la puerta de la oficina de la enfermera Nohara para encontrar otros tres niños asmáticos, tosiendo, y estornudando en la sala de espera, mirándome airadamente como si yo fuese la que estaba enferma.

Me di cuenta de que esto podría tomar más tiempo que esperar hasta la hora de la salida. Apunté notas en mi diario de Olivia Outcast cuando la enfermera Nohara, la mujer de carteles para la salud, apareció. Expuesta a fríos estacionales, alergias, y excusas, la Enfermera Nohara era impermeable a narices que gotean. Viéndose más como si ella saliese de un gimnasio que de una sala de examen, ella probablemente podría abrochar su propia banda de la presión arterial con un único giro de su bíceps.

-Yugito Nii.- ella llamó, leyendo un gráfico. -Es tu turno.- dirigiéndole una sonrisa Colgate.

-Tengo que verla inmediatamente.- lancé, levantándome y sosteniendo mi estómago. -Creo que no puedo esperar mucho más tiempo.- Yugito me miró fijamente, con la nariz roja como Rudolph, y estornudó. Casi me sentía mal, pero sabía que todo lo que Yugito necesitaba era un gran Kleenex y un tazón de sopa de pollo. Tenía que encontrar a Deidara Okazaki pronto.

-Muy bien, Sakura.-

La enfermera Nohara, como el director Hiruzen, sabían mi nombre de pila, ya que había ido a cada una de sus oficinas en numerosas ocasiones.

La seguí a su oficina, una pequeña sala estéril con los tarros habituales de espátulas, tiritas, Q-tips extra largos, y una cuna azul. Me senté en una silla metálica al lado de la mesa de trabajo de la enfermera.

-He tenido escalofríos desde que me desperté.- mentí.

Ella me examinó los ojos con una pequeña pluma de luz.

-Uh-huh.- dijo.

Agarró su estetoscopio.

-Respira hondo.- dijo, poniendo su instrumento en mi pecho. Aspiré lentamente y, a continuación, estornudé y tosí tan salvajemente, que pensé que había tirado un pulmón.

Ella rápidamente retrocedió del estetoscopio.

-Interesante.- La enfermera Nohara abrió su vitrina y sacó un termómetro de oído, y tomó mi temperatura. Después de unos minutos, leyó los resultados.

-Justo lo que pensaba.-

-¿Estoy enferma?-

-Creo que tienes un caso de 'testitis' o 'Síndrome de No Hice mi Tarea'. Es muy común en la primavera.-

-¡Pero me siento horrible!-

-Probablemente sólo necesitas una buena noche de descanso.-

-Creo que necesito ir a casa.- Me ahogué. -Me estás manteniendo en contra de mi voluntad. Tengo dolor de estómago, de cabeza, y me duele la garganta.- dije, hablando a través de mi nariz.

-No podemos liberarte a menos que tengas fiebre.- dijo, volviendo el termómetro a la vitrina.

-¿Has oído hablar de la medicina preventiva?-

-Parece que no has dormido. Bien, tendrás que obtener la aprobación del director Hiruzen.- dijo con un suspiro, agotada. Fantástico. Nuevas normas que romper. Di un paso en la oficina del director Hiruzen con una nota de la enfermera Nohara.

Fingí un estornudó y tosí.

-Has consumido todos los días de enfermedad de la escuela.- dijo él, leyendo detenidamente mi archivo. -Has rogado para dejar la escuela ciento treinta días de los ciento cuarenta hasta ahora.-

-Por lo tanto, ¿treinta y uno podría ser el número mágico?-

-Bien, pareces realmente mal.- dijo finalmente, y firmó mi liberación de la escuela.

-¡Gracias!- Dije sarcásticamente. No había planeado parecer tan convincente.

-Lo siento, Sakura.- dijo mi mamá cuando aparcó nuestro SUV en la entrada. -Me siento terrible dejándote sola, pero tengo una reunión que estaba programa desde hace meses.-

Ella me acompaño a la puerta y me dio un abrazo rápido y di un paso dentro. –Gracioso.- comencé. -Ya me siento mejor.- Cerré la puerta, y tan pronto como vi a mi madre en el coche por la calle, agarré mis detectores de vampiros, polvo de ajo y un espejo compacto que pertenecía a Ino Yamanaka de la agencia de viajes No Sabaku, y me dirigí directamente a por Deidara. No es de extrañar que los vampiros no se aventuren a la luz del día. Tenía hambre de la zona segura de la sombra de los árboles y las nubes y estaba sedienta de la cálida manta de la caída de la noche. El sol comenzó a calentar mi piel pálida cuando subí a mi bicicleta hasta la entrada de los Okazaki. Puse la bici contra el lado protegido del porche y toqué el timbre. Su perro comenzó a ladrar desde el patio trasero.

Como nadie contestó, toqué el timbre otra vez.

De pronto un hombre pequeño, anciano de pelo cano, que lleva una escalera salió del garaje.

-Hola, señor Tobirama.- dije, corriendo a lo largo de la conocida pintura. –¿Deidara está en la casa?- El anciano trabajador me miró de una manera extraña.

-¡Soy yo, Sakura!- dije, saliendo de las sombras.

-Hola, Sakura. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- me preguntó.

Estoy en la hora del almuerzo.-

-No sabía que dejasen ir a los niños a casa para el almuerzo. En mis días, no había tal cosa como el almuerzo escolar.- comenzó. -Teníamos que…-

Realmente, me encantaría escuchar todo acerca de ello, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.-

-…Justo envié a mis hijos a hacer unos recados. Si hubiera sabido que venías…- comenzó él educadamente.

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero sólo necesito ver a Deidara.-

-Es probable que no sea un buen día para una visita. Ha estado en su habitación desde la salida del sol.- ¿Salida del sol? Me pregunté.

-Bien, solamente será un minuto.- dije, andando por delante de él hacia el garaje.

El Sr. Tobirama dejó la escala.

-Sakura, no puedo dejarte entrar.-

-¿Pero por qué? Yo solo…- lloriqueé. ¿No sabían que me encontraba en una misión para salvar a Dullsville?

-No mientras este en mi puesto de trabajo. Esto podría costarme mi contrato.-

Más reglas para romper. Ensayé mi mejor cara de cachorrillo, la que había usado con mi papá cuando quería quedarme hasta tarde fuera. Pero el viejo era firme. -El Sr. Okazaki debería estar en casa, después de las cinco.-

-Volveré más tarde entonces.- Respondí. -Fue agradable verlo.-

Caminé a lo largo hacia mi bicicleta mientras el Sr. Tobirama llevaba con torpeza la escalera a su camión. Con su espalda hacía mí, sabía que tenía sólo unos segundos. Me desvanecí en el garaje, pasando a hurtadillas por delante de un Bentley de época, y abrí la puerta de la lavandería. El olor de pintura fresca flotaba a través de la casa cuando corría entre el plástico, por delante de la recién pintada cocina color amarillo girasol. Hubiera elogiado al Sr. Tobirama por su trabajo si esto no hubiera delatado mi ubicación.

Corrí hacia el pasillo delantero.

Había estado en la casa de Deidara solo una vez, por su quinta fiesta de cumpleaños, y sólo porque había invitado a todos en nuestra clase del jardín de infancia. Mis padres siempre me decían que cuando ellos crecieron y volvieron a sus casas de la niñez, las casas parecían más pequeñas. Bien, si la casa de Deidara me pareció un castillo cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia, luego como una estudiante de segundo año, esta sólo se había reducido el tamaño de una mansión. El Sr. Okazaki era propietario de la mitad de Dullsville, y la señora Okazaki hizo su vida por compras sucesivas. Y esto se puso de manifiesto.

La entrada parecía tener tres pisos de altura. Un balcón de mármol se acentuaba con dos descendientes escaleras blancas de madera que formaban un semicírculo alrededor de una fuente interior. Un gran salón comedor estaba a la izquierda con una araña de luces de lágrimas de diamantes blancos y una mesa de cristal con doce sillas beige cubiertas por lino. Era casi el mismo estilo que la sala de la Mansión, pero sin telarañas. A la derecha, un salón del tamaño de mi casa estaba decorado en el arte africano y adornado con suficientes estatuas de la fertilidad como para impregnar todo un país.

Recordé estar de pie en este mismo lugar, cuando tenía cinco años, justo después de que mi mamá me dejase, por lo que parecieron horas, mientras mis compañeros de clase corrían por delante de mí, riendo tontamente como si no estuviese allí. Finalmente nos llamaron fuera al patio trasero de los Okazaki del tamaño de un campo de fútbol donde un payaso, un tiovivo, y un pony nos esperaban. Mirando a mis compañeros bailar, cantar, y el paseo, me senté sola en el patio hasta que Deidara abrió un regalo perfectamente envuelto después de otros que contenían Hot Wheels, LEGOS, o balones de fútbol.

Entonces la Sra. Okazaki le entregó una caja negra con un arco negro, envuelto con cariño. Deidara terminó de abrir el paquete y sacó una nueva figura de acción de Drácula. Sus ojos se iluminaron y él exclamó -¡Wow!-

La Sra. Okazaki le dio entrada para "mostrar y compartir". Con los ojos muy abiertos, él con orgullo lo pasó a la fiestera de la trenza que se sentaba al lado de él.

-¡Esto se parece a Sakura!- gritó la niña.

-¡Qué asco! Probablemente tiene piojos.- advirtió otro, devolviéndoselo.

La sonrisa magnífica de Deidara se convirtió en un ceño horrible. Él me miró airadamente y devolvió mi regalo a la caja. Permanecí sola en el patio durante el resto de la fiesta mientras que los otros niños comieron tarta y helado.

Mi estómago se contrajo cuando me acordé de ese día. Hice una pausa durante un momento y me pregunté si en vez de llegar corriendo al cuarto de Deidara y advertirlo sobre las intenciones de Tayuya, debería salir a escondidas de la misma forma en la que entré. Oí la vuelta del pomo de la puerta de la lavandería. Tranquilamente me escapé por la escalera y pasé más puertas que estaban como en el MGM Grand Hotel. Después de echar una ojeada en un millón de habitaciones y cuartos de baño al final de un pasillo de la longitud de una pista de aterrizaje, una puerta esperaba.

No estaba segura de lo que esperaba encontrar, Deidara había estado durmiendo desde el amanecer. Varias fuentes habían confirmado que él estaba enfermo y pálido. Si Deidara ya había sido mordido, me estaba poniendo en peligro. No tenía otra opción. Comprobé dos veces el ajo escondido en mi bolso.

Golpeé suavemente. Como no conseguí una respuesta, despacio torcí la manija y abrí la puerta. Me quité las gafas y mi capucha. Me deslicé dentro.

La luz del pasillo brilló suavemente a través de la habitación. Las oscuras cortinas habían sido cerradas, un signo de que Deidara podría haber cambiado. El snob del fútbol debe haber tenido su propio decorador de interiores. Su dormitorio podría aparecer en la portada del Architectural Digest Teen. Al lado de las cortinas, un ordenador de pantalla plana gigantesco estaba puesto sobre un escritorio blanco. A un lado de la habitación había una TV de plasma de millones de pulgadas que estaba montada en la pared. Debajo estaba el salón de ensueño de un adolescente, un futón rojo, una máquina de pinball de temática futbolística, y un futbolín.

Finalmente y lo más horroroso era su enorme cama azul medianoche con una cabecera también de temática futbolística. Casi me ahogué. Pude ver el pelo color oro de Deidara sobresalir de debajo de su edredón. Tanto como me habría gustado cortar la manta de su cama o meter su mano en agua tibia, decidí abrir el escritorio del ordenador para buscar cualquier pista oculta. Todo lo que encontré fueron lápices sin afilar, una llave de la escuela, y pilas sueltas.

Abrí las dos puertas del armario, lo que dio lugar a algo más parecido a una tienda de artículos de deportes que al armario de un adolescente. A pocos pies de distancia una estantería de cristal estaba adornada con un millón de trofeos de fútbol y medallas, y en la pared colgaban cintas, una media docena de fotografías enmarcadas de fútbol, y artículos de Dullsville High Chatterbox. Deslicé mi dedo a través de un trofeo de oro cuando me di cuenta de algo lleno de polvo, oculto detrás de él, Drácula, la figura de acción de una década de antigüedad.

Por un momento casi sentí como una sensación de entrar en calor filtrándose a través de mis venas de hielo. Entones él se revolvió. Silenciosamente me acerqué de puntillas. Estaba congelada. Normalmente al rocé del sol el snob del fútbol parecía uno de los no-muertos. Pero incluso cuando estaba enfermo, Deidara era increíble. Casi me hizo sentir mal que él tuviese tanto por haber tenido una cara bonita y una patada rápida en el mediocampo.

Me preguntaba por qué este snob conservador se sentía atraído por la gótica Tayuya. ¿Era porque ella lo perseguía? ¿Era para vengarse de mí? ¿O había encontrado mi castigo divino el verdadero amor de su vida? La cuestión principal que me dejó perpleja era por qué me preocupaba. Abrí mi bolso y saqué el espejo compacto de Ino. Mis dedos temblorosos, enfocaron a Deidara. De repente, él se volvió y lo golpeó fuera de mi mano. Gateé en el piso para encontrarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, su voz ronca. Me enrosqué junto a su cama, respirando bajito.

-¿Hidan? ¿Eres tú?- se preguntó.

Levanté su edredón azul así podría meterme debajo de su cama. Pero en vez de un espacio abierto para ocultarme, me encontré con una manija de un enorme cajón, como si él no tuviese bastante espacio en el armario.

No tenía ningún lugar donde esconderme. Tendría que recurrir al plan B.

-Hola, Deidara.- dije, apareciendo.

Asustado, el esnob del fútbol soltó un grito salvaje. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- Gritó, sentándose.

-Solamente…- tartamudeé, hurgando con el compacto e intentando empujarlo de nuevo en mi bolso.

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Tu niñera me dejó.- me burlé. -No estoy sorprendida de que todavía tengas una.-

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Preguntó, tocando su pelo rubio enredado

-Oí que estabas enfermo.-

-¿Y qué?-

-Quería saber si necesitabas algo-.

-¿Estás loca?-

-Estoy cumpliendo con mi tarea: Ayudar a alguien en caso de necesidad.-

-Pero no necesito ayuda, especialmente la tuya.-

-Seré yo quien juzgue. Creo que deberías empezar con algunas horas de sol.- dije, como una gótica Mary Poppins. -Soy la única a quien le gusta que esto este sombrío.- Fui a su ventana y tiré de las pesadas cortinas.

-¡Para!- dijo, protegiendo sus ojos. Pero seguí tirando de las cortinas en la medida en la que ellas podían ir.

-¡Fuera de aquí, monstruo!- gritó parpadeando.

Esperé para ver si había alguna reacción. Él podría retroceder. Tal vez se derretiría. Conseguí una reacción de Deidara, pero no era lo que esperaba. Se levantó, su cara pálida ahora roja por la cólera.

-¡Fuera ya!- ordenó. -Vuelve al agujero troll en el que vives, ya has contaminado mi casa lo suficiente.- Agarré el contenedor de ajo de mi monedero y se lo acerqué.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó.

-Ajo. Ayuda a limpiar el sistema. ¿Por qué no lo respiras?- dije, acercándome más.

-Mantente lejos de mí, monstruo.-

Deidara no retrocedió como Sasuke lo había hecho cuando él accidentalmente estuvo expuesto al polvo de ajo. En cambio, Deidara enloqueció. Saqué una pluma y el cuaderno de notas Hello Batty. -Ahora.- dije como una enfermera que llena los registros de un paciente. -¿Has besado a alguien en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas?-

-¿Qué tramas?-

-Tengo que llenar un cuestionario de las enfermedades transmisibles. No deseas que tu nueva novia, Tayuya, se contagie de tus enfermedades, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué, ¿estás celosa?-

-Por supuesto que no.- respondí riéndome.

-Esto es de lo que realmente se trata.- dijo, su tono ronco de repente mejoró. -¿Por qué estás aquí, en mi casa? En mi habitación.- dijo, dando un paso más cerca.

-No te hagas ilusiones…-

-No puedes soportar verme con Tayuya…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Francamente, no soporto verte.-

-Lo sabía. Lo vi en tus ojos en el carnaval.- dijo, dando otro paso hacia mí.

-Eso no es lo que viste en mis ojos.-

Traté de obtener un rápido vistazo a ambos lados de su cuello. Pero él confundió el motivo de mi mirada. Dio un paso hacia mí y se inclinó para besarme.

Lo mantuve a raya con mi cuaderno de notas.

-¡Suelta!-

-Pero pensé que esa era la razón por la que habías venido…-

Puse mis ojos en blanco. -Necesito saber…si has sido mordido por algo o alguien.-

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no lo contaré si no lo cuentas.- dijo con una sonrisa inteligente.

-Entonces mi trabajo está hecho.- dije, corriendo hacia la puerta. -Ahora toma dos galletas para el perro y no me llames a la mañana.

Deidara no se movió, cansado y confundido.

-Y lo más importante.- ofrecí cuando abrí la puerta -Mantente alejado del cementerio.-

-Estoy enfermo.- dijo. -No muerto.-

Subí a mi bicicleta. Avanzando de regreso a casa, me sentía aliviada de que Deidara no fuese un vampiro por el bien del pueblo y por el mío. Cuando el sol se puso, ya estaba en la cama debajo de las mantas.

-Lamento abandonarte otra vez.- dijo mi mamá. -Pero rinden homenaje a tu padre en el club de campo. Ha sido un día ajetreado, siento que te estoy descuidando.-

-Me siento muchísimo mejor. Tomé una siesta y estoy totalmente recuperada.-

-Bueno, Taiseki está con Yamato. Lo recogeremos después de la ceremonia.-

Tan pronto como oí el BMW de mí papá salir a la calzada, salté de la cama, completamente vestida, y me dirigí a la Mansión. Encontré a Sasuke en el ático de su habitación. Estaba mirando pensativamente por la ventana. Cuando di un toque en su puerta, su estado de ánimo cambió rápidamente. Me saludó con un largo beso, y por un momento olvidé todo sobre mi castigo divino de la infancia y la vampiresa que estaba al acecho llamada Tayuya.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Sasuke de repente. Fui rápidamente retirada de una nube celestial y traída de vuelta a la amenaza del inframundo.

-Puedo pensar en un par de cosas. ¿Vamos a permanecer aquí?- Le tome el pelo tímidamente. -¿O bien hacemos una fiesta en la glorieta?-

Pero Sasuke no sonreía. -Es serio.- dijo.

Eché de menos a Sasuke tan desesperadamente durante el día, me sentía agradecida de estar con él ahora. Aunque estaba excitada por las aventuras de la ciudad que ahora llamaba "Vampireville" también me molestaba que Sasori y Tayuya robaran nuestro tiempo romántico.

-Pero ahora que estamos juntos, es difícil para mí pensar en nada que no seas tú. He esperado todo el día para verte.- dije.

-Lo sé, yo también.- dijo con un suspiro. -Pero hasta que Sasori y Tayuya se hayan ido, no podemos holgazanear. ¿Viste a Deidara?-

-Sí.- comencé, sentándome en una silla cómoda. -Él estaba enfermo y hoy se quedó en casa.-

-¿Enfermo?- Preguntó, preocupado. -¿Es ya demasiado tarde?-

-No.- dije. -Afortunadamente Tayuya no ha hundido sus colmillos en él todavía. Él sólo tiene gripe.-

-¡Fantástico!- dijo, aliviado, y se apoyó en el brazo de la silla. Luego se puso serio. -Si él estaba en casa enfermo, ¿cómo lo viste?-

-Uh...- tartamudeé, apartándome.

-Tu no…- dijo con voz desdeñosa.

-Bueno…-

-¿Fuiste a su casa? ¿Sola?- preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

-No, el pintor estaba allí.- dije, jugueteando con una cadena suelta de la trama de la silla.

Sasuke se arrodilló y tomó mi mano. –Sakura…No quiero que estés sola con él. Si Deidara no es un vampiro, es todavía un buitre.-

-Ya lo sé. Tienes razón.- respondí, sus ojos oscuros me derretían.

Cuando mis padres eran protectores conmigo, resultaba molesto, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, era sexy.

-Prométemelo.-

-Te lo prometo.- dije.

-Bueno, si no convirtieron a Deidara aún, entonces deben estar esperando por el momento adecuado.-

-Eso sería irónico. Deidara, que odia todo lo gótico, consigue ser un vampiro, y yo, que no hay nada que me guste más, no.-

-Es importante ser quien eres, por una simple razón.- dijo, acariciando mi mano de forma tranquilizadora.

-Lo sé.-

-Además.- comenzó, y regresó a la ventana del desván. -Deidara no tiene ni idea de lo que Tayuya tiene guardado para él.-

Lo seguí y me acomodé en el asiento polvoriento de la ventana. -¿Qué hacemos?- Le pregunté.

-De alguna manera tenemos que obligarlos a regresar a Rumania.-

-¿Con una estaca de hierro?- Pregunté. -¿O una antorcha ardiente?-

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, pensando todavía.

-Tal vez podría darles una tarifa con descuento de Ino en Viajes No Sabaku.- Sugerí, tirando de un desgarro en mis botas negras de cuero. -Podemos convencer a Sasori y a Tayuya que sus padres los echan de menos y exigen su regreso inmediato.-

-Pero en este momento ni siquiera sabemos dónde están.- dijo, frustrado. -Están ocultos en algún lugar en las sombras.-

-Si podemos quitarle las sombras, entonces nos llevamos su defensa.- dije.

-Tienes razón.- estuvo de acuerdo de repente.

-¿La tengo?- Le pregunté, emocionada por mi ingenio poco probable. -¿Cómo quitamos las sombras?-

-No es una sombra...- dijo, sentándose junto a mí. -Tenemos que tomar la única cosa que hace que Sasori este seguro, y no importará donde se encuentre.-

Miré curiosamente a Sasuke.

-Lo único que le protege de los seres humanos, otros vampiros, y el sol.- continuó.

-¿Sí?- Le pregunté con impaciencia.

-Tenemos que encontrar el ataúd de Sasori.-

-Wow. Eso es perfecto. Entonces él no podrá esconderse en ningún lugar.

Sasuke sonrió, muy animado por que finalmente tenía un plan.

-Pero espera.- dije. -¿No puede Sasori dormir en una cama como tú? ¿U ocultarse en el desván de un granero? Tú no duermes en un ataúd.-

Sasuke me miró profundamente, con ojos vergonzosos.

Entonces él se levantó y apartó su silla, revelando una pequeña puerta del ático. Metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó una llave maestra.

-Lo hago.- susurró. Desbloqueó el cerrojo y lentamente abrió la puerta, y dimos un paso dentro de un escondrijo oscuro, polvoriento y antiguo. Allí, puesto en las sombras, estaba oculta la forma de un ataúd…un simple ataúd negro, con la suciedad al azar rociada a su alrededor. Junto a él estaba una mesa de madera con una vela media derretida y un pequeño retrato mío suavemente pintado.

-Yo no tenía idea…- dije con apenas aliento.

-No pensaste en esto.-

-Pero tu cama…siempre esta deshecha.-

Es donde descanso e intento soñar que me parezco a ti. Agarré su mano y la mantuve cerca. -No tenías por qué ocultar tu mundo de mí.- dije, buscando sus ojos solitarios.

-Lo sé.- dijo. -Me estaba escondiendo de mí mismo.-

Sasuke cerró y bloqueó la pequeña puerta del ático, ocultando una vez más su verdadera identidad en conflicto.

* * *

Uffffff, Que dilema, Sakura queriendo ser un vampiro...y Sasuke queriendo ser humano. ¿Que preferirian ser ustedes? Yo creo que...no se, yo quisiera ser mitad humano, mitad vampiro xD

Dejen sus lindos rr :D Nos leeremos pronto.

Sayonara


	3. The Hunt

El cap 3 Ya está aqui :3 Que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

-Para encontrar a un vampiro, tienes que pensar como un vampiro.- dijo Sasuke, agarrando su mochila. - No tardaré más de una hora.- Me dio un rápido beso.

-¿Te vas?- Le pregunté, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí. Voy a terreno sagrado.-

-Voy contigo. Si Sasori piensa que soy un vampiro, entonces estaré segura.- discutí.

-¿Y si él no lo hace?-

-Entonces tengo esto.- Saqué el contenedor de ajo en polvo de mi bolso.

Sasuke se retiró rápidamente.

-Está bien cerrado.- dije, refiriéndome al tiempo en que se derramó en mi bolso, provocándole a Sasuke una reacción alérgica que me obligó a inyectarle un antídoto. -Esperaré fuera.- rogué. Sasuke hizo una pausa. Se apartó su pelo de estrella del rock que había dejado caer fuera de su hermosa cara y lanzó su mochila sobre su hombro. Miró a la puerta y, a continuación, se volvió a mí. Por último, me ofreció su pálida mano. Si bien era bastante difícil estar separados durante la luz del día, era insoportable durante la luz de la luna. Mientras Sasuke y yo caminábamos por las ventiscosas calles hacia el cementerio, me di cuenta de que era un sueño hecho realidad, estaba caminando con un vampiro y buscando a otro.

Nunca había visto a alguien a la luz de la luna tan guapo como Sasuke, vampiro o no. Su pálido rostro parecía brillar, y su sonrisa parecía iluminar lo que la luna y las estrellas no podían.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté finalmente.

-A su lugar favorito.-

-Mi lugar favorito es aquí…a tu lado.-

-El mío también.- dijo, apretando mi mano.

-¿Sabrá Sasori que soy todavía mortal?-

-No está escrito en tu frente, ¿no?- me tomó el pelo.

Como me llevaba a un destino desconocido, caminaba con un aire de confianza y determinación que no había visto antes. Llegamos a la entrada del cementerio Dullsville.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el viejo Yamato tomó nuestros billetes en el carnaval, y te acusó de dormir en el cementerio?- preguntó.

-Pero no era yo.- me defendí. -¡No hice eso en meses!-

-Ya lo sé. Por lo tanto, si tú no eras, ¿quién piensas que es?- preguntó. Respondí como una estudiante ansiosa.

-Sasori.-

-Deidara está seguro esta noche, pero nosotros no.- Entonces, hizo una pausa. -Es mejor que permanezcas fuera del cementerio.- advirtió, cambiando su opinión acerca de nuestro plan. -Es terreno sagrado y estarías en peligro.-

-¿Quieres decir que me traes a la escena del crimen y que no me dejas usar el polvo de las huellas dactilares?-

-Estarás segura sólo si permaneces en el exterior.- Tiernamente apartó mi cabello fuera de mi cara.

Cuando Sasuke subió por la puerta, a regañadientes me quedé atrás. Ansiosamente excavé con mi bota en la húmeda hierba, sintiendo como si me excluyeran de la aventura de mi vida. ¿Qué podría lograr quedándome atrás? Sasuke y yo podríamos abarcar más terreno si los dos buscásemos en el cementerio. Además, si Sasori aún pensaba que era un vampiro, sería más normal que estuviese dentro de un cementerio que fuera.

Apenas podía distinguir la silueta de Sasuke en la distancia. Entonces rápidamente subí la puerta y eché a correr detrás de él. Corrí entre las lápidas, tan tranquila como un fantasma errante detrás de la vaga figura de Sasuke. Cuando me acerqué a él, comprendí que la figura hacia la que iba corriendo era un monumento. No veía a Sasuke por ninguna parte.

-¿Sasuke?- Llamé.

Me preguntaba a donde podría haber desaparecido tan rápidamente. Debía de haber dado la vuelta detrás del cobertizo del vigilante. Corrí alrededor de la parte trasera de la nave, pero todo lo que vi fue una pala abandonada.

-¿Sasuke?- Llamé de nuevo.

Seguí caminando en dirección al monumento de la baronesa. Tal vez Sasuke estaba presentando sus respetos a su abuela mientras buscaba en el cementerio. Cuando me acerqué al monumento, sin embargo, la única cosa que visitaba el monumento de piedra era una curiosa ardilla. Seguí caminando. Debajo de un árbol de sauce llorón, vi una tumba recién excavada. Caminé con cuidado hacia ella cuando me di cuenta de un patrón familiar en la suciedad. Los sepultureros hacían montones, no círculos. Me acerqué de puntillas. El ataúd de Sasori podría estar dentro, Sasori podría estar sentado en la parte superior, a la espera de un mortal que fuese atraído a su trampa. Tomé un profundo aliento y miré detenidamente hacia abajo.

La tumba estaba vacía. Ningún ataúd. Ningún adolescente de la oscuridad con colmillos. ¿Dónde estaba Sasori? Y más importante, ¿A dónde se fue Sasuke? Estaba de pie en medio de tres acres de terreno sagrado. Había merendado sola un millón de veces en el cementerio de Dullsville, me sentía tan cómoda como si se tratara de mi propia casa. Esta noche, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que tal vez había cometido el mayor error de mi vida. Sasuke había tenido razón cuando me dijo que me quedara fuera de las puertas del cementerio. Si Sasori estuviera al acecho en las sombras él fácilmente podría hundir sus colmillos en mí antes de que mi amor verdadero tuviera alguna posibilidad para comprender que yo no estaba apoyaba en la entrada del cementerio.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar. Mi presión arterial se disparó. Sabía algunos trucos, pero no estaba segura de que funcionasen en contra de vampiros adolescentes. Pegué mi mano a mi bolso, agarré el contenedor de polvo de ajo en mis dedos sudorosos y me fui de puntillas por las lápidas.

-¿Sasuke?- Susurré.

Los aullidos del viento era el único sonido audible. Me giré, apenas podía ver la entrada del cementerio. Si corría a gran velocidad, podría llegar a la seguridad de la puerta, aunque no estaba segura de que pudiese ganar al vuelo de un murciélago.

No había ninguna otra elección.

Tomé un profundo aliento, pero cuando di mi primer paso, una gran mano se dirigió sobre mi hombro.

-¡Suéltame!- Lloré.

Me di la vuelta para hacer palanca con una mano y apuntar con la otra el contenedor de ajo.

-¡No!- gritó una voz.

Me congelé.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Sasuke me preguntó severamente. -Te dije que esperaras en la entrada.-

-Pero he encontrado algo…una tumba rodeada de suciedad.-

-Yo también.- dijo. -Y descubrí algo más.-

Seguí a Sasuke hacia la parte trasera del cementerio a un solitario y muerto sicómoro. Un paquete de color marrón estaba puesto a los pies del árbol. Sasuke recogió el paquete y lo sostuvo delante de mí. En una letra torcida estaba escrito: Akasuna No Sasori. La parte izquierda superior estaba sellada: CLUB DEL ATAÚD.

Era el nocturno club gótico donde había encontrado a Sasori por primera vez. El paquete había sido rasgado para abrirlo, como si fuese cortado con una maquinilla de afeitar, o unos dientes afilados. Sasuke retiró las solapas y me mostró el contenido. Se trataba del cofre del tesoro de un vampiro: una caja llena de cristal, estaño, y amuletos de plata, rellena con el dulce néctar color rojo que los vampiros anhelan.

Fresca, sacada de los cuellos del grupo del Club del ataúd, que yo había visto usar su sangre con un encanto inocente, estos frascos, servían ahora, como fuente de alimentación del adolescente vampiro.

-Sin el Club del Ataúd para ocultarse.- explicó Sasuke -Sasori podría ser expulsado fuera de la ciudad rápidamente. Él no podría darse a conocer. Este era su único medio de supervivencia.-

Sasuke miró los amuletos como un niño que mira una máquina de gumball. En vez de colocar la caja debajo del árbol, la guardó en su mochila.

-¿Debemos esperar aquí hasta que vuelva?-

Sasuke agarró mi mano. -Él no regresará.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sólo hay un sepulcro vacío. Ahora necesita dos.-

A medida que caminaba rápidamente a través del cementerio, me imaginé a Sasori sentado debajo del árbol muerto, aislado en la parte de atrás del cementerio, a la espera de la llegada de Tayuya de Rumania. El inclinaría los amuletos, al igual que los viajeros ansiosos por disfrutar de los aviones hacían con las pequeñas botellas de licor, mientras que trazaba su ruta y su próxima ubicación.

-¿No deberíamos seguir buscando a Tayuya?- Le pregunté a Sasuke cuando nos acercábamos por el camino de regreso del cementerio de Dullsville. No estaba lista para que mi vampiro pusiese fin a la caza.

Pero en lugar de caminar de la mano con Sasuke, el enterró sus manos en sus bolsillos. Parecía inusualmente frío y distante.

-Creo que los días de búsqueda en el cementerio han terminado.- dijo severamente.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo por qué no te escuché?- Le pregunté, sinceramente afectada.

Sasuke se detuvo y se dirigió a mí. -Te pusiste en grave peligro. Sólo quiero que estés segura.-

-Pero si Sasori piensa que soy un vampiro, estaba segura en el cementerio.- dije.

-Puede que tengas razón... Pero- El dobló los brazos, apoyándose contra una camioneta estacionada, y miró a la luna.

Una cosa era empujar a mis padres al borde con mi guardarropa de princesa de la oscuridad, o quedarme fuera pasado el toque de queda, o incluso mangonear a Hinata para que escalara la puerta de la mansión o convencerla para ver películas a hurtadillas, pero nunca me había sentido tan mal como lo estaba haciendo ahora, decepcionando a una persona que significaba tanto para mí.

-Debería haberte escuchado.- admití.

Puso sus manos en sus enormes bolsillos y evitó el contacto con mis ojos.

Tan grave es querer formar parte tu mundo.- dije, poniendo mis brazos a su alrededor. -Quiero saborear la aventura junto a ti.-

Sasuke se suavizó y acarició suavemente mi pelo. -Ya eres parte de mi mundo.- dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su pálido rostro. -Sabes eso. Solo te estoy pidiendo que tengas cuidado.-

-Te entiendo. No quiero que nada nos separe…incluso por un momento. Pero voy a intentarlo duramente.-

Sasuke agarró mi mano y continuamos por la calle, dejando atrás las casas, los árboles, y los buzones de correo.

Bueno ahora, tengo que plantear un plan.- dijo.

-¿Plan? ¡Lo sé todo sobre planes! ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

Sasuke parecía enterrado en sus pensamientos y me condujo hacia mi casa.

-Todavía quiero estar contigo.- Lloriqueé. -La oscuridad es nuestro único tiempo juntos.- continué, mirando sus ojos medianoche. -Lo sé, pero…-

-Y la luz del día me parece una eternidad sin ti. Tengo que soportar insoportables y aburridos profesores, compañeros de clase que me condenan al ostracismo, y dos padres hippies que no me consiguen lápiz labial negro.-

-Siento lo mismo.- reveló, deteniéndose en el fondo de mi entrada. -Salvo que para mí no es la luz del día, sino la luz de la luna y de las estrellas. Durante las largas horas de medianoche, me cuelgo debajo de tu ventana e imagino lo que estás soñando. Solía prosperar en la oscuridad, ahora que casi molesta.-

Sasuke y yo nos acercamos al camino de mi entrada. Pero en lugar de tomar el camino que conducía a mi puerta, Sasuke me escoltó hacia el patio trasero.

-¡Yay! No podemos permitir que Sasori estropeé nuestra noche.- aclamé.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado.- advirtió. -Pero tienes razón. No estoy preparado para decirte adiós todavía.- confesó. -Ni ahora ni nunca.-

De repente, el detector de movimiento de encima del garaje se encendió, iluminando el camino de la entrada, el aro de baloncesto de Taiseki, el SUV de mamá, y a una chica mortal y su novio vampiro.

-¡No!- gritó Sasuke. Rápidamente protegió su pálido rostro y se retiró a las sombras.

-¿Estás bien?- Llamé, parpadeando en la oscuridad.

Sasuke no respondió. Lo seguí por la hierba, al este hacia la valla de nuestro vecino. Me llevó un momento ajustar mis ojos, aunque todavía no podía verlo. -Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás herido?- Oí un aleteo por encima de las líneas de energía detrás de mí. Seguí el sonido, que se remontaba más a la calzada en la dirección opuesta de donde yo había estado de pie. Mientras caminaba a través del patio, hubo un crujido en los arbustos al oeste del lado de la valla del vecino. Sasuke estaba de pie delante de ellos.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí tan rápido?- Pregunté con curiosidad, conociendo al mismo tiempo la respuesta. -Eso fue genial. Es como salir con un superhéroe.-

Sasuke sacudió el polvo de sus jeans negros, sin sorprenderse por sus capacidades sobrenaturales.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté. Antes de que pudiera responder, estaba en sus brazos.

-Ahora que estás conmigo sí.- dijo, acariciando mi pelo.

-Se me olvidó…-

-No me derretí.- dijo. -Puedo manejar la luz más suave, como velas o lámparas. Pero una ráfaga de luz de alta potencia me repele.-

-Ni siquiera pensé…- Comencé cuando él se retiró y colocó su blanco índice helado sobre mis labios negros.

-Seré capaz de pensar mejor aquí fuera.- dijo, y miró fijamente al cielo. -Contigo, debajo de las estrellas. Aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

Me llevó al tambaleante balancín de madera que nos había quedado pequeño a Taiseki y a mí, pero que mis padres no se habían molestado en eliminar.

-Ha pasado una eternidad desde que me colgué de aquí.- le dije. Podía sentir mi rostro pálido ruborizarse, animándome debido a que finalmente era capaz de compartir un lugar en el que había pasado el aislamiento de mi infancia. -Solía enterrar mis Barbies ahí.- dije, apuntando a un montículo de tierra debajo de un roble.

Cada uno de nosotros se sentó sobre un plástico de color amarillo. Comencé a balancearme, pero Sasuke todavía permanecía quieto. Recogió ramas y las tiró a los arbustos, como si estuviera lanzando a Sasori de Dullsville...

Clavé mis botas contra los degradados parches del césped.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Le pregunté, estando de pie delante de él...

Alexander me estrechó. -Es difícil para mí relajarme, a sabiendas de que Sasori y Tayuya aún están tramando venganza.-

-Bueno, vamos a pensar como ellos. Si no se encuentran en el cementerio y no tenemos un Club del Ataúd en Dullsville, ¿dónde podrían estar?-

-Sé que ambos somos vampiros, pero nuestros instintos son diferentes. Él ve el mundo en negro y rojo…rojo sangre. Yo veo el mundo en todos los diferentes colores.-

Agarré su mano helada y toqué su anillo de araña.

-Sólo porque tú y Sasori son vampiros no significa que sean iguales. Mira a Deidara y mírame a mí. Somos humanos, pero totalmente opuestos.- le aseguré.

Sasuke rompió a reír. -Sólo quiero pasar la noche contigo, y sin embargo estoy pensando en él.-

-Eso es culpa mía.- insistí. -Ojalá no hubiera ido al Club del Ataúd. Entonces no estaríamos en este lío. Lleve a Sasori directamente a ti, y a Tayuya directamente a Deidara.-

-No tienes nada que ver con esto. Si hubiese dicho que sí a Tayuya en la ceremonia de convenio en Rumania, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.-

-Entonces nosotros no estaríamos juntos. Y eso es lo más importante.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo, y me tiró en su regazo. -Pero ahora tenemos un par de vampiros que capturar.- Con cuidado nos balanceamos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno. Un olor dulce de Drakar llenó el aire. Los grillos parecían estar cantando para nosotros. En ese mismo momento la luz de mi dormitorio se encendió.

-¿Quién está en mi habitación?- Gruñí.

Taiseki saltó delante de la ventana, con su espalda hacia nosotros, abrazándose. Desde nuestro punto de vista, parecía que estaba con una chica. Sasuke se rió de las payasadas de mi hermano pequeño.

-¡Sal de mi habitación!- Grité.

Taiseki sostuvo a Pesadilla en sus manos y me saludó con su pata.

-¡Déjala ir! ¡Le contagiaras pulgas!- Grité.

-Él sólo quiere tu atención.- dijo Sasuke, arrastrando sus botas en la tierra y sosteniendo un brazo a mí alrededor como un cinturón de seguridad. -Es lindo. Él te adora.-

-¿Me adora?-

-Tiene a la mejor hermana del mundo.-

Me volví a Sasuke y le di un largo beso. Había pasado toda mi vida como una forastera. A pesar de que Sasuke y yo empezamos a salir hace unos meses, todavía era difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de que alguien pensaba que era normal, y mucho menos guay.

-Es tarde.- dijo. Agarró mi mano y me acompaño a la puerta. -Tienes que descansar mientras yo averiguo donde esta Sasori.-

-La noche acaba de empezar.- dije.

-No para alguien que tiene clases a las ocho de la mañana.-

-Ellos siempre empiezan sin mí.- dije con encogiéndome de hombros.

Sasuke sonrió a mis incansables esfuerzos, pero entonces se puso serio. -Sasori está en algún lugar ahí fuera.- comenzó, -Oculto en un área oscura, aislada o en un edificio lo bastante grande para dos ataúdes.- dijo. Cuando alcanzamos el umbral delantero, él continuó, -Entiendes, tendré que buscarlos solo.-

-¿Sólo porque me salté la valla esta noche?-

-No puedo arriesgarme a ponerte en peligro otra vez.-

-¡Pero no puedo pasar los días y las noches sin ti! Y me necesitas, es como Batman sin Robin. Conozco todos los lugares espeluznantes que hay para esconderse en esta ciudad.-

-Bueno... tienes razón, pero no exactamente…-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es más parecido a Gómez sin Morticia.- dijo con un guiño.

Me incliné y le di un enorme abrazo.

-Nos encontraremos a la puesta del sol.- dijo, resignado. -Y puedes llevarme a uno de esos sitios espeluznantes de los que eres aficionada.-

Me dio un prolongado beso, dejando mis rodillas débiles y mi corazón latiendo como el aleteo de un murciélago.

Abrí la puerta. -Hasta la puesta de sol.- dije con un romántico aturdimiento y lentamente me dirigí a él.

Pero Alexander ya había desaparecido, al igual que haría cualquier gran vampiro. Estaba sentada en mi silla negra registrando los eventos de la noche en mi diario. Estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en Tayuya y Sasori como para dormir. Me imaginaba a los dos volando juntos a través del cielo nocturno de Dullsville, mirando hacia abajo sobre los Dullsvilianos que se verían como pequeños don-nadies, metiéndose de lleno en el tráfico, jugando al golf, y cenando en restaurantes al aire libre. Me imaginaba los gemelos escondidos en un sótano convertido en mazmorra, a Sasori con tarántulas como mascotas, y a Tayuya vistiendo trajes hechos de telarañas.

Un sonido comenzó a arañar fuera en mi ventana. Pesadilla saltó sobre mi escritorio del ordenador y silbó en la oscuridad.

Corrí hacia mi ventana. -¿Sasuke?- Llamé suavemente.

No había señales de vida o de cualquier cosa no-muerta.

Cerré las cortinas y sostuve a Pesadilla en mis brazos. Podría haber una serie de vampiros que acechaban fuera de mi ventana en el marco del cielo nocturno. Solamente que no sabía cuántos. Reflexione sobre colocar un diente de ajo en el alféizar, pero podría rechazar el vampiro que quería atraer.

* * *

¡Wow! Respondiendo rr:

**Yuki Jonico**: _Tu idea me gusta! :D jaja Ser un vampiro que pueda caminar en el día sin ningun problema es una excelente opción...Gracias por el rr :D Cuidate._

**Sakura Sayouri:** _Yo tambien pienso lo mismo, pero Sasuke es tan complicado u.u jaja Gracias por tu rr :D Cuidate._

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha_: _**_Asi es :D Gracias por tu rr..y por seguir la historia, cuidate.  
_

**xXKushinaXx:** _Lo sé jajaja xD Yo quisiera eso *-* Si tan solo se pudiera u.u Pero nada cuesta soñar :P Gracias por tu rr :D Cuidate._

Y bien...eso fue todo, Gracias por su apoyo chicas, gracias por sus hermosos rr, y gracias por leer la historia :D

Sayonara


	4. Freaky Factory

-¡Tengo grandes noticias!- Exclamé la siguiente noche, cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de la Mansión. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de Alice Cooper y un enorme pantalón lleno de imperdibles. Sus ojos oscuros parecían cansados.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Le pregunté.

-Anoche busqué por toda la ciudad hasta que sentí el sol detrás de mí.- comenzó a contarme cuando nos sentamos en la moqueta roja de la gran escalera. -Fui a una iglesia vacía y al caserío abandonado donde encontramos a Pesadilla. Incluso encontré un pozo seco. Pero lo único que había era un balde roto. He estado estrujando mi cerebro desde entonces y no he dormido en todo el día.

-¿Cuáles son tus buenas noticias?- preguntó.

-Deidara está enfermo y se ausentará de la escuela toda la semana. Además esto significa que tendrá que perderse los partidos y las prácticas. Se podrá muy difícil para Sasori y Tayuya llevarlo a terreno sagrado, si él está encerrado.-

El rostro cansado de Sasuke se animó. -¡Eso es formidable! Tendremos más tiempo para encontrar a los Okazaki antes de que ellos lo encuentren. Pero tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente. Cuanto más tiempo Sasori y Tayuya esperen por Deidara, más hambrientos se pondrán. Literalmente.-

-Pasé toda la hora de álgebra haciendo una lista de los lugares en los que pueden estar escondidos. Es difícil. No hay muchos lugares espeluznantes en esta ciudad de caramelo. Pensé en diez…si incluimos mi clase de álgebra.-

-¿Dónde está la lista?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Bueno, el señor Hatake me pilló escribiendo en mi cuaderno en vez de estar calculando que x más y es igual a... y me la confiscó.-

-Está bien. ¡Encontré un lugar que me gustaría comprobar, pero tienes que prometerme…!-

-¿Que te ame para siempre? Eso es fácil.- dije, pasando mi dedo a lo largo de uno de los imperdibles que adornaban su pantalón.

-Prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de los problemas.-

-Eso es más difícil de prometer.-

Él se inclinó hacia atrás. -Entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí.-

-Muy bien.- me reconcilié. -Me comportaré.-

-No vamos a ir a tierra sagrada, por lo que deberías estar segura, pero tendrás que estar cerca.-

-Por supuesto.- Estuve de acuerdo... -¿A dónde vamos?-

-A una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad.-

-¿El molino de Sinclair? Está totalmente oscuro, aislado, y es lo suficientemente grande como para tener un cementerio lleno de ataúdes.-

Sasuke tomó prestado el Mercedes de su mayordomo Sai y emprendimos nuestro propio Misterioso Viaje Mágico. Dejamos atrás el camino sinuoso de Benson Hill y pasamos por delante de Dullsville High, atravesando el centro de la ciudad y, por último, sobre las vías férreas en lo que llamaban el lado "malo" de la ciudad.

-Está justo ahí.- recordé mientras indicaba un puente cubierto.

Pasamos por encima del frágil puente, hasta que alrededor de una curva, donde la carretera oscura estaba cubierta por la niebla, los faros del Mercedes iluminaron una señal de NO PASAR en el camino que conducía a la fábrica vacía. El molino de Sinclair, que abarcaba treinta y cinco hectáreas, estaba rodeado por árboles, y demasiados arbustos y malas hierbas. En el lado oeste, había un estancado y turbio arroyo que apenas aumentaba durante las esporádicas lluvias. Las fragantes flores silvestres nunca parecían enmascarar su olor picante.

La fábrica prosperó en la década de 1940, empleando a cientos de Dullsvilianos que fabricaban uniformes para la guerra. La orgullosa chimenea con la S roja que antes echaba humo ahora estaba en silencio. Después de la guerra la fábrica fue comprada por una compañía de lino, pero no podían competir con la subcontratación, y la fábrica se declaró en quiebra. Ahora el molino de Sinclair surgía en Dullsville como un monstruo decaído. La mitad de las ventanas de la fábrica estaban rotas, y las demás necesitan millones de litros de Windex. Coches de policía patrullan habitualmente la zona, privando a los artistas del graffiti de un lienzo de treinta acres.

Sasuke aparcó el Mercedes al lado de varios barriles de basura oxidados. Tan pronto como dimos un paso en las tierras, escuchamos unos ladridos en la distancia. Hicimos una pausa y miramos alrededor. Tal vez era Sasori. O tal vez era la presencia de mi novio lo que molestaba a los perros. Supuestamente, cuando la fábrica se abrió por primera vez, se produjo un fatídico accidente cuando un ascensor en mal estado se desplomó al sótano, cobrándose la vida de varios empleados. Un rumor se extendió en todo Dullsville, que cuando había luna llena, cualquiera que pasase por allí podía escuchar los gritos de los trabajadores. Sin embargo, los únicos fantasmas que yo había escuchado chillar fueron los actores cubiertos con sábanas de cuando yo era una niña. Había visitado la fábrica cuando lo de la casa embrujada con mi familia.

-Esta era la entrada de la casa embrujada.- recordé, dirigiéndome a la puerta metálica que estaba rota en la parte delantera. Las palabras ¡SALID MIENTRAS PODÁIS! del Halloween pasado todavía estaban pintadas con spray en la puerta. Sasuke iluminaba el camino con su linterna. Empujé la puerta abierta y entramos. Unos epitafios humorísticos aún permanecían pintados sobre las paredes.

Sasuke y yo caminábamos con cautela apartando cajas y nos dirigimos a la parte principal de la fábrica. Los veinticinco mil pies cuadrados de la habitación estaban vacíos pero llenos de polvo. Alrededor, había marcas en el suelo de madera, donde las máquinas habían sido atornilladas. La mitad de los cristales se habían ido después de décadas de vándalos, béisbol, y pájaros que se estrellaban.

-En esta sala entra demasiada luz.- dijo Sasuke, mirando las ventanas que faltaban. -Vamos a seguir buscando.-

Amablemente me ofreció su mano, como un caballero victoriano, y con su linterna me condujo a una oscura escalera. Pasamos a través de lo que debía haber sido un vestuario para empleados. La habitación sin ventanas parecía preparada para que un vampiro hiciese de ella su casa. Había algunos armarios de metal contra la pared e incluso algunos bancos de madera. Esto ahora parecía un vertedero, plagado de latas, bolsas, y neumáticos de bicicleta desechados. No se veía ningún ataúd.

El sótano era enorme, frío y húmedo. Varios hornos del tamaño de un mamut llenaban la habitación. Casi podía oír el ensordecedor estruendo que hacían al encenderse. Ahora las puertas metálicas estaban oxidadas y rotas, y un par de ellas se extendían contra el muro de cemento.

-Wow, con unas cuantas telarañas más y un par de fantasmas, este lugar sería perfecto.- dije.

-Este podría ser el nuestro.- dijo Sasuke, sosteniéndome cerca.

-Podríamos poner tu caballete aquí.- dije, apuntando a una esquina vacía. -Hay mucho espacio para que puedas pintar.-

-También podemos hacer estanterías para tu colección de Hello Batty.-

-Y traer una gran TV para ver películas de miedo. No tendría que ir a la escuela y esto estaría oscuro las veinticuatro horas al día.-

-Nadie nos molestaría, ni siquiera los snobs de fútbol ni los vampiros vengativos.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

En ese momento escuchamos un aullido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y escuchó. -Es mejor que salgamos de aquí.- Él me ofreció su mano y me llevó fuera del sótano hacia la parte delantera del edificio. En una pequeña alcoba Sasuke encontró otra escalera y alumbró nuestro camino de regreso a la planta principal.

Mientras Sasuke exploraba una sala de oficinas, investigué un pasillo que estaba lleno de cajas, un pedazo de cartón que cubría una ventana, y un ascensor de la Edad de Piedra. Quité el cartón de la ventana para poder deshacerme del enorme farol que había. La pesada puerta de metal del ascensor colgaba parcialmente abierta. No podía ver claramente a través de ella por lo que pasé furtivamente por debajo. Cuando di un paso en el ascensor, oí un chirrío horrible. Rápidamente me di la vuelta pero la puerta había sido cerrada de golpe.

Estaba en una oscuridad total. Ni siquiera podía ver mis propias manos.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sácame de aquí!- Llamé.

Golpeé mis manos contra la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Estoy en el ascensor!-

Palpé a lo largo del panel lateral, tratando de encontrar un botón para empujarla. La superficie era lisa. Toqué la pared adyacente y descubrí lo que pensé que podría ser una palanca. Tiré de ella, pero no se movió. Normalmente me sentía a gusto en la oscuridad y encontraba consuelo en lugares herméticamente cerrados. Pero ahora estaba atrapada. Mi mente comenzó a pensar en las pobres almas que encontraron su destino sellado en el ascensor, en la fábrica de Sinclair.

Imaginé unas uñas sangrientas pegadas en la puerta que fueron enterradas décadas más tarde por jóvenes vándalos. Sentía que me iba a quedar atrapada para siempre. Escuché cables agitándose. A continuación, unos pasos anduvieron en las juntas por encima de mí.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sácame! ¡Ahora!- Me preguntaba si los cables estaban todavía intactos, si no en cualquier momento, el elevador podría caer en picado a las entrañas del sótano.

Incluso pensé que oía los gritos de los fantasmas, hasta que me di cuenta de era yo quien gritaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y apenas pude ver el pantalón negro y botas de lucha que la abrieron. Mis ojos parpadeaban, tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana descubierta del pasillo. Estaba de pie en medio de un óvalo de suciedad con forma de anillo, la parte delantera desordenada, como si algo pesado se hubiese arrastrado sobre él.

Sasuke me estrechó contra él mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

Lo apreté con el poco aliento que aún quedaba en mí.

-Salvaste mi vida.-

-Apenas. Pero creo que encontraste algo.-

Nos mantuvimos a distancia examinado el contenido del ascensor. Los grabados de una lápida cubrían las paredes. En la esquina había un candelabro antiguo y una copa de estaño.

-¡Sasori tenía los mismos grabados en su apartamento del Club del Ataúd!- Dije con excitación. -Sólo falta el ataúd.-

-Él debe haberse marchado muy apresuradamente.-

-¿Por qué se marcharía? Sasori podría permanecer durante varias eternidades en este lugar sin ser descubierto. Y en este ascensor podrían coger fácilmente dos ataúdes.-

-Él debe de haberse sentido amenazado.-

-¿Por la historia de los fantasmas?-

-Este viejo ascensor no se movería ni un centímetro.- aseguró Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿qué podría amenazar a Sasori?- Me pregunté.

Si bien Sasuke continuó examinado el ascensor, intenté recuperar mi aliento y peinar el pasillo para encontrar más pistas. Junto a las cajas me di cuenta de un objeto de plata que capturaba la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué está haciendo esto aquí?- Pregunté, sosteniendo un abridor de la puerta de un garaje en mi mano. Sasuke se acercó y examinó mi descubrimiento. En ese momento, justo detrás de él al pie en la ventana, había un fantasmal y atractivo adolescente con el cabello rojizo y, los extremos teñidos de rojo sangre. Sus ojos, grises, me miraban fijamente. -¡Sasori!- Susurré.

-Lo sé.- respondió Sasuke, en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo clic en el abridor con frustración. -Él estuvo aquí.-

-¡No, está aquí ahora! ¡Está fuera!- Dije, señalando a la ventana de nuevo. Sasori me dirigió una sonrisa burlona, enseñando sus brillantes colmillos.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero Sasori había desaparecido.

-¡Él estaba justo ahí!- Lloré, apuntando a la ventana.

Sasuke salió y lo seguí a través de la fábrica y los adornos del pasado Halloween hacía la puerta principal. Cuando llegamos al paseo de grava, Sasuke de repente se detuvo junto al Mercedes.

Apretó las llaves del coche en mi mano y me entregó la linterna.

-Conduce hasta la Mansión. Nos veremos allí en media hora.- dijo.

-Pero…-

-Por favor.- dijo, abriéndome la puerta.

-Bueno.- Estuve de acuerdo, y de mala gana entré.

Sasuke cerró la puerta. Cuando eché un vistazo atrás para decirle adiós, él ya había desaparecido. Cerré la puerta y puse la llave en el contacto. Los grillos chirriaron y como Sasuke continuaba la búsqueda solo, me puse ansiosa. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No podría oír sus gritos si estaba a millas de distancia en la colina de Benson Hill. Comprobé mi contenedor de ajo que estaba perfectamente cerrado en el interior de mi bolso. Salí del coche y guarde las llaves en el bolsillo trasero. Eché a correr hacia el lado este de la fábrica con la linterna en la mano.

En la fábrica reinaba una tranquilidad misteriosa. Sentía como si alguien me estuviese observando. Miré al cielo. Vi lo que parecía ser un murciélago colgando de las líneas de energía por encima de mí. Cuando las ilumine con la linterna, se había ido.

Giré la esquina de la fábrica para encontrarme a Sasuke paseando junto a la ventana del pasillo.

-Él estaba ahí de pie.- dije.

-Debería haberlo sabido.- murmuró.

-¿Que no me quedaría en el coche?-

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y señaló hacia la chimenea. A no más de veinte pies de donde estábamos pude ver claramente como a la luz del día, lo que había amenazado a Sasori…una bola gigante de derribo.

* * *

Cap 4 chicas :) Espero les haya gustado...y, gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus maravillosos rr :D

Sayonara


	5. The Key

Yo...emmmm...pues xD Lo siento por tardarme, pero la universidad es tan...exigente x_x En fin :D El cap 5

* * *

Esa noche me senté en mi silla del escritorio, sosteniendo la llave del garaje en mis manos. Sentía que sostenía la clave para el Caso de los Adolescentes Vampiros Gemelos Desaparecidos. De hecho, un garaje vacío era un escondite perfecto para un vampiro. Si una familia estaba de vacaciones, tenían que manejar una hora y media hasta el aeropuerto más cercano, por lo tanto quedaba vacío para cualquier ataúd que estuviese esperando. Con la residencia vacía, Sasori y Tayuya podrían pasar inadvertidos el tiempo suficiente para seducir a Deidara en su guarida.

Si Sasuke y yo fuésemos garaje por garaje, nos llevaría décadas descubrir esa nueva baticueva. Para entonces, Deidara habría pasado la gripe y volvería a las prácticas a tiempo para que Tayuya hundiese sus colmillos en él y en todo el equipo de fútbol de Dullsville High. Apenas hablaba con alguien en esta ciudad, y mucho menos conocía los planes de viaje de los demás Dullsvilianos. Tenía que buscar la manera de averiguar quién estaba de viaje, sus destinos, y la duración de sus estancias. ¿Cómo podría tener acceso a esa información? En ese momento una idea me golpeó como un relámpago. Por supuesto yo no podía obtener esa información, pero sabía de alguien que sí podía.

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, Hinata me llevó a la Agencia de Viajes No Sabaku. Echaba de menos a mi vieja amiga. Desde que había empezado a salir con Naruto Uzumaki y yo me reunía con Sasuke, no teníamos el interminable tiempo libre para salir, hablar por teléfono, o subir la puerta de la mansión. Así que cuando llegaba la hora de chicas, la aprovechábamos al máximo.

-He oído rumores sobre aquella muchacha de pelo rojo de Rumania.- dijo cuando entré en su camión.

-¿Qué oíste?- Le pregunté, animándome después de un largo y adormecido día escolar.-

-Bien, aquel tipo que estaba al acecho en el autocine…cuando nosotros vimos Besando Ataúdes era su hermano.-

-Sí...- empecé, indicando para obtener más información.

-Naruto dice que ha estado preguntando por Deidara. Creo que el tipo quiere jugar en el equipo de fútbol, pero él ni siquiera va a nuestra escuela.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Le pregunté, decepcionada. -No me preocuparía. Nadie le quitará el puesto a Naruto. Ni siquiera un vampiro.- Mascullé.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó cuándo aparcó la camioneta delante de la agencia de viajes.

Salí del camión.

-¿Estás segura de que tú y Sasuke no van a fugarse para casarse en Rumania?- se burló Hinata.

-No, pero si lo hacemos, compraré cuatro boletos.-

Estaba feliz mientras caminaba por No Sabaku Travel con mi atuendo gótico, botas negras a lo Herman Munster, medias púrpura, y una camiseta rasgada negra, en lugar del código de vestimenta de Corporate Cathy de la medidas, faldas y blusas. Sonreí a Ino, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, entregando unos folletos a dos clientes. Ino forzó una expresión amistosa mientras estaba de pie como una monstruosidad maleducada en su conservador negocio.

-Tenía razón sobre ti.- dijo Ino, insinuando una silla apartada detrás de un estante de etiquetas de equipaje.

-Solamente ojeo.- dije, y comencé a echar un vistazo a un mapa de Hawái.

Finalmente, la joven pareja se fue con folletos de México en sus manos. Ellos me miraron de forma extraña, entonces pasaron encogidos, como si en cualquier momento el murciélago tatuado saltase de mi brazo y los fuera a morder mientras se marchaban.

-Voy a llamar para confirmar.- dijo Ino con un gesto de la mano mientras la pareja se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-Sakura, es agradable volver a verte.- me saludó sinceramente. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Está Temari?- Le pregunté, esperando secretamente que ella no estuviese.

-No, ella está en la oficina de correos. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?-

-Bueno... ¿alguien en la ciudad ha reservado vacaciones en los últimos días?-

-La gente hace reservas de vacaciones todos los días. Esta es una agencia de viajes, ya lo sabes.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quiero decir…-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

Bueno, en estos momentos hay dos vampiros adolescentes que se esconden en la ciudad, esperando el momento adecuado para morder a Deidara Okazaki. Creo que ellos están viviendo en un garaje vacío, probablemente perteneciente a un turista, que es lo que quería decir. Me imaginé la cara agradable de Ino pasando al shock, luego al horror, y entonces ella me dejaría su teclado para obtener la lista de las direcciones. "Ve, Sakura Haruno. Salva Dullsville. Salva el mundo."

-Uh... por un informe de la escuela.- dije en cambio. -Estoy haciendo una estadística sobre las vacaciones de primavera.-

-Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo dar esa información. Deberías saberlo, trabajaste aquí.-

-Pero esa es precisamente la razón por la que pensé que me la darías.-

-Me encantaría ayudar, pero simplemente no puede dar nombres, direcciones e itinerarios.- dijo con una sonrisa. -En las manos equivocadas la información podría utilizarse para invadir hogares.-

-O al menos garajes.- dije.

Ino parecía confundida cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Viajes No Sabaku.- dijo Ino. -¿Puedo ayudarle a hacer una reserva?- dijo en un tono alegre. Mientras jugueteé con los bolígrafos blancos de su escritorio.

-Por supuesto, déjeme ver.- dijo, y comenzó a buscar con su teclado en el ordenador.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, esta vez iluminándose la línea dos del teléfono blanco de Ino.

-¿Puedo ponerla en espera?- preguntó Ino. -Oh... ¿que está llamando desde dónde?-

Como la luz roja destellaba y el teléfono seguía sonando, giré el organizador plástico de Ino mientras me pregunta cómo podía entrar en su ordenador sin que el FBI me descubriese. Ino cubrió el receptor con su mano. -¿Te importaría responder?- me preguntó, señalando el teléfono de Temari.

¿Quién se pensaba que era? Yo ya no trabajaba aquí, y seguramente no llegase a tiempo. Fui al escritorio de Temari, y pulse la línea dos, recogiendo el teléfono. -Viajes No Sabaku, en España hace calor y los hombres son más calientes. ¿Puedo reservarle un viaje para irse allí?-

-¿Tienen ofertas especiales en los cruceros?- una voz de mujer preguntó.

-¿Temari?- dije. -Temari ¿eres tú?-

Ino me echó un vistazo.

-No, mi nombre no es Temari.- contestó la persona que llamaba. -Es Kanae. Estoy interesada en un crucero de vacaciones a Alaska.-

-¿Llaves?- Pregunté en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Ino la escuchará. -¿Necesitas las llaves del coche?-

-No.- corrigió Kanae. -dije crucero.-

Ino me echó un vistazo.

-¿Estás en la oficina de correos? Tu móvil se está cortando. ¿Debe Ino ir a buscarte?-

-Pensé que había dicho que esto era la agencia de Viajes No Sabaku.- dijo Kanae.

-Déjame hablar.- me dijo Ino. –Perdone.- dijo educadamente a su llamante, -Tengo que ponerlo en espera.-

-Lo siento, debo tener el número equivocado.- dijo Kanae, y colgó.

Ino cambió las líneas al mismo tiempo que la luz roja se apagaba. -¿Temari? ¿Temari?-

-Su teléfono se estaba cortando hasta que se apagó. Tal vez no era ella.-

-No, ella se ha sentido agotada todo el día.-

Ino se dirigió apresuradamente al escritorio de su socia y cogió un juego de llaves de repuesto del cajón superior.

-¿Te importaría llevar estas a la oficina de correos por mí?-

Mi plan no me permitía ir. Ino me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-No tengo mi bicicleta.-

-¿Tienes permiso de conducir?-

-Desde hace tiempo.-

Ino me miró a mí, y luego hacia fuera a su Mercedes blanco estacionado en frente de la agencia. Pude ver como ella me imaginaba gritando por la calle, como Marilyn Manson, y le devolvía su coche con arañas viudas negras recién pintadas que corrían por el exterior.

-Voy a tener que cerrar la agencia.- dijo.

-Bueno...- empecé, retorciendo un mechón de pelo. -Yo podría atender la oficina, si eso te ayuda.-

-Realmente no estás vestida apropiadamente.- dijo, examinando mi vestimenta. -Pero creo que no tengo elección. ¿No te importaría quedarte sólo unos minutos? Odio cerrar la agencia.-

-Bueno…-

-No tardare mucho.- dijo, recogiendo su bolso y las llaves. -Serías de gran ayuda.-

-¿Me vas a pagar el mismo sueldo que antes?-

-¿Pagar?- preguntó con su mano en la cadera. -Solo me voy por unos minutos.-

-¿Qué tal unos billetes de avión, demasiado?-

Nerviosa, Ino hizo una pausa. -Te doy diez dólares y un cupón para una película.-

-Trato.-

-Siempre haces difíciles las negociaciones. Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti.- dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta.

Me senté en la mesa de Ino. Hojeé una revista de Conde Nast hasta que la vi entrar en su Mercedes blanco y marcharse.

Ahora que estaba empleada de nuevo, aunque fuese sólo por veinte minutos, era parte de mi trabajo estar informada. Entré a su ordenador utilizando la misma contraseña que tenía cuando estaba en el empleo. En minutos estaba navegando a través de los itinerarios de las vacaciones de los Dullsvilianos.

* * *

Gracias por sus rr :D Espero tengan un maravilloso fin de semana y tratara de actualizar pronto.

Sayonara


	6. The Hiding Place

Lamento muchisiimoooo la tardanza .

* * *

Después de mi breve re-empleo en la agencia de viajes, llegué a casa, y me preparé para continuar con mi misión. Llevando mi mochila de Olivia Outcast, salté sobre mi bicicleta de montaña y me dirigí a Loveland.

Loveland estaba en el lado bueno de la ciudad, una zona tranquila, de clase media llena de casas modernas y añejas. Me detuve en la esquina de la avenida Shenandoah. Me puse las gafas de sol y la capucha de Emily The Strange, porque no quería ser reconocida, aunque nadie más en la ciudad se vestía como yo. Saqué mi lista de los tres veraneantes. Durante siete días y seis noches, tres familias Matten (todos relacionados) viajaban a Los Ángeles.

Parecía una Ricitos de Oro gótica cuando me acerqué a la primera entrada. La casa del mayor de los Matten de estilo victoriano era gigantesca. En su garaje fácilmente podrían coger un par de coches y un par de vampiros durmientes. Presioné el botón de plata y esperé que la puerta blanca se abriera. Pero permaneció inmóvil. Unas pocas casas más abajo, la entrada de la casa del hijo mayor de los Matten parecía demasiado pequeña. En el garaje apenas podía encajar un coche, mucho menos un ataúd. Presioné la llave de todos modos, pero la puerta no cedió.

Decidida a encontrar mi premio nocturno, hice mi camino a través de la calle, hacia la tercera casa de los Matten. La casa de estilo tudor tenía un patio garaje oculto por unos pocos árboles. Su garaje para dos coches parecía perfecto. Sólo que no lo era. La puerta no se movió. Frustrada, repasé la lista de nuevo.

En el momento en que me dirigía a Oakley Village, sentía como si necesitase unos pocos amuletos llenos de sangre para recargar mi corazón que latía con fuerza. Oakley Village era una próspera comunidad de hogares ultra-chic. Un quién es quién de exitosos Dullsvilianos. Descubrí en el ordenador de Ino que los Witherspoons, una pareja de jubilados que acababan de vender unos trastos viejos, reservaran un viaje a Europa. Habían salido hace tres días y tenían programado el regreso en un mes.

Me acerqué hasta Tyler Street al número 1455. Los Witherspoons vivían en una hermosa casa con contraventanas amarillas-de estilo victoriano con un garaje para tres coches. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la entrada. Comprobé mi entorno para asegurarse de que no había ningún vecino curioso observándome. Cuando estuve en el claro, apunté la llave hacia la puerta. Tomé un profundo aliento y pulsé el botón.

La puerta no se movió. Pulsé de nuevo. No pasó nada. ¡No podía ser!

Lo apreté una y otra vez. Sin embargo, la puerta seguía sin moverse. Me dirigí al frente de la casa y apreté mi cara contra la contraventana amarilla del garaje que estaba abierta. Pero estaba vacío de coches y ataúdes. Irrumpí en la calzada para recuperar mi bicicleta y comprobé la hora en mi reloj Hello Batty. Tenía sólo unas pocas horas más de luz del sol hasta que este cazador se convirtiera en la presa.

Sostuve la llave en mi mano. ¿A qué garaje pertenecía? Frustrada, decidí regresar a casa, esperaría hasta la puesta del sol a que Sasuke se despertase, y luego le confesaría que no había hecho ningún descubrimiento aterrador. Me deslicé cuesta abajo por el sinuoso camino, cogiendo un atajo por el bosque Oakley. Comencé a andar sobre el terreno lleno de baches, pero entonces vi algo extraño. ¡Sobresaliendo desde detrás de un gran montón de virutas de madera había un coche fúnebre de época!

Tire mi bicicleta junto al horrible coche. El Cadillac color medianoche de alrededor de 1970 era hermoso, de líneas puras, largo capó negro con un murciélago plateado de adorno, neumáticos blancos, un coche negro adornado con un cromo en forma de S que era la insignia, y cortinas negras. A la izquierda sobre el panel trasero había una pegatina de una calavera blanca y tibias cruzadas. Salté de mi bicicleta y miré detenidamente el asiento del conductor, donde podía ver los asientos tapizados de vinilo negro brillante y un pequeño esqueleto de color blanco colgando del espejo retrovisor.

Traté de mirar por la ventana trasera, pero las cortinas estaban echadas. La matrícula era de la ciudad de Hipsterville…a unos pocos cientos de millas de distancia de Dullsville donde estaba el Club del Ataúd y donde por primera vez había tropezado con el infame Sasori. La placa decía: Muerdo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó una voz familiar.

Casi salté de mis botas.

Giré para encontrarme con Taiseki y Yamato de pie justo en frente de mí.

-Te dije que era de verdad.- proclamó Yamato con orgullo.

-Wow. Es raro.- comentó Taiseki. -Pero, ¿por qué está estacionado en el bosque?-

-No lo sé. Lo descubrí ayer de camino a casa desde el club de matemáticas.- respondió Yamato.

-¿Hay un cuerpo dentro?- Preguntó Taiseki nerviosamente tratando de mirar en la parte de atrás.

-No, pero creo que eso podríamos arreglarlo.- dije.

Taiseki se alejó del macabro automóvil.

-¿Has visto a alguien conduciéndolo?- Pregunté.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

-Aún no me has dicho que estás haciendo aquí.- me acusó Taiseki.

Toqueteé la llave del garaje que tenía en mi mano. Y entonces se me ocurrió algo. Había sólo una persona que yo conocía en Dullsville que podría ayudarme a rebajar gradualmente mi búsqueda…una persona que podría descifrarla y utilizarla para desbloquear su armario o incluso desmontar la puerta de su dormitorio. Y su cuerpo de bobo (cinco pies y dos pulgadas) estaba de pie en frente de mí.

-Encontré esto.- dije, mostrándosela a Yamato. -Estoy segura de que la persona que la perdió le gustaría guardar su coche…o sacarlo.-

-Quieres saber cuál es la puerta a la cual pertenece y así poder forzar la entrada.- alegó Taiseki.

-Yo no entraría a la fuerza si tengo la llave, ¿verdad?- Gruñí. -Además, no soy una ladrona. Es mi deber devolvérsela a sus legítimos propietarios.-

-Vamos a ver.- dijo Yamato como un joyero que inspecciona una piedra preciosa. -Esta es una Aladdin. Diría que uno de cada diez hogares utiliza este fabricante. Es del mismo tipo que usamos nosotros.-

-¿En serio?- Le pregunté curiosa.

-Sí. Y esta me resulta familiar.-

-¿La has visto antes? ¿Me podrías decir que casas podrían usarla?-

-Me faltaba una el otro día.- dijo, arrugando su pensativo ceño. -¡Oye…!-

Henry vivía en una casa de Estilo colonial de cinco dormitorios justo arriba de la carretera. Solamente había visitado su casa una vez, cuando Hinata y yo habíamos necesitado accesorios para nuestros trajes de Besando Ataúdes. Yamato nos había suministrado colmillos, píldoras de sangre, y cicatrices. Me imaginaba a los sanguinarios vampiros gemelos esperando en los ataúdes en el garaje de la familia mientras el, inocentemente jugaba con sangre falsa y colmillos, encima de ellos en su dormitorio.

-Eso no puede ser.- dije de manera protectora, e inmediatamente agarré de nuevo la llave.

-Pero yo juro…-

-¿Están tus padres en casa?- Le pregunté.

-No, se fueron a San Diego por una convención médica.-

Mi corazón dejó de latir. -¿Planificaron su viaje a través de la agencia de viajes No Sabaku?- Le pregunté.

-Reservaron sus billetes en línea.- respondió, confuso.

-¿Entonces quién está contigo en casa?-

-Nuestra ama de llaves, Nina.- continuó.

-¿Quieres que Sakura sea tu niñera?- Taiseki se burló.

Entonces mis pensamientos se tornaron serios. Detrás de aquel escudo mecánico de madera podrían estar durmiendo dos vampiros adolescentes.

-Te acompañaré a casa.- le dije. -Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso en estos días.-

Seguí a los dos bobos por la empinada carretera hacia la casa de Yamato. Cuando llegamos a su entrada vi un garaje de tres coches conectado a la casa. Y luego, a escasos metros más atrás, otro garaje.

¿Un garaje no era suficiente? Pensé cuando nos acercamos a la casa.

-Voy a decirle a mamá que estás haciendo tu tarea con Yamato.- dije. -Hoy deberíais quedaros dentro negociando con las tarjetas de Pokemon o lo que sea que hacéis. Es seguro que llueva.-

-Te dije que era rara.- Taiseki susurró cuando los dos entraron a la casa.

Esperé un momento, mientras andaba con mi bicicleta hasta la mitad del camino de la entrada y, a continuación, me detuve de nuevo en silencio. Arrime mi bicicleta contra el lateral de su casa de ladrillo.

Desde que Yamato se alojaba con Nina, asumí que el garaje adjunto, con las idas y venidas de un preadolescente y una trabajadora ama de llaves, estaba demasiado expuesto como para ocultar un vampiro. Pero escudriñe en él de todos modos. Vi un Rolls de época y estantes de herramientas.

Ahora que Yamato y Taiseki seguramente estaban en casa resolviendo raíces cuadradas, me dirigí hacia el otro garaje. Tomé un profundo aliento y apunté a la puerta con la llave.

Presione el botón. No pasó nada. La puerta no se movió. El abridor no hizo clic.

Pulsé de nuevo. La puerta todavía estaba ahí.

-No es para eso.- dijo Yamato cuando él y Taiseki salieron de la casa.

Salté hacia atrás.

-Se abre de esta forma.- dijo Henry, y dio un paso sobre una alfombra de BIENVENIDO A CASA.

La puerta del garaje comenzó a abrirse.

-¡No! ¡Tapad vuestros ojos!- Lloré, y me puse en frente de ellos como si mi larguirucho brazo les impidiese ver los dos ataúdes. Era demasiado tarde. La puerta del garaje se abrió lentamente, como una chirriante tapa de un ataúd. Mi corazón dejó de latir. Apenas podía abrir los ojos. Entonces los vi. No uno, sino dos BMW plateados, ambos con los parachoques engalanados con pegatinas rojas de Dullsville Middle School "Soy el orgulloso padre de un estudiante honorífico" Fui al interior del garaje y miré a alrededor, debajo, y en el interior de la parte trasera de los lujosos vehículos.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?- preguntó Taiseki. -¿No estas acostumbrada a ver coches sin calaveras y tibias cruzadas?-

-Bueno, si esto no abre el garaje.- dije, ahora cansada y enojada, -¿qué hace?-

Seguimos a Yamato a su gigantesco patio trasero, que era del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, con un mosaico de azulejos en el patio, una piscina de tamaño olímpico, y un jardín de flores de un millón de dólares. Apuntó la llave hacia la casa y presionó el botón. De repente, focos, dispersos alrededor de su propiedad, iluminaron el patio ya iluminado por el sol.

-Nina se asusta cuando se encuentra en la casa.- declaró Henry. -Afirma que ve sombras y cosas que se mueven en el patio trasero. Mantengo las luces encendidas cuando mis padres están fuera de la ciudad. Pero desde que la perdí, aquí atrás ha estado oscuro como la boca de un lobo.-

No entendía. ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con Sasori? ¿Por qué regresaría por él? ¿O fue a asegurarse de que seguía allí? Caminé por el patio de Yamato pasando la piscina y el jardín para ver lo que él necesitaba iluminar. El enorme campo se desperdició en un muchacho que estaba más interesado en las teorías científicas que en lanzar balones de fútbol.

Entonces lo vi. En la esquina más alejada del patio, al menos sesenta metros desde donde estaba de pie, había construida una casa del árbol. -¡Es perfecta!- Exclamé.

-Solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí hasta que mi papá me construyó un laboratorio en el sótano, ahora paso el tiempo allí.- dijo Yamato. -Me acaba de comprar un telescopio para atraerme al aire libre y a la casa del árbol de nuevo, pero está todavía en la caja en mi habitación.-

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunté, apuntando a una cuerda con una polea oxidada que colgaba de una de las enormes ramas. -Es un principio similar al utilizado en unas casas en Europa.- dijo Yamato detrás de mí. -Lo había instalado para subir los muebles.-

¿O ataúdes? Me pregunté.

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo?- preguntó con orgullo.

Todavía tenía la protección de los rayos del sol y la inquebrantable curiosidad de un gato, pero si me iba a la mansión y esperaba a que Sasuke se despertase, entonces, Sasori y Tayuya también se estarían levantando. La luna hacía tictac. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. En primer lugar tenía que asegurarme que Yamato y Taiseki se fueran lejos del árbol.

-¿Qué tal si ponemos juntos el telescopio que te compró tu papá?- Sugerí.

A Yamato se le iluminó la cara como si lo hubiese invitado a ver un pase privado de El Señor de los Anillos. -No sabía que te interesaba la astronomía.- dijo.

Taiseki me miró con escepticismo. -Probablemente sólo quiere mirar por las ventanas de los vecinos.- Miré airadamente a mi hermano.

-Y necesitaremos los mapas de las constelaciones.- añadí. -Y no te olvides de cualquier gráfico y diagrama que puedas tener.-

-Hay un buen número de constelaciones que se pueden ver a la luz del día.-

-Seremos capaces de verlas con mayor claridad cuando se ponga el sol. Así que tómate tu tiempo. No vengas hasta que lo tengas todo listo. Yo esperaré aquí.-

Tan pronto como los dos compañeros alcanzaron el patio trasero, comencé a subir la gruesa escalera de madera que me llevó hasta la casita del árbol, las tablas crujían debajo de mis botas. Di un paso por la desigual cubierta de la casa. La puerta de madera crujía medio abierta.

Si Sasori y Tayuya se escondían aquí…entonces me di cuenta de por qué Sasori lo había abandonado en la fábrica. Si Yamato seguía utilizándolo para iluminar el árbol, ellos corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos y quemados por la luz. Cuando abrí la puerta de madera, esperaba encontrar los ataúdes que había estado buscando. En cambio vi una versión en 3-D del Laboratorio de Dexter. En una mesa plegable de laboratorio había copas polvorientas, platos petrificados, y un microscopio. La tabla periódica y un gráfico de la fotosíntesis estaban grabados en las inclinadas paredes. El interior del árbol estaba dividido por una cortina negra. Tiré lentamente de ella. Lo que encontré me quitó el aliento. Oculto en las sombras de la pared inclinada de madera había un ataúd negro adornado con pegatinas de bandas góticas, rodeadas de suciedad. ¡Y descansando junto a él estaba un féretro rosa pálido!

Había soñado aproximadamente toda mi vida con este momento, pero nunca creí que realmente llegase a buen término. Esta era mi oportunidad de presenciar de cerca y ver personalmente dos Nosferatus de nuestros días en su hábitat natural. Y con Tayuya, el momento era aún más significativo, porque ella, que una vez había sido humana, era ahora una vampiresa. Estaba viendo de primera mano un mundo del que yo siempre había previsto formar parte. Me acerque lentamente hacia el ataúd de color rosa, con la esperanza de poder ver cómo era el interior. Era tan moderno como escalofriante. Una vez Tayuya había sido mortal y ahora vivía en el infierno junto a su hermano gemelo. Me preguntaba si lamentaba su decisión.

Me acerqué de puntillas al ataúd de Sasori. Toqué suavemente la parte superior de la madera con la punta de los dedos. Retuve mi aliento y presioné mi oído contra la tapa. Podía oír la débil respiración de alguien que se encuentra en la etapa pesada del sueño. Y entonces lo oí moverse.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Taiseki.

Salté hacia atrás.

-¿Dónde estás?- gritó.

Corrí fuera de la habitación y rápidamente cerré la cortina.

Taiseki, con mapas enrollados bajo su brazo, estaba jugueteando con el microscopio. -Si piensas que este lugar es guay, tienes que ver el sótano.-

-He visto suficientes platos petrificados para el resto de mi vida. Vamos.- Tiré de mi hermano por la manga de su camiseta Izod a rayas y lo llevé a la puerta de árbol. A pesar de que tenía la protección de la luz del día, mire hacia atrás, a la espera de que Sasori y Tayuya nos siguieran.

Llegamos a la parte inferior de la escalera chirriante para encontrarnos a Yamato que llevaba el telescopio.

-Vamos a llevarlo a nuestra casa.- dije, agarrando el telescopio. -Este árbol no cumple los requisitos.-

-Pero mi papá…-

-Hablando de tu padre, creo que deberías quedarte en nuestra casa el resto de la semana.- Le dije a Yamato. Mi hermano y su amigo se animaron.

-En serio. No deberías estar en esta enorme casa sin tus padres. Y estoy segura de que Nina podría cogerse unas vacaciones.-

-Eso sería formidable. ¿A tus padres no les importará?- preguntó educadamente.

-Empaca tu maleta, y ni una palabra más.- ordené mientras nos dirigimos a su casa.

* * *

Lo siento mucho por subirlas hasta hoy..pero pues..tube unos contratiempos y pues...estube de cumpleaños :3 espero muchos regalos o.o ok no xD Voy a actualizar pronto :D Esperen el siguiente cap...cuidense.

Sayonara


	7. Lost and Found

Lo siento tanto chicas . Yo se que me he tardado un mundo en subir la conti y que deben odiarme, pero las voy a recompensar...aqui esta la conti :)

* * *

Poco después del anochecer me puse mi sudadera de Emily The Strange, me encapuche, cerré bien el bolsillo del bolso que guardaba dentro la llave del garaje de Yamato. Corrí a la mansión levantando el cemento de las rotas escaleras de enfrente de la puerta y ansiosamente golpeé la aldaba con forma de serpiente. Sasuke abrió la puerta. Fui recibida por mi guapo novio, que estaba de pie con una camiseta de bolos blanca y negra y jeans negros con colgantes cadenas de plata, luciendo una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquier gótica de dieciséis años de edad obsesionada con los vampiros. Antes de que incluso tuviese una oportunidad para decirme hola, solté, -Tengo grandes noticias. ¡He encontrado los ataúdes!-

-¡Eso es impresionante! ¿Dónde?-

-Te los enseñaré.- dije, agarrando su mano y llevándolo fuera de la mansión hacia el Mercedes. Sasuke me llevó hasta el borde del bosque Oakley, y salimos del coche. -El coche fúnebre de Sasori estaba aquí.- dije, apuntando a un montón de virutas de madera.

Seguimos las marcas frescas de neumáticos que nos llevaron fuera del bosque y que se convirtieron en pistas de barro que se dirigían a la calle.

-Deben de haberse marchado en el coche fúnebre. Si actuamos con rapidez, podemos llevarnos los ataúdes.-

Sasuke aparcó el Mercedes fuera de la casa de Yamato y nos deslizamos por el patio trasero.

-Ahí.- dije con orgullo, apuntando a la casita de árbol. Sasuke y yo estábamos pendientes de cualquier señal que nos indicase que Sasori y Tayuya podían estar todavía dentro. No había ningún parpadeo de velas, ni se veía ningún movimiento a través de las cortinas de las ventanas.

-Esta es la polea que Yamato utiliza para subir los muebles al árbol.- Susurré, sosteniendo la cuerda colgante. -Sasori también debe de haberla utilizado. Esta es la forma en que nosotros bajaremos los ataúdes.-

-Quédate aquí.- dijo Sasuke. -Si ves algo, no dudes en salir corriendo. Yo puedo cuidarme solo.-

Miré alrededor. –Pero…-

Cuando me volví, Sasuke se había ido.

Una vez más Sasuke me estaba protegiendo. ¿No sabía que podíamos mover los ataúdes más rápidamente si nos ayudábamos entre los dos? Busqué alrededor del árbol y no encontré ninguna señal de Tayuya o Sasori.

Subí de puntillas por la escalera y entre en la casa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Sasuke. -Pensaba que teníamos un trato.-

-Lo tenemos. Pero te echaba de menos.- dije, dándole un abrazo rápido. -Además, he estado aquí antes y puedo mostrártelo todo.-

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, se dirigió a la ventana, y miró detenidamente hacia fuera.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.- dijo. -¿Dónde se ocultan? ¿En los platos petrificados?-

-No, tonto.- Tiré abriendo la cortina negra.

El oscuro cuarto estaba diferente de cómo lo había visto hacía un par de horas antes, las tapas de los ataúdes están abiertas. Eché una ojeada al ataúd de Tayuya. Tenía un satinado edredón rosado con un encaje negro, una almohada rosa de piel falsa, y un Scare Bear negro de felpa. Los grabados de la lápida que Sasuke y yo habíamos visto en el ascensor de la fábrica se insertaban ahora en las inclinadas paredes de la casa del árbol. El antiguo candelabro y la copa de estaño que Sasori había utilizado en el cementerio Dullsville durante el intento de ceremonia de convenio estaban ahora descansando en el suelo. Un bolso negro y una pequeña mochila de Nancy Nightmare estaban arrimados en la esquina. Junto a ellas había una caja abierta del Club del Ataúd, con amuletos llenos de sangre mortal del grupo del Club. La única forma que tenía la pareja de sobrevivir sin llamar la atención o la sangre de los mortales de Dullsville.

Entonces noté una nevera portátil color rojo sangre. Me arrodillé junto a ella y toqué con la punta de los dedos el borde de la tapa blanca de poli estireno. ¿Qué estaban guardando dentro? ¿Bolsas o botellas de sangre? ¿Órganos trasplantados? ¿Una cabeza humana? Tomé un respiro y comencé a levantar la tapa.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Sasuke.

Casi salté de mi propia piel pálida.

-Necesito que mantengas la puerta abierta por mí.- susurró Sasuke. -Voy a tener que arrastrar los ataúdes.-

-Déjame ayudarte.- me ofrecí.

-Puedo hacerlo.- dijo, siempre tan caballeroso. -No quiero que te lastimes.-

Sasuke comenzó a cerrar la tapa del ataúd de Sasori cuando oímos voces provenientes del exterior.

-Podrían ser Taiseki y Yamato.- dije. -No podemos permitir que entren.-

-Quédate aquí. Voy a desviarlos.-

Me escondí en las sombras y, comencé a buscar en el escondite de los dos vampiros adolescentes. La mesa de plástico se había transformado en un mostrador de maquillaje gótico. Examiné las cuidadosamente colocadas sombras de ojos rosas y negras de Tayuya, las barras de labios de color gris, y el brillo. Abrí una pequeña botella de esmalte de uñas color algodón de azúcar.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de ser un vampiro?-

Dejé caer el esmalte de uñas y rápidamente me di la vuelta.

Sasori estaba de pie delante de mí, vestido con una camiseta blanca que decía "Muérdeme, soy de Transilvania" y un pantalón negro del ejército.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunté.

-¿No debería preguntarte eso a ti?- dijo. Su pelo rojo colgaba sobre su rostro.

-Justamente me estaba marchando…-

-Pensé que estarías encantada de verme. Después de todo, ¿no has estado buscándome estos últimos días?-

Me distancié y aparté la vista de sus grises hipnóticos ojos. No quería volver con él al cementerio de Dullsville.

-Tayuya afirmó que te vio reflejada en la Sala de los Espejos.- dijo, acercándose.

Hice una pausa. Apenas podía respirar. Miré a través de la cortina blanca de la ventana, planificando mi fuga.

-Pero yo se la verdad.- continuó. -Puedes haberla engañado a ella con ese circo de los espejos, pero a mí no. Vi como Sasuke te mordía y como te transformabas con mis propios ojos. Lamentó no haberlo conseguido primero.-

Respiré otra vez. Pero sólo por un momento porque él se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí.

-¿No cumplió Uchiha tus necesidades más oscuras?- susurró. -Pensaba que tenías lo que querías.-

-Lo tengo.-

-Entonces no tendrías que estar aquí ahora, ¿verdad? Uchiha no satisface lo que realmente deseas, ¿verdad? Esa es la razón por la que estás intentando encontrarme.-

Hice una pausa. Intente pasar por delante de él, pero agarró mi mano.

La levantó. -Tienes venas de amor muy largas.- dijo, deslizando su dedo a lo largo de una delgada vena azul, su uña pintada de negro en agudo contraste con mi piel pálida. -Mira aquí, ¿ves cómo se separa? Como si siguieses un camino con un amor, pero entonces elegiste otro.-

-Antes estaba loca por Marilyn Manson. Ahora amo a Sasuke.- dije bruscamente.

Apretó mi mano más fuerte. -Tú y yo, ahora somos lo mismo.-

-Nosotros nunca fuimos, ni nunca seremos, lo mismo.- dije. Sasori no parecía convencido.

-¿Y si compartimos una copa juntos?- preguntó, acercando mi muñeca a su boca. -Entonces estaremos más cerca que nunca.-

Rápidamente aleje mi brazo -Sasuke sacia toda sed que tengo.-

-¿Eso es todo lo que pensaste que serías? ¿Una princesa de la noche?-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tayuya?-

Entonces eso me golpeó: si Sasori estaba aquí, ¿dónde estaba su hermana gemela? Corrí por delante de él, hacia la cubierta de la casa del árbol, y miré al patio. Sasuke estaba examinando la tierra cerca de la piscina. A pocos metros del árbol, creí ver un largo pelo rojizo salir de detrás de uno de los árboles.

Giré, esperando encontrarme a Sasori sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero él ya no estaba de pie detrás de mí. En cambio vi a Sasori y a Tayuya salir como flechas del árbol, a través del patio, hacia mi confiado novio.

-¡Sasuke!- Llamé. Estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzar a Sasuke antes de que ellos lo hicieran. ¿Y de todos modos, qué podría hacer contra dos vampiros? ¿Cómo podría una gótica mortal detenerlos?

Entonces me acordé.

-¡Alexander cúbrete! ¡Con una toalla! ¡Ahora!- Grité.

Me miró confuso, pero arrebató una toalla de playa doblada de una silla, se agachó debajo, y se envolvió en ella.

Me puse la capucha y tiré de los cordones del bolso.

Agarré la llave de la puerta del garaje y señalé hacia la casa de Yamato. Tomé un profundo aliento y presioné mi dedo contra el botón con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ráfagas de luces, iluminaron todo el patio, incluyendo a Sasori y Tayuya.

Los dos vampiros se detuvieron. La repentina ráfaga de luz era como kryptonita. Protegieron sus pálidos rostros con sus blancos brazos. Cada uno de ellos siseó y huyó en la oscuridad. Bajé por la escalera y corrí a la piscina cubierta. Sin aliento, finalmente llegué junto a Sasuke, todavía cubierto debajo de una silla.

Apunte con la llave a la casa de nuevo, pulsé el botón, y una vez más el luminoso patio se volvió oscuro.

Me llevó unos minutos que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Finalmente pude ver a Sasuke con todo el pelo enredado y una toalla a su lado.

-Una idea inteligente.- me felicitó y me dio un largo beso.

-Mejor salimos de aquí…- dije.

-Sasori estará más decidido que nunca por conseguir a Deidara. Ahora que sabe que hemos encontrado su escondite. No van a esperar mucho más.-

* * *

Bien, aqui termina este emocionante cap y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo...pues para que vean que no soy tan cruel xD Más tarde, por la noche es lo mas seguro, subire otro cap :) Gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus rr :D Hasta la proxima.

Sayonara


	8. Gossip and Garlic

Y pues bien :D Como lo prometi, aqui esta el siguien te cap. Espero les guste.

* * *

Si había mañanas en las que no quería salir de la cama, esta era una de ellas. Después de pulsar la alarma en repetidas ocasiones, al final desconecté mi despertador de Nightmare Before Christmas y lo escondí bajo mi cama. Lo que no podía desconectar era la voz de mi madre.

-¡Sakura!- Me llamó desde abajo por millonésima vez. -Te has dormido. Otra vez.- Después de una rápida ducha, me puse un conjunto black-on-black. Me arrastré a la cocina para tomar de un trago un poco de los restos del lodo matutino que mi papá llamaba "café".

Encontré a Taiseki reclutado ya por la TV con nuestro nuevo huésped, Yamato. Los dos amigos estaban pegados a la pantalla, viendo escenas históricas de acorazados que estaban usando sus cañones mientras devoraban Pop-Tarts y Crunch Berries.

Con cada crujido del capitán y el auge de los cañones, sentía como si mi cabeza estuviese detrás de las líneas enemigas.

-¡Apaguen eso!- Rogué, y cambié de canal a la tele tienda.

Una pequeña rubia con una perfecta manicura francesa estaba posando con deslumbrantes pulseras de plata.

-¡Date prisa, sólo es válida durante 50 segundos!- Le advertí a Taiseki. -Puedes tener una en cinco fáciles pagos. El topacio azul combina con tus ojos.-

Taiseki corrió a la TV y me quitó el mando de la mano. -¡Quítate!- dijo, y cambio de vuelta al canal de historia. -Si miras, quizás aprendas algo. Entonces tu informe escolar podría estar enmarcado en la oficina de papá, en vez de terminar en su trituradora de papel.-

Revolví la nata y una libra de azúcar en una taza del Club de Campo de Dullsville y me serví un pequeño cuenco de Count Chocula. El tiroteo y el excesivo crujido seguían. Apenas podía abrir mis párpados negros lo suficiente como para ver los vampiros de chocolate flotar en la leche entre los fantasmas y los murciélagos. Mi mamá irrumpió en la cocina y abrió la puerta de la nevera. -Buenos días.- dijo alegremente. -Pensé que nunca te levantarías.-

-Tampoco yo.- me quejé.

-Vi a la Sra. Okazaki en la farmacia anoche comprando jarabe para la tos para Deidara.- dijo, llenando su tupperware de comida de bajo contenido en grasa, y guardando en su bolsa su ensalada pre hecha.

-Deidara debe tener el mismo resfriado que tú tenías.-

-Sí, él no ha ido a la escuela. Es la primera vez que solo detesto la escuela en vez de odiarla.-

-Bueno, creo que él ya tiene un remedio. Su madre me dijo que una muchacha le había estado llevando batidos de proteínas y que él se sentía mejor.-

-Te refieres a una de las animadoras, ¿verdad?- Pregunté.

-No la Sra. Okazaki dejó muy claro que esta chica es nueva en la ciudad y vestía…bueno, no de una manera conservadora.- dijo mi mamá, agarrando un agua embotellada y cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

-¿Quieres decir, como yo?-

Mi madre hizo una pausa. Era Tayuya.

-¿La chica de pelo rojo con la que Deidara fue al Carnaval de Primavera?- Preguntó Taiseki.

-Puede ser.- respondió mi mamá. -No los vi juntos.-

-Solamente los vi a lo lejos.- dijo mi hermano. -Pero un niño del Club de Matemáticas jura que tiene un gemelo. También fueron vistos saliendo del cementerio. Su hermano estaba vestido como si saliese de un barco pirata.-

-Y también dicen que duermen en las alcantarillas.- Taiseki continuó.

-No es agradable chismorrear.- advirtió mi madre.

-Oí que son fantasmas. Un tipo dice que se puede ver a través de ellos.- dijo Taiseki.

-Y también hablan de tatuajes y piercings.- Yamato añadió. -He oído que tiene más agujeros en la cabeza que los que tienes tú.- me dijo Yamato.

-Tengo tatuajes.- dije, enrollando mi manga y mostrándole un tatuaje de un murciélago.

-Tu papá te dijo que te lo quitaras.- aconsejó mi madre.

-Y él tiene perforadas sus rótulas.- continuó mí hermano.

-Bueno, perforaré tus rotulas si no dejan de chismorrear como dos ancianas.-

-Muy bien. Chicos, van a perder el autobús si no terminan pronto.- ordenó mi madre.

Taiseki y Yamato colocaron sus cuencos vacíos en el lavavajillas.

-Mamá, ¿La Sra. Okazaki te dijo de donde traía esa chica los batidos proteínicos para Deidara?- Le pregunté.

-Se supone que son batidos especiales de Rumania. Le pedí a la Sra. Okazaki que me consiguiera la receta.-

Una deliciosa bebida, pensé. Ingredientes: Una taza de hielo triturado. Un plátano. Un frasco de sangre de vampiro.

-No creo que te guste esa bebida rumana.-

Por último en el televisor tuvimos un descanso de los disparos, que fueron sustituidos por un anuncio de cápsulas de ajo. Taiseki apuntó con el mando a distancia para apagarlo.

-No, espera.- dije.

-¿Estás de repente interesada en la historia?- Taiseki preguntó con orgullo. -Tal vez, después de todo, se te está pegando algo de mí.-

-Shhh...-

Mi mamá siguió a Taiseki y a Yamato, que ya se dirigían a la puerta.

-Un ajo.- el comercial continuó. -Natural y sin olor. Contribuye a promover la salud cardiovascular con sólo una cápsula al día.-

Su eslogan debería decir "Un olor-forma gratis de mantener lejos a los vampiros".

Me sorprendí con una idea. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en ella? ¡No había nada que me gustase más que un plan completamente nuevo!

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo, enserio que lo aprecio mucho. Espero que sigan asi y pues nada...Hasta la proxima :D

Sayonara


	9. Haunted House Calls

Oh, pero miren que tenemos por aqui :D Si..el cap 9 *-* Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

-Hey, Hina ¿te importaría pasar por la Farmacia Paxx?- Le pedí a mi mejor amiga cuando entré en su camioneta. -Sólo tengo que comprar un par de cosas de camino a la escuela.-

-Pero, Naruto nos espera en las gradas. No quiero llegar tarde.-

-Solo me llevará unos segundos.- rogué.

Mi vieja amiga estaba totalmente enamorada de su amor futbolero como yo lo estaba por mi novio vampiro. Me habría enfermado si no entendiera su devoción amorosa.

-Bueno.- ella finalmente aceptó. -Así podré obtener algunos dulces para Naruto. Le encanta el regaliz rojo.-

Recordé cuando Hinata y yo pasábamos el rato fuera de la Farmacia Paxx comiendo regaliz rojo hasta que nos sentíamos enfermas. Ahora, en lugar de crear nuevos recuerdos conmigo, los creaba con Naruto.

Me volví a mi mejor amiga, quien llevaba caquis y una camiseta con cuello de botones azul claro. Desde que conocía a Hinata, ella siempre había usado pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de gran tamaño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no había notado el cambio?

-Además, nos dará una oportunidad para salir.- añadió amablemente.

Hinata tenía razón. Estaba tan envuelta en evitar la unión entre Deidara y Tayuya que no tenía ni tiempo para hablar, o incluso abrir los ojos. Ahora que ambas teníamos novios, no nos aferrábamos la una a la otra como antes. ¿Eso significaba que ya no nos necesitábamos?

-Ha sido siempre así desde que éramos niñas.- Estuve de acuerdo.

-Sé que tenemos unos novios fantásticos, pero extraño nuestra amistad.-

-¡Yo también! Tenemos que conseguir tiempo para nosotras.-

-Es un pacto.- dijo, levantando su rosado dedo.

-Un pacto.- dije, entrelazando mi dedo con el suyo.

Más que pasar el tiempo aparte, sentía como si estuviese sola en la oscuridad, no podía compartir con mi mejor amiga el hecho de que nuestra ciudad estaba plagada de vampiros.

-Si te cuento algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a Naruto?- Le pregunté.

-¿Es sobre sexo?-

-No. Es incluso más grande.

-¿Qué es más secreto que el sexo?-

Estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo. Decirle a mi mejor amiga, la razón por la que mi novio nunca había sido visto a la luz del día. Explicarle por qué Sasori conducía un coche fúnebre. Por qué la fantasmagórica Tayuya de repente había llegado a Dullsville. Pero la cara de ángel de Hinata parecía tan feliz, su mayor preocupación era la ropa qué llevaría a la escuela, y qué marca de caramelos le compraría a Naruto. No podía estropear su mundo perfecto.

-Mañana tendremos una prueba sorpresa en la clase del Sr. Hatake.-

-Duh.- dijo, rodando sus ojos. -Todo el mundo sabe eso.-

-¿En serio?- Le pregunté, casi horrorizada. -Tal vez estoy perdiendo mi toque.-

Estaba agachada en el pasillo, estudiando las recetas de la Madre Naturaleza y llenando mi cesta de la compra roja con vitaminas C y cajas de cápsulas de ajo, cuando Hinata finalmente se me acercó.

-Pensaba que te sentías mejor.- dijo, mientras sostenía varios paquetes de regaliz rojo.

-Lo estoy, solo quiero abastecerme.-

-¿De pastillas de ajo?- preguntó, confundida. -Pensaba que ya se te había pasado la obsesión por los vampiros ahora que estabas saliendo con Sasuke.-

-Lo sé. Acabo de ver este comercial y…-

-Hablando de Sasuke.- ella interrumpió apasionadamente -¿Quieren reunirse con nosotros en el Hatsy Diner después del partido de fútbol de esta noche?-

¿Cómo podría decirle a mi mejor amiga que no después de haber hecho nuestro pacto? Mientras yo estuviera con Sasuke y Deidara enfermo en casa, pensé, todos estaríamos a salvo.

-Sí, es una gran idea. No creo que Sasuke haya ido al Hatsy.-

Hinata y yo llevamos nuestras compras al mostrador. Estábamos de pie, pasando inadvertidas, mientras una empleada mayor escondida detrás de un revistero y su adolescente empleada que colocaba paquetes de copias estaban hablando.

-Esos dos chicos sobre los que te hablé vinieron aquí anoche.- cuchicheó una. -Creo que son primos de la extraña familia de la mansión de Benson Hill.-

-Oí que ellos se ven como cadáveres andantes.- dijo la joven que estaba de espaldas.

-Sí. Solamente no entiendo por qué la juventud de hoy en día creé que es guay parecer que acaban de salir de un ataúd.-

-He oído que uno de ellos conduce un coche fúnebre.- Dije.

Sólo entonces la empleada de más edad dejó el periódico y me descubrió. Sus ojos se salieron como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó. -¿Ha estado esperando mucho tiempo?-

-¡Una eternidad!- dije.

Por lo tanto, Sasori y Tayuya estaban empezando a dar a conocer su presencia en todo Dullsville. ¿Se aburrían, eran descuidados, o marcaban su territorio? A pesar de que Deidara y yo habíamos pasado nuestras vidas atacándonos mutuamente, no quería que Tayuya y Sasori fueran detrás de él. Además de que lo estaban buscando para hacerle más daño que una simple retorcedura de cuello. Una mezcla de emociones me inundó. Debía proteger un muchacho Dullsvilliano del dúo mortal, frustrar un plan para así no tener al infame esnob del fútbol causando estragos, y evitar que mi némesis se convierta en un vampiro antes de que lo hiciese yo. Tenía que conseguir darle esas cápsulas a Deidara. En cualquier momento, Sasori o Tayuya podrían atacar…o en su caso, morder. Mantener mi nueva identidad de vampiro era agotador, aunque realmente estaba comenzando a disfrutar de ella.

Todo lo que antes anhelaba como una gótica obsesionada por los vampiros, ahora tenía que vivirlo…aberración por la luz y pasión por la oscuridad, teniendo una identidad secreta, siendo una persona con información privilegiada en lugar de una forastera. Me imaginaba el resto, volando por el alto cielo de Dullsville, viviendo en una horripilante mazmorra, mientras Sasuke y yo permanecíamos alejados del día abrazados en un enorme ataúd.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, monté en mi bicicleta para ir a ver a Deidara, con la bolsa de la Farmacia Paxx dentro de mi mochila de Olivia Outcast. Ya había llamado a Sai y le había dicho que llegaría con unos pocos minutos de retraso para encontrarme con Sasuke. Era fundamental mantener mi farsa de vampiro, así que había esperado hasta que oscureciera para ir a verle, en caso de que Deidara le contase a Tayuya sobre mi visita. Si compartió con ella que lo había visitado después de la escuela el primer día que estaba enfermo, Tayuya podría asumir que Deidara estaba delirante por su enfermedad. Pero ahora que mi némesis se estaba recuperando, tenía que cubrir mis pistas. No podía darles ninguna razón para que sospecharan que era todavía mortal.

-Te he estado esperando todo el día.- dijo Deidara cuando abrió la puerta de la calle. Llevaba unos pantalones de franela a cuadros y una camisa de surf de manga larga, se veía mucho más saludable, una mala señal por qué volvería a la escuela, pero buena por qué aún no le habían mordido.

-¿Me echaste de menos?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa empalagosa.

-Pensé que eras Tayuya.- dijo, decepcionado. -No estamos interesados en comprar galletas de Ghoul Scout.- dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Rápidamente la bloqueé con mi bota.

-Estoy dando los toques finales a mi proyecto de salud.- dije, abriendo la puerta y dando un paso dentro.

-¿Quieres que me sienta mejor o que me lleven al depósito de cadáveres?-

-¿Tengo elección?-

-Por qué no anotas en tu informe el motivo de la enfermedad de Deidara Okazaki. Dos palabras: Sakura Haruno. Estoy seguro de que en el Instituto de Enfermedades Infecciosas han oído hablar de ti.- dijo Deidara.

Hice caso omiso de sus comentarios groseros y caminé en su recién pintada cocina de color amarillo girasol, que todavía olía a pintura. -He oído que has estado recibiendo visitas de una fantasmal y dulce stripper. Quiero decir, amiga.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Parece que alguien está celosa.-

Saque la bolsa de la Farmacia Paxx y la coloqué en la parte superior de la mesa de granito de la cocina.

-Mi mamá ya me consiguió la medicina.-

-Es sólo un par de cosas para que así yo pueda obtener más crédito. Vitamina C, una bolsa de pastillas para la tos, y unas cápsulas de ajo.-

-¿Cápsulas de ajo? Voy a oler como un restaurante italiano.-

-Son buenas para la salud cardiovascular. Deberían ayudarte en el campo de fútbol.-

-¿No has visto todos mis trofeos? Puedo jugar dormido.- dijo con arrogancia.

Me estaba quedando sin opciones y tiempo. Tuve que ir a la yugular.

-Dicen que se trata de un gran afrodisíaco. Emiten un olor que las chicas encuentran irresistible. Algo sobre feromonas. De todos modos, alguien como tú no debería necesitarlas.- dije, dirigiéndome a la puerta con las cápsulas.

-Hey, espera.- dijo, alcanzándome en la entrada. -Déjalas aquí.- Agarró el paquete de mi mano. -No para mí, por supuesto. Para los chicos del equipo.-

* * *

Deidara y sus cosas xD Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap tanto como yo y pues nada. Gracias por su apoyo

Sayonara


	10. Hatsy's Diner

De nuevo yo por aqui subiendo un nuevo cap para ustedes :D Disfruten.

* * *

A una cuadra al norte de la plaza del centro de Dullsville estaba el restaurante Hatsy, un restaurante pintoresco de los años cincuenta con sus reservados de vinilo azules y blancos, el suelo de baldosas blancas y negras, señales de neón de Coca-Cola, y un menú de hamburguesas, papas fritas, y los batidos de chocolate más espesos de toda la ciudad. Las camareras se ataviaban con uniformes rojos mientras que los camareros se vestían como idiotas. De vez en cuando Hinata y yo frecuentábamos el Hatsy después de la escuela cuando nos las arreglábamos para gorronear el suficiente cambio como para pedir unos aros de cebolla y dejar una mediocre propina.

Sasuke y yo llegamos al Hatsy. Unas pocas familias y unas cuantas parejas jóvenes estaban dispersas por todo el comedor. Los jugadores de fútbol ya estaban bebiendo a tragos sus cervezas y comiendo papas fritas en dos grandes mesas. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a nosotros mientras caminábamos a través del limpio, brillante y nítido restaurante envueltos en nuestra habitual oscuridad.

Una oleada de emoción me envolvió, me sentía como una princesa gótica que iba del brazo de su apuesto príncipe gótico, aunque sabía que sus miradas eran más de burla que de envidia. Sasuke estudió los cuadros de Bobby Darrin, Ricky Nelson, Sandra Dee, demasiado absorto en su nuevo entorno como para sentirse cohibido.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados solos en un reservado en una esquina.

-Hey, chicos, estamos aquí.- llamó Hinata.

Sasuke y yo nos acomodamos en el reservado.

-Pensaba que se sentarían con el resto del equipo de fútbol.- comenté mientras agarraba los menús que estaban detrás de un servilletero.

-Pensamos que sería más íntimo si solo estábamos nosotros.- dijo Hinata.

Una alta camarera con la figura de un reloj de arena, peinada al estilo de los 60, y gafas blancas se acercó a nuestra mesa, mascando un chicle.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yui.- dijo, sin dejar de mascar. Sacó un cuaderno de su delantal blanco. -¿Qué puedo servirles?-

-Dos batidos de vainilla y una orden de papas fritas atómicas.- dijo Naruto.

-A nosotros lo mismo, pero en cambio tráiganos unos batidos de chocolate, por favor.- dijo Sasuke. Yui hizo un globo y lo explotó con sus dientes delanteros. Luego, se largó a la cocina. Todos los chicos en el comedor se fijaron en ella, incluso Sasuke y Naruto.

-Cuando crezca, quiero verme como ella.- Le dije a Sasuke.

-Ya lo eres.- dijo, poniendo su brazo a mí alrededor y dándome un apretón.

A Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos cuando descubrió la vieja máquina de discos. -Esto es genial.- dijo, hojeando el menú de canciones de los años 50. -Sólo he visto estas en películas.- Había olvido que mi novio había pasado la mayor parte de su vida escondido en el ático de su habitación, lejos del jazz mundano de los mortales. Me ponía la piel de gallina verlo tan fascinado en su nuevo entorno, mientras examinaba la lista de títulos y artistas.

-Elvis rocks.- dijo, encantado. Metí mi mano en mi monedero y coloqué un cuarto en la máquina de discos.

Poco después, "Love Me Tender" sonaba en los altavoces. Sasuke sonrió de forma dulce y apretó mi mano. Su pierna tocaba la mía, y podía sentir como seguía el ritmo de la canción dando golpecitos con sus botas por debajo de la mesa.

-Así que, ¿que han estado haciendo últimamente?- preguntó Naruto.

-Cazando ataúdes.- dijo Sasuke.

Hinata y Naruto nos miraron de forma extraña.

-Lo habitual.- dije, sonriendo.

Naruto y Hinata se rieron.

-Entonces, ¿cómo os fue en el partido?- Sasuke le pregunto a Naruto mientras colocaba la servilleta en su regazo.

-Los jodimos bien. Pero sólo porque Deidara jugó.-

-No.- Hinata lo defendió. -Tú también anotaste.-

-Pensé que estaba enfermo.- dije.

-Bueno, se las arregló para venir y apuntar un par de goles. Tanto como odio decirlo, pero no somos un equipo ganador sin él.-

-¿Se fue a casa?- Le pregunté.

-No, está ahí.- dijo Naruto, señalando detrás de mí.

Me giré. Deidara estaba en el extremo final del restaurante, jugando al pinball.

-Él no debería salir de noche.- declaré. Hinata parecía perpleja.

-Lo estoy usando como mi proyecto para la clase de salud. El aire de la noche no es bueno para un resfriado. Perdónenme, estoy de vuelta en un segundo.- dije, y torpemente salí fuera del reservado.

Podía sentir los ojos fijos en mí mientras caminaba a través del restaurante, pero no por la misma razón que habían mirado a Yui.

Le di un toque en el hombro a Deidara. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Mi némesis me miró e hizo rodar sus ojos. -Pues parece que estoy jugando al pinball.-

-Estás enfermo. No deberías estar fuera donde podrías coger más gérmenes.-

-Créeme, contigo a mi lado, ya he cogido varias enfermedades.- dijo, pulsando los botones con entusiasmo.

-Deberías estar en casa.- ordené. La bola golpeó un parachoques, causando que el tablero se encendiese.

-¿Abandonaste al Chico Monstruo para hablar conmigo?- preguntó. -Has ido a mi casa dos veces. Estoy empezando a pensar…-

-Es mejor que no pienses. ¿Tomaste tu ajo?-

-Tenía un partido, no una cita.- dijo, inclinándose hacia la máquina.

-Deberías estar descansando.-

-Suenas como mi madre.- dijo, golpeando los botones.

-Bueno, tal vez deberías escucharla.-

-¿Por qué, para que me diga que no puedo ver a Tayuya? ¿Ha estado mi madre hablando contigo?-

-¿Ella no la aprueba?- Le pregunté, curiosa.

-¿Qué crees?-

-Tu madre tiene razón esta vez. Tayuya no es tu tipo. Necesitas una chica con una diadema, no un tatuaje.-

-¿De verdad? Tayuya viste como tú y siempre has estado tratando de convencerme desde hace años que no eras una mutante. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que no era la ropa que llevabas lo que hacía que la gente pensase que eras un monstruo?-

-Entonces, ¿qué ves en ella?- Le interrogué.

-Ella es la chica nueva, guapa y misteriosa. Lo mismo que te gusta de Sasuke.-

-Eso es completamente diferente. Sasuke me gusta porque es diferente de cualquier persona que he conocido y es exactamente como yo. Pero Tayuya no es tu tipo. Ella es demasiado gótica.-

-Al igual que alguien que conocemos...-

-¿Arriesgas tu popularidad por ella?- Susurré con una punzada de celos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo me preguntaba qué veía Deidara en Tayuya que no veía en mí.

-¿Estás bromeando? Conseguiré más puntos de popularidad saliendo con la nueva chica gótica en lugar de la antigua.-

Era como si hubiera clavado una estaca en mi corazón.

-Ella y Sasori salen conmigo todo el tiempo.- continuó en mi cara. -Ellos me vienen a ver a los entrenamientos y a los partidos. Soy más popular que nunca, un rey de los "residentes "y los "forasteros".-

-Te lo estoy diciendo, tu madre tiene razón esta vez.- Traté de advertirle.

-Bueno, ¿tenía razón mi madre acerca de Sasuke y de su familia?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la propagación desenfrenada de rumores en todo Dullsville de que los Uchiha eran vampiros. -Ella pensó que eran extraños solamente porque eran diferentes.-

-Así como tú.- dije.

-Ella dijo que eran vampiros.- continuó, golpeando la pelota de nuevo. -Todo el pueblo creyó que lo eran. Especialmente tú.-

-Fuiste tú quién arregló y propagó aquellos rumores. Pero en este caso, quizás deberías creerlo.-

-¿Que Tayuya es un vampiro?-

Hice una pausa.

El restaurante estaba tranquilo.

Deidara dejo que la bola rebotase contra el parachoques y que se fuese a través de las aletas.

Sólo entonces sentí a alguien detrás de mí. Me giré. Sasori, con una camiseta blanca rasgada de Bauhaus y jeans negros, y Tayuya con un minivestido negro y rosa y medias de red rosas, estaban en frente de mí, deslumbrantes. Ella era hermosa. Parecía una pequeña duendecilla gótica, con largos brazos delgados de los que colgaban pulseras de cuero negro, largo cabello rojo de algodón que fluía sobre sus hombros y brillantes y chispeantes ojos cafés. Ambos estaban en frente de mí como si estuviesen dispuestos a sacarme del restaurante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- exigió ella.

De repente, como un Superman gótico, Sasuke apareció a mi lado. Cuando Tayuya se inclinó hacia mí, Sasuke valientemente se puso entre nosotras.

-Adiós, Chica Monstruo.- dijo Deidara, tomando la mano de Tayuya. -Vamos, Sasori.-

Sasori le dio una mirada mortal a Sasuke y, a continuación, siguió a la extraña pareja hacia la mesa en las que los snobs del fútbol estaban comiendo. Me apoyé en la máquina de pinball cuando Deidara se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa con Sasori y Tayuya a su lado. Los snobs del fútbol se apartaron poco a poco como si los hermanos rumanos tuviesen la rabia. Los jugadores evitaron el contacto visual y mantuvieron la conversación entre ellos.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa del árbol.- susurró Sasuke. -Mientras Sasori y Tayuya están todavía aquí.- Sasuke y yo rápidamente regresamos a nuestra mesa para encontrar que nuestro pedido acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Naruto.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dije, agarrando mi bolso.

-¡Pero acaba de llegar la comida!- mi mejor amiga argumentó.

-Hinata y yo no podemos beber cuatro batidos.- dijo Naruto.

Eché una mirada a Deidara. El jugador estrella brillaba como centro de atención. Una chica, por un lado, y su nuevo amigo, por el otro. Me repugnaba.

-Nosotros realmente tenemos que irnos…- Repetí.

-¿Sólo porque Deidara y los chicos están ahí?- preguntó Hinata.

-Sí.- dije, -Pero no por la razón que piensas. Te lo explicaré más tarde. Confía en mí.-

Sasuke colocó dinero sobre la mesa. -Por favor, yo invito.-

-Nuestra noche de suerte…ahora podemos pedir hamburguesas.- bromeó Hinata.

Me reí y le di un abrazo rápido a mi mejor amiga.

Cuando todos los ojos estaban pegados en Yui, mientras llevaba los pedidos de Sasori y Tayuya, Sasuke y yo salimos a hurtadillas del restaurante, pasado el coche fúnebre de Sasori, y metiéndonos en el Mercedes.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos.- dije mientras corríamos a través del patio trasero de Yamato.

No sabíamos cuánto tiempo teníamos para quitar los ataúdes antes de que Sasori o Tayuya regresaran.

Subí por la escalera del árbol y Sasuke se reunió conmigo. Cuando tiré de nuevo por la cortina negra, los ataúdes estaban como los habíamos visto anteriormente.

Sasuke se puso detrás del ataúd de Sasori. Luego, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

La cama de Sasori no se movía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté.

-Está atascado.-

-¿Hay algo en él? ¿Tal vez un cadáver?-

-Tendrían que ser varios cadáveres. Esto pesa una tonelada.-

Sasuke abrió la tapa. Todo lo que había dentro era una manta arrugada negra y una almohada blanca.

Cerró la tapa y trató de moverlo de nuevo. -Tal vez está enganchado a algo.-

Me incline sobre el extremo opuesto, y empujamos juntos tan fuerte como podíamos.

Pero el ataúd no se movía.

-Vamos a intentarlo con el de Tayuya.- dijo Sasuke, apartando mechones oscuros fuera de su rostro.

Agarré un extremo del ataúd de color rosa pálido y Sasuke agarró el otro. Pero no podíamos levantar el ataúd.

Sasuke y yo buscamos en el escondite algo que pudiésemos utilizar como palanca.

-Mira esto.- dije, apuntando a unos pocos clavos situados junto al ataúd de Sasori.

-Cuando pienso que hemos pensado en todo, también lo hace Sasori.- dijo Sasuke, frustrado.

-No tengo ninguna herramienta conmigo.- dije.

-Creo que él contaba con eso.- señaló Sasuke, tocando suavemente mi hombro.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido de un coche que subía por la carretera.

Escapamos rápidamente del árbol mientras los faros del coche fúnebre de Sasori brillaron en la calzada.

-Oí hablar de clavar la tapa de un ataúd, ¡Pero nunca todo el ataúd!- Dije después de la rápida escapada.

* * *

Que frustrante es esto. Sasori que de verdad piensa en todo, bien...gracias por sus bellos rr :D Hasta la proxima.

Sayonara


	11. Bat Fight

Ok aqui si escritora favorita xD ok no ._.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, cuando me dirigía por la puerta delantera para encontrarme con Sasuke en la mansión, me encontré con un sobre de color rojo sobre el porche. En letras negras se leía: SAKURA.

Dentro, una nota de color rojo con letras escritas a negro decía:

_Reúnete conmigo en el parque Oakley, con amor, Sasuke._

Qué lindo, pensé. Un encuentro espontáneo y romántico en el parque. Sasuke Uchiha era el rey a la hora de planificar las citas más misteriosas, significativas, y maravillosas, un picnic en el cementerio de Dullsville; un baile de rock gótico en el campo de golf del Club de Campo; recoger a mi gatito, Pesadilla, en un granero abandonado. Me imaginé llegando al parque, votivos rodeando la fuente del Parque Oakley, burbujas que flotaban en el agua que echaba vapor, Sasuke y yo meciendo nuestros pies descalzos, y nuestros labios tocándose tiernamente.

Entonces me pregunté, si esta nota era realmente de mi novio vampiro. Por desgracia, desde que me había encontrado a Sasori en el Club del Ataúd, me había vuelto más desconfiada. Después de todo, Sasori se había reunido conmigo en un callejón en Hipsterville, había aparecido en mi patio trasero, y se escondió en el gazebo de la mansión. Por otra parte, si se trataba de Sasori, él podría aparecerse en mi casa.

Subí a mi bicicleta con mi vestido de encaje negro hasta la rodilla y pedaleé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el Parque Oakley. Corrí entre los baches de hierba hacia los columpios. Cuando llegué a la fuente, mi chico de en sueño no estaba allí. Dejé mi bicicleta en los bancos de picnic.

-¿Sasuke?- Llamé.

Todo lo que veía eran las luces intermitentes de los bichos.

Entonces escuché la música de los Wicked Wiccas que sonaba en el hilo musical en el anfiteatro descubierto. Llevé mi bicicleta a la cúpula a la que mis padres me arrastraron a mí y a Taiseki para ver a la Orquesta Sinfónica de Dullsville que tocaba los domingos por la noche durante el verano. Yo hubiese preferido sentarme sola sobre la hierba húmeda, escuchando el chirriar de los violines en una tormenta, mientras que mis padres buscaban refugio debajo de un árbol, mientras se besuqueaban y bailaban de "The Stars and Stripes Forever". Avancé por el pasillo del teatro. Un candelabro encendido y una cesta de picnic estaban puestos en una manta de encaje negro, repartidos en el centro de la escena. Apoyé mi bicicleta contra un banco de cemento. Eché una carrera alrededor del foso de la orquesta y subí al escenario.

-¿Sasuke?-

No oía nada. Busqué entre los bastidores. Pero solamente encontré sillas y atriles. Fui al centro del escenario y me senté sobre la manta. Abrí la cesta de picnic. Tal vez había otra nota diciendo que fuese a otro lugar romántico. Sin embargo, la cesta estaba vacía. Sentía algo extraño. Los grillos se volvieron silenciosos. Me puse de pie y mire a mí alrededor. Sasuke no aparecía. Entonces, justo en frente de mí, estaba Tayuya, en un apretado vestido negro con mangas de malla y mitones de color rosa, y un amuleto color rosa pastel colgando de su cuello. Jadeé y retrocedí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le pregunté. -Se supone que me tenía que encontrar con Sasuke.-

-Él también tiene una nota.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada. -"Encuéntrate conmigo en el cementerio. Sakura".-

Eché un vistazo alrededor, mirando los bastidores, y fijándome en los asientos vacíos. Sasori podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-Estoy sola.- me aseguró, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Me tengo que ir.- dije.

Tayuya se colocó delante de mí, su gruesas botas negras casi golpeando las mías. -Creo que Sasuke puede esperar. Después de todo, me hizo esperar por él desde que nací.-

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.- dije, refiriéndome, a la ceremonia de convenio en Rumania, donde Sasuke se suponía que la iba a convertir en un vampiro. -Y Sasuke tampoco. Él nunca hizo aquella promesa.-

-No lo defiendas.- afirmó. -Además, esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?-

-Quiero que dejes de ver a Deidara.- dijo.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.-

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Sé que lo visitas de noche. Y te escuché en el restaurante. Le dijiste que desconfiara de mí, ¡que soy un monstruo!-

-Tiene derecho a saber quién eres realmente.-

-Yo era un monstruo antes de que me convirtiera. Ahora soy normal.-

-Pero ni siquiera conoces al verdadero Deidara. Créeme, él es el monstruo.-

-No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión.

-Sasori no se preocupa por ti. No trata de encontrarte una alma gemela. Todavía está intentando vengarse de Sasuke.-

-No hables así de mi hermano. No sabes nada acerca de él…o de mí. Ni siquiera me conoces.-

-Conozco a Deidara.- Los ojos de Tayuya se ensancharon. Ella puso sus manos con sus mitones rosados sobre sus casi inexistente caderas.

-Deidara tiene razón. ¡Estás celosa!- acusó. -Él piensa que estás enamorada de él. Y yo, también.-

-¡Entonces estás tan loca como el! Se merecen el uno al otro.-

-Conseguiste a Sasuke. Tengo derecho a encontrar mi propia diversión.-

-Esto no es un concurso. Son personas, no premios.-

Sus ojos cafés se volvieron rojos. Se acercó tanto a mí, que podía oler su brillo de labios color algodón de azúcar.

-¡Quiero que le dejes en paz!- dijo en mi cara.

-¡Quiero que tú le dejes en paz!- dije en su cara. Si ella me desafiaba, yo la desafiaría más duramente.

-No te tengo miedo.- dijo Tayuya.

-No le temo a nadie.- respondí.

Pensé que en cualquier momento íbamos a tener una pelea de gatas, o en nuestro caso, de murciélagos.

-Si le hablas a Deidara de mí.- me amenazó -¡Entonces yo le hablaré sobre ti!-

-¿Y yo qué?-

-Que eres un vampiro. Que somos vampiros.-

Se distanció doblando los brazos, con expresión triunfante. No sabía qué decir.

-Entonces dile.- dije finalmente. -Nunca te creerá.-

Tayuya se distanció y miró fijamente a la luna.

-Probablemente tengas razón.- ella cedió. -Pensé que te había visto reflejada en el Salón de los Espejos. Sasori me convenció de que era parte de la ilusión. Supongo que no quería aceptar que Sasuke te había convertido. Es realmente extraño, no te pareces al resto de la gente, ¿verdad?-

Nunca había conocido a una chica, o cualquier otra persona, además de Sasuke, quien reconociese sentirse de la misma manera de la que yo lo hacía, vampiro o no.

-Sí.- Estuve de acuerdo. El oscuro estado de ánimo de Tayuya cambió. Sus rígidos hombros se relajaron. Sus rabiosos ojos cafés se relajaron, mirando casi perdidos y solos.

-Es divertido.- continuó, -lo mucho que tenemos en común. No somos del todo diferentes, tú y yo. Siempre he estado rodeada por vampiros reales. Aquellos que han nacido en el infierno. Soy la única que conozco que fue transformada. Hasta que te conocí.-

Podía ver en los ojos emotivos de Tayuya la falta de una conexión. Ella me recordaba a alguien que estaba sola, que vivía la vida en el exterior pero sin prosperar en el interior. Me recordaba a mí.

-No es divertido ser una paria.- dije.

Tayuya sonrió, una sonrisa de color rosa pálido, como un cálido abrazo que derretía su espíritu oscurecido. Agarró mi mano cuando se sentó junto a la cesta. -Siéntate un momento.-

-Realmente debería ir…- dije, resistiéndome a ella.

-Sólo un minuto.- suplicó. A regañadientes me senté en la manta.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando cambiaste?- Ella se acercó más y se inclinó hacia mí, como si estuviésemos cotilleando en una fiesta de pijamas.

-¿Cómo me sentí?- Le pregunté, confundida.

-Cuando Sasuke te mordió.-

Hice una pausa. Si respondía mal, podría destapar mi farsa. Estaba sola, en un escenario con una vampiresa, sin mi ajo, ni una estaca, o la luz del sol para poder protegerme, y Sasuke estaba esperando por mí a millas de distancia en el cementerio de Dullsville.

-Por favor... dime, ¿cómo te sentiste?- repitió.

-Fue mágico.- susurré.

-Sí.- ella asintió con impaciencia.

-Como una fuerza vital que nunca había conocido surcando mis venas y enviando impulsos directamente a mi corazón.-

-Continúa.-

-Sentí que mi corazón se paraba, como si hubiese explotado por tanto amor, y entonces empezó a latir de nuevo como nunca antes lo había hecho.- dije, quedándome atrapada en mi propia imaginación, creyéndomelo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también... Pero tú estabas enamorada.-

-Sí. He querido a Sasuke desde el primer momento en que lo vi.- dije sinceramente.

-Él es guapísimo.- Entonces ella susurró, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto -Yo tuve una aventura.-

-¿Quién fue?-

-Un conocido de Sasori. Apenas lo conocía. Pero tenía una barbilla muy marcada y un torso rasgado. Profundos ojos aqua y pelo de punta rojo como el fuego. Me llevó a un almacén. Lo hicimos durante un rato, sus labios eran como de terciopelo. Y antes de que me hubiese dado cuenta, él me había mordido.-

-Wow.- dije, pendiente de cada palabra.

-Estábamos sobre terreno no sagrado, por lo que no nos vinculamos para toda la eternidad. Nunca lo vi de nuevo.-

-Eso es tan triste.- me lamenté, sintiendo compasión por ella.

-Eres tan afortunada; encontraste a Sasuke. Así que puedes ver por qué Deidara es tan importante para mí. Cuando Sasori nos presentó y me fijé en sus celestiales ojos azules, inmediatamente sentí una conexión. No sólo es guapo y atlético, por qué cuando lo llegué a conocer, sentí esto, que él tenía todo lo que podría llegar a querer menos el amor verdadero. Eso es lo que me atrajo de él. Estoy buscando a alguien para saciar mi sed…para toda la eternidad.- Tocó su amuleto rosado. -Sasori tiene diferentes necesidades. Está sediento de caza, codiciando nuevas presas. Encuentra el éxtasis en la transformación de un inocente mortal en un vampiro sanguinario. Pero para mí, estas botellas están siendo bastante tediosas. La caza no me mantiene. Es la sangre que fluye lo que realmente anhelo. El dulce sabor del suculento líquido rojo mezclado con la sal de mi amado, que gotea y baila en su carne. Y saber que alguien tendrá tanta necesidad, tanta hambre de mí como yo por él y saciarnos eternamente uno al otro. Quiero a alguien para satisfacer mi hambre para siempre.-

-Pero Deidara no es lo suficientemente bueno. Mereces algo mejor.- dije con sinceridad.

Ella me miró con escepticismo.

-Necesitas a alguien que sea inteligente. Sensible. Maduro. Valiente.-

-Él es todo eso. No lo conoces de la forma en que yo lo conozco.-

Sabía que debería irme, que Sasuke debía de estar esperándome en el cementerio y preguntándose por qué no había aparecido. Pero al mismo tiempo, había tanto que quería saber acerca de Tayuya, acerca de su transformación, sobre cómo convertirse en una vampiresa moderna, de nuestro tiempo. Y había mucho que quería saber por mí misma. Y no sabía cuándo podría tener otra oportunidad.

-¿Te gusta ser un vampiro?- Le pregunté.

-He esperado toda mi vida por esto. Todos en mi familia más cercana son vampiros. Cuando mi hermano menor, Kimimaro, nació, soñé que iba a ser mortal, como yo. Pero como no lo fue, maldije el día en que nació. El último mortal en el árbol genealógico de mi familia fue mi tatarabuela, y yo ni siquiera sabía de ella. Pasé toda mi vida viviendo en la luz del día mientras que el resto de mi familia dormía. Nunca fui parte de su mundo.-

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste tu sola?- pregunté.

-Traté de enmascararlo siendo una estudiante responsable y llena de vida, haciéndome popular entre los niños de la escuela. Esto dificultó mi relación con Sasori. Yo estaba celosa de Sasori y él de mí.-

-¿En serio? No me puedo imaginarme a Sasori sintiendo celos por alguien.-

-Podía verlo en su rostro cada vez que se despertaba de su ataúd. Teníamos sólo un par de horas antes de que yo me fuese a dormir. Nos sentamos en mi habitación de color rosa brillante y compartía con el cada detalle de mis acontecimientos de ese día en la escuela.-

-¿Quién quiere ir a la escuela?- Pregunté.

-Sasori estaba especialmente interesado en los deportes. En Europa, el fútbol es enorme. Soñaba con ser lo que no podía ser, una estrella del fútbol. Aparecía en los juegos nocturnos, deseando ser un jugador en lugar de un espectador. Sin embargo, para los estudiantes era un chico raro que nunca iba a la escuela, estaba pálido y delgado, y vestía como un monstruo. Nunca fue incluido. Ahora al ver a Deidara jugar al fútbol, hace que deseé tener esa vida. Creo que es la razón por la que eligió a Deidara para mí.-

Por un momento Sasori y Tayuya dejaron de ser vampiros, para ser sólo dos adolescentes como yo que estaban cansados de ser desconocidos.

-¿Te gusta ser un vampiro?- preguntó.

-Uh... me encanta.- mentí.

-Pero ahora eres diferente de toda tu familia.-

-Si hubieras visto a mi familia, sabrías que siempre lo fui.- dije con una sonrisa.

Tayuya se rió también. Era como si nos conociésemos de varios años, en lugar de sólo unos pocos minutos.

-Mi hermanito es un bobo total.- dije, desesperada para compartir mi vida con ella.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Once.-

-¡Como Kimimaro! Da gusto encontrar a alguien como tú. Entiendes lo que significa vivir en ambos mundos, pero deseando el más oscuro.-

Tayuya sacó una bolsa rosa de detrás de la canasta. -¿Quieres caramelos?- preguntó, entregándome una pastilla de menta. Asentí y desenvolví el caramelo, mientras ella sacaba un cepillo del pelo. -Cuéntame sobre Sasuke.- dijo ella, acercándose poco a poco a mí. Comenzó a cepillarme el pelo, como si hubiéramos sido hermanas del alma durante años. Me sentía incómoda, ya que este comportamiento parecía sacado de la película Gidget. Los adolescentes de Dullsville nunca habían sido vistos cepillando el pelo de los otros. Tayuya, sin embargo, era mucho más parecida a un hada que cualquiera muchacha que yo hubiese conocido. Me sentía casi hipnotizada y relajada, cuando ella alisó mi pelo, sintiéndome como cuando era una niña y mi mamá me pasaba el peine desenredándome el pelo.

-Sasuke es tan de ensueño. Sus ojos son como los bombones de chocolate. Su habitación en el ático está llena de retratos que ha pintado de mí y de su familia.- sonaba como una niña ñoña, así que cambié mi tono. -Pero es difícil a veces.- confesé. -Quiero compartir nuestras reflexiones. Quiero tener una foto nuestra en mi mesita de noche.-

-Sí, tiene sus inconvenientes. Pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por una eternidad juntos.-

Tayuya colocó mi pelo sobre mi hombro y comenzó a trenzarlo.

-¿Dónde está la herida de la mordedura de Sasuke?- preguntó... Rápidamente me cubrí el cuello con la mano.

Soltó mi pelo y levanto el suyo, enseñando dos marcas púrpuras en su delgado y pálido cuello.

-Dicen que necesita un año para irse.- dijo. -Pero espero que se quede ahí para siempre.-

-Uh... no es sobre mi cuello.- bromeé.

-¡Eres mala!- dijo con una sonrisa, pero entonces se puso seria. -Podría jurar que Sasori dice que vio a Sasuke morderte en el cuello.-

-Realmente tengo que irme.- dije, mientras me levantaba. -Sasuke estará preocupado.-

Salí fuera del escenario.

-¿Quieres salir de nuevo mañana?- preguntó, siguiéndome. -Podemos encontrarnos a la puesta del sol.-

-Tengo planes con Sasuke.- dije, caminando hasta el pasillo.

-¿Entonces la próxima noche?-

-Voy a ver.- dije, agarrando la bicicleta.

-¿Por qué necesitas montar en bicicleta cuando puedes volar?-

-Tengo que guardar las apariencias.-

-Buena idea.- dijo con un guiño. -Te veré más tarde.-

Subí en la bicicleta. -¡Más tarde!-

Pedaleé y cuando me giré para despedirme, el anfiteatro estaba vacío.

* * *

*-* Tarde...bueno, noche de chicas eh? Quien lo diría. En fin, gracias por sus rr :D

Sayonara


	12. Guest Who?

Y aqui estoy con un nuevo cap para este fin de semana :D Disfruten.

* * *

Tenía que admitirlo…me encantaba ser un vampiro. Tayuya no sólo había creído que era parte del infierno, sino que también quería ser mi amiga. Sentía como si estuviese volando cuando iba en la bicicleta a través del centro, hacia mi casa. Me preguntaba donde viviría. Quizás mis comprensivos padres podrían remodelar nuestro sótano, tapar las ventanas, quitar la moqueta de color blanco, y poner en el suelo de cemento algunos bichos y telarañas. Podría dormir en un ataúd negro con las juntas púrpuras y clavos de plata. O mejor aún, Sasuke y yo podríamos vivir juntos en la fábrica en un súper-lujoso ataúd gótico para dos personas. Un montón de almohadas y mantas cómodas, con una TV de pantalla plana empotrada en la tapa y altavoces estéreos a los lados.

Llegué a la entrada y me encontré a Sasuke esperándome en las escaleras de la parte delantera, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga negra rasgada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó, preocupado.-Tengo tu nota acerca de reunirme contigo en el cementerio, pero nunca apareciste.-

-Tengo también una nota.- dije, mostrándole el sobre rojo. -Para reunirme contigo en el parque.-

-Pero yo no escribí ninguna nota.-

-Ya lo sé. Tampoco yo.-

-Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?- preguntó.

-Tu amante rechazada.-

-¿Tayuya? Ella nunca fue mi amante.-

-Ya lo sé. Sólo bromeaba.-

-¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?-

-Ella me lo dijo cuando llegué al parque.-

-¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó.

-Ella quería. Todo era un plan para hacerme frente acerca de Deidara. Quiere que me aleje de él.-

-Esto se está descontrolando.- dijo. -Hablaré con ella.-

-No, piensa que soy un vampiro.- dije con orgullo, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya. -¿Puedes creerlo? Simplemente hablamos. Como si fuéramos buenas amigas. –

-Sasori y Tayuya no tienen amigos. Realmente tenemos que tener cuidado. No sabemos lo que van a hacer.-

-Pero realmente le gusté.- insistí.

-Estoy seguro.- dijo con una sonrisa. -Pero todavía no podemos confiar en ellos.-

-Bueno, ella confía en mí.-

-Por qué eres digna de confianza. Conozco a su familia, Sakura. No son como tú. Ellos son vampiros, recuérdalo.-

-Ella me acepta como un vampiro. Y Sasori está convencido de que también soy uno.- Hice una pausa y alcé la vista a mi novio vampiro. -Y me gusta. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme como uno?-

La sonrisa de Alexander desapareció y frunció su ceño. -Te acepto como eres. Y siempre lo haré.-

Se alejó de mí.

-No quería molestarte.- dije, acercándome. Le di un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. -Estoy tan afectada por lo que está pasando, que ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Debes de pensar que soy tan inmadura.-

Sasuke se ablandó y acarició mi pelo.

-Sabes lo que pienso de ti.- dijo, sus ojos negros mirándome fijamente. Levantó mi barbilla y me besó con ternura.

-No sé cuánto tiempo puedo seguir así. ¿Cuándo vamos a estar juntos, solamente nosotros dos? Sin tener que preocuparse por Sasori, Tayuya, y Deidara?-

-¿Qué tal ahora?- dijo, de repente. -Quería que tuvieras esto.- Me entregó una caja de madera con forma de corazón que estaba en el alféizar de la ventana.

Mis ojos se iluminaron. -¡Eres tan dulce! Y aquí estoy yo siendo egoísta.-

Abrí la caja. Colgando de una cadena de plata había un colgante, unos labios negros con un pequeño colmillo de vampiro.

-Es un beso de vampiro.- dijo con orgullo.

-Sasuke, es hermoso. Lo llevaré siempre.- Sasuke desabrochó mi collar de ónice y lo reemplazó por el inestimable que él había hecho sólo para mí. Me dio un largo y persistente beso de buenas noches.

-Dime. ¿Sería más fácil si yo fuera un vampiro?- En ese mismo momento mi papá apareció en el camino de la entrada. Sasuke rápidamente se alejó en las sombras. Esperé por mi papá para subir las escaleras delanteras.

-¿A dónde se fue Sasuke? Estaba aquí y quería saludarlo.-

-Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que se convirtiera en una calabaza.-

Agotada, caminé por mi oscuro dormitorio y encendí mi lámpara de Eduardo Manostijeras. Casi salté de mi piel. Sentado en mi cama, estaba Sasori, su figura más siniestra que nunca. Solté un grito. Que sólo sirvió para que el espeluznante adolescente sonriese.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?- mi mamá gritó desde abajo junto a las escaleras.

-Nada.- grité. -Solamente me golpeé un dedo del pie.- Entonces le susurré a Sasori, -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Los murciélagos pueden ir cualquier lugar. Deberías saber eso ahora.-

-¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí!- Exigí.

-No me voy a ir. Tayuya tuvo una hermosa charla contigo. Ella está muy emocionada. Creé que encontró una nueva mejor amiga.-

-Bueno, quizás ella la tiene.-

-Dijo que hablaron sobre todo tipo de cosas de chicas. De chicos, del pelo, de mordeduras de vampiro.-

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo de mi vestidor y me eché atrás. Sasori jugaba con el interruptor de luz. Encendido. Apagado. Encendido. Apagado.

-¡Para!- advertí. Algo faltaba. -¿Donde esta Pesadilla?- Oí arañazos procedentes del cajón del escritorio.

Corrí y lo abrí. -¡Pesadilla!- dije, cogiendo mi gatito negro. -Pobre chica.-

-Extraño.- dijo, lanzándome una mirada lasciva. -Ella no te siseo.-

-Tampoco le sisea a Sasuke.- dije, acariciando suavemente su pelo. -Tiene gusto.- Sasori se sentó de nuevo en mi cama, colocando sus rojas Doc Martens en mi edredón.

-Tienes una cama acogedora.-

-¡Saca tus pies de ahí!- lo regañe, empujando fuera sus zapatos.

Sasori se inclinó en la cama y tiró el edredón al suelo.

-¿Dónde está tu ataúd?- preguntó. -No está aquí abajo.- Se levantó y se deslizó a mi armario. Él abrió lentamente la puerta. -Tampoco aquí.- dijo. -Tal vez lo estás escondido debajo de tu vestido.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Está en el sótano.-

-Gracioso. No lo vi allí.-

Mi sangre hervía. Estaba enfadada. Sasori había estado buscando alrededor de mi casa con mi familia dentro.

-Está escondido. Ahora, fuera…-

-Claro, pero ¿puedes enseñarme algo?-

-¿La puerta, o la ventana?- Abrí la cortina y levanté la ventana. Sasori seguía estando ahí todavía.

-Algunos de los amigos de Deidara dijeron que te presentaste en la escuela. Curioso, de verdad. Un vampiro que se arriesga a la luz del sol.-

-¿Le crees a un montón de snobs del fútbol? Ellos extienden más rumores que el Nacional Enquirer.-

-Bueno.- dijo, evaluándome con sus ojos, -He observado su inclinación por el chisme.-

Sentí una sensación de alivio, pero sólo por un momento.

-Recuerdo claramente que en el autocine Sasuke te mordió en el cuello. La sangre goteaba como un río salvaje, el olor dulce impregna el aire. Sin embargo, Tayuya dice que no vio ninguna herida. Tal vez podría echar una mirada.-

-Puedes marcharte. Ahora.- Dio un paso más cerca, sus helados ojos grises perforaban mi alma.

-Muéstrame tus colmillos y te mostraré los míos.-

-Sólo se los muestro a Sasuke.- dije, moviéndome hacia atrás.

-Que desperdicio, la verdad.- Dio otro paso. -Entonces, ¿Te gusta vivir esta mentira?-

-¿Mentira?-

-Sí, esto es una mentira.- dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Como si fuese a leer mi alma. -Fingiendo ser algo que no eres.-

Jadeé. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mordí mi labio negro. Palpe por detrás de mí, extendiendo mis dedos a través de la mesa del ordenador con la esperanza de agarrar algo para usar como arma. En cualquier momento, Sasori iba a mirarme a los ojos, hipnotizarme y arrastrarme de nuevo al cementerio de Dullsville. Con los dedos alcancé la enciclopedia de dos toneladas de Taiseki.

-Creo que te gusta ser falsa.- dijo, tocando suavemente mi colgante. -Haciendo creer a tu familia que eres todavía mortal.-

Respiré de nuevo y solté el libro. Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

-Necesito mi enciclopedia.-

-Taiseki…desaparece.-

-¡La tomaste prestada hace dos meses!-

-Taiseki. Taiseki…márchate.- dije severamente.

Sasori se echó atrás y corrí a su alrededor. Taiseki abrió la puerta. Me giré. Las cortinas se movían suavemente. Sasori se había ido.

-¿Pasa algo malo? Nunca me llamas Taiseki.-

Cerré la ventana, me apresuré hacia mi hermano, y le di un rápido abrazo. -Nunca pensé que te necesitaría.-

* * *

*-* ¿Quien quiere un colgante asi? (._.)/ pues ovio que yo jaja Bueno...espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Disfruten su fin de semana ^^

Sayonara


	13. Gothic Fairy

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

La siguiente noche, cuando giraba una esquina de camino a Benson Hill, vi la figura de una sombra junto a la puerta. No me iba a retirar, así que me deslicé lentamente por la acera rota. No quería tener miedo de Deidara o Sasori. Cuando me acerqué más, vi a una chica hada gótica con el pelo rojo y mechas rosas apoyada contra un árbol.

-Tayuya… ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Sakura.- dijo, saltando y dándome un enorme abrazo. -Sabía que te encontraría aquí.-

-Pero voy a encontrarme con Sasuke.- dije, casi pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que podríamos hablar un poco.-

-No quiero hacerlo...-

Miré hacia la mansión. La ventana del ático estaba oscura. -Bueno... tal vez solos un segundos.-

Nos sentamos sobre unas rocas fuera de la puerta de la Mansión.

-Deidara tiene una prueba de Historia. No lo voy a ver hasta el fin de semana. Sasori me dijo que te vio anoche.- confesó.

-¿Te dijo donde me vio?-

-En tu dormitorio.-

-No puede hacer eso de nuevo. Podría asustar a mi familia.-

-Tú le hiciste eso a Deidara. Entraste a hurtadillas en su habitación.-

Tayuya tenía un buen punto. -Eso es diferente. Tengo una reputación.-

-Sasori juega sucio.- dijo con una pizca de orgullo. -Me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas desde que me transformé.-

-Bueno, espero que sean buenos trucos.- advertí.

-Me encanta tu bolso.- dijo, tocando el asa de mi bolso de La Novia Cadáver. -¿Puedo verlo?-

-Claro.- Nadie, ni siquiera Hinata, se había entusiasmado con mi ropa o mis accesorios de moda. Estaba orgullosa de compartirla con ella. Lo colocó en el brazo y poso como una modelo.

-¡Tan oscuro! Me encanta.-

-Gracias. Hice mi pedido en línea. Tal vez pueda conseguirte uno.-

-Mataría por uno.- dijo con impaciencia. -¿Tienes caramelos? Te di el último ayer.-

-Debería tener alguna goma de mascar.-

Tayuya abrió el bolso. -Ten cuidado, eso es un desorden.- la advertí.

-No estaría bien de cualquier otra forma.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me incliné hacia atrás y miré las estrellas que brillaban en lo alto. Tayuya sacó un paquete de chicles de uva. Sacó dos y devolvió el paquete a mi bolso. No me preocupó que buscase en mi bolso. No tenía nada que ocultar. ¿O sí?

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, sacando el compacto de Ino.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

-¿Para qué necesitas un compacto?- Tayuya pregunto con escepticismo, sosteniendo el plástico blanco y acariciando la I de diamantes.

-Es una herencia.- dije, tratando de alcanzarla.

-¿Una herencia de familia?- preguntó en voz alta. -No parece antigua.-

En ese mismo momento un Mustang subió por la carretera y se detuvo delante de la mansión. Agarré el bolso y el compacto y corrí hacia el auto.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Hey, Sakura ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto.

-Hola, Hinata.- dije, sonriendo.

Tayuya se acercó a mí. -Hola, Hina.- dijo, también sonriendo. Hinata forzó una sonrisa. Mi normalmente amable mejor amiga me miró con desdén.

-Pensé que estabas con Sasuke.- dijo Hinata.

-Lo estoy, simplemente estaba de camino.-

-Nosotras simplemente teníamos una charla de chicas.- intervino Tayuya.

Estaba molesta. No había necesidad de que Tayuya tratase de poner celosa a Hinata.

-Mejor voy a ver a Sasuke ahora.- dije finalmente. -Te veré mañana, Hinata.-

-Sí.- dijo.

Me alejé del coche. Tayuya puso su brazo alrededor de mí y se despidió de Hinata.

Hinata respondió educadamente. El Mustang se fue carretera abajo. Sasuke me había advertido acerca de los motivos de Sasori y Tayuya.

-Adiós, Tayuya.- le dije, dirigiéndome a la Mansión mientras ella esperaba en la calle. Esta vez yo era la que desaparecía.

* * *

Un poco corto el cap lo se, pero he tenido unos pocos inconvenientes en mi vida en los últimos días y pues puede que me tarde un poco en actualizar tambien pero hare lo posible por no demorarme tanto. Espero que comprendan y pues que estén bien, gracias por los rr.

Sayonara


	14. The Invitation

Y el cap 14. Déjenme decirles que el final se esta acercando y pues, se esta acercando xD Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata, que por regla general era madrugadora, llegaba tarde. Me había duchado, desayunado, vestido, y vuelto a vestir, y ya estaba sentada esperando en las escaleras, con la sudadera atada alrededor de mi cintura, mientras escribía notas de amor para Sasuke. Me estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría el día libre cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada.

Entré a la camioneta, y ella apenas me dijo hola.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le pregunté. -¿Te quedaste dormida? ¿O estabas a medio camino de la escuela cuando te diste cuenta de que no me habías recogido?-

Hinata no respondió, pero continuó conduciendo hacia la escuela. Después de una corta conversación donde sus respuestas eran "UH-huhs", "claro", y asentimientos con la cabeza, ya había tenido suficiente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me estás evadiendo?- pregunté finalmente.

-No lo hago.- dijo, mientras tomaba la carretera que llevaba a la escuela.

-¿No te sientes bien?-

-Me siento bien.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué estas enfadada?-

-No estoy enfadada.- dijo, y encendió la radio.

La apagué. -Muy bien. Permíteme saberlo. ¿Qué sucede?-

Hinata aparcó en un hueco vacío del aparcamiento y apagó el motor.

-Simplemente parece extraño.- comenzó suavemente. -Dejaste el Hatsy tan pronto como llegó nuestro pedido. Luego, poco después Sasori y Tayuya lo dejaron también. Oí que quedaste con Tayuya en el parque. Y anoche afuera de la Mansión parecía como si fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo.-

-Ella no es mi mejor amiga.-

-Sé que tienes mucho más en común con ella.- continuó. -La ropa gótica. La música oscura. Probablemente ella también ame a los vampiros.-

-¿Es eso sobre lo que se trata?- Si hay algo peor que los celos entre enamorados, es la amenaza de un nuevo mejor amigo.

-Has encontrado a alguien más como tú.- dijo, cuando salió del camión.

-No quiero a alguien más como yo.- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela. -Quiero a alguien como tú.- En todos estos años Hinata y yo habíamos sido amigas, nunca juzgó la ropa que llevaba o la música que escuchaba. Ella simplemente quería que fuese yo misma.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto.-

-Tienes razón, te lo debo.- Hinata y yo fuimos a la entrada lateral y nos agachamos debajo de la escalera. -Muy bien, aquí va.-

Hinata esperaba ansiosa, como si le fuese a golpear con algo como "_Sí, he encontrado una nueva mejor amiga. ¡Púdrete!_".

-Esto es TOP SECRET.- comencé.

-Vamos.-

-Muy bien.- Tomé un profundo aliento. -Aquí va. Sasori y Tayuya son vampiros.- Comencé en un susurro -Y están tratando de convertir a Deidara. Dejamos el Hatsy porque Sasuke y yo estábamos tratando de llevarnos sus ataúdes de la casa del árbol de Yamato, lo que les obligaría volver a Rumania.- Suspiré, sintiendo una sensación de alivio porque finalmente podía compartir mis más oscuros secretos con mi mejor amiga.

Hinata me estudió. Luego, irrumpió a reír. -¿Esperas que me lo crea?-

-Bueno…-

-Supongo que es mejor que decir que Tayuya y Sasori son amigos de Sasuke de Rumania.- dijo. -Y que te sentiste obligada a ayudarlos.-

-Sí.- mentí. -Dulce, pero decepcionante.- Las dos nos reímos.

-Lo siento. Estaba un poco celosa.- dijo.

-Y yo siento haberte hecho sentir así. Siempre seremos amigas.-

-Siempre.- confirmó.

-Para toda la eternidad.- añadí con una sonrisa. Estaba empujando mis blocs de notas en mi armario, que estaba llena de fotos de Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, y HIM, y pegatinas de rosas negras, arañas, y ataúdes, cuando me di cuenta que Deidara entregaba folletos de color rojo a los snobs del fútbol y a las animadoras. También tomaba fotografías de ellos con su teléfono con cámara. No me había dado cuenta que Deidara había regresado a la escuela. Me oculté detrás de una puerta así él no me descubriría.

La campana sonó y la multitud empezó a dispersarse. Un folleto de color rojo cayó del bloc de notas del portero cuando entró al aula de biología. Curiosa, la agarré. Un texto con las letras en negro decía:

_Fiesta en el Cementerio _

_Ceremonia de Convenio _

_~ ¿Te atreves a bailar entre los muertos? ~ _

_Fecha: Este sábado _

_Hora: Puesta del sol _

_Vestimenta: Traje espeluznante _

_Estar allí o estar muerto _

Había pasado las fiestas de toda mi vida sola en el cementerio de Dullsville. Ahora todos los de Dullsville High iban a estar en mi escondite. ¿Y ni siquiera estaba invitada?

-¿Metiendo tu nariz donde no te importa, Chica Monstruo?- le oí decir a Deidara detrás de mí.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunté, empujando el folleto en su rostro.

-La fiesta de bienvenida de Sasori. ¡Será el acontecimiento del año! Yo seré La Muerte. Tienes suerte. Si estuvieses invitada, simplemente tendrías que venir de ti misma.-

Le eché a Deidara una mirada enfurecida.

-¿Quién va a tener una ceremonia de convenio?-

-Tayuya y yo seremos los reyes de la ceremonia. Como en un baile medieval, con trajes siniestros. Es una ceremonia rumana de la que estoy seguro nunca has oído hablar. Como acepté ese honor, Tayuya va a besarme delante de toda la escuela. Va a ser un total desmadre. Pero, dado que no estás en la lista de invitados.- continuó, -tendrás que leer sobre ella en el periódico escolar.-

Agarró el folleto de mi mano cuando una animadora y un snob del fútbol se pusieron en frente mía. Entonces Deidara les apuntó con su teléfono celular y un flash iluminó el pasillo, cegándome momentáneamente. Cuando mis ojos finalmente se ajustaron, Deidara y sus acompañantes desaparecieron entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Me paré en el pasillo, inmóvil, rodeada por los sonidos del cierre de taquillas y puertas de las aulas.

¡Este había sido el verdadero plan de Sasori! La única forma en que podría atraer a alguien tan conservador como Deidara a la tierra sagrada de un cementerio era con la promesa de una fiesta de tamaño monstruoso y cuyo broche final fuese un beso. El ya pomposo snob del fútbol cerrará el trato con un hermoso, "nuevo" y tórrido beso en frente de toda la escuela. Deidara no se daba cuenta de que el trato duraría una eternidad.

-Sakura.- oí que me llamaba Hinata por detrás.

Hinata y Naruto empujaban atrapados a través de la multitud de estudiantes intentando llegar hasta mí.

-¿Has oído sobre la fiesta del cementerio?- preguntó. -Tendrías que repartir tú las invitaciones, no Deidara.-

-Ya lo sé. Y si fuera poco, no estoy ni siquiera invitada. No es como si hubiese estado antes en una lista, pero esta será en un cementerio. ¡La fiesta de mis sueños!-

-¡Pensaba que estabas alucinando!-

-Puesto que tú abandonaste a Deidara, nosotros tres probablemente somos los únicos que no están invitados.-

Entonces descubrí un folleto rojo en el libro de texto de álgebra de Naruto.

-¿Estas en la lista de invitados?- Le pregunté, horrorizada.

-Todo el equipo de fútbol está invitado a asistir.- dijo Naruto.

-Pero no vas a ir, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté.

-Tengo que ir.- Naruto confesó. -No quiero ser el único en el vestuario que se raja.-

-¿Y tú?- Dije, refiriéndome a mi mejor amiga.

-Naruto necesita una acompañante.- dijo excusándose.

Me sentí traicionada. Todo el mundo en Dullsville High, iba a ir menos yo. Incluso Hinata. Más importante, sin embargo, estaba preocupada por ella…no quería que mi mejor amiga estuviese en tierra sagrada con vampiros.

-Bueno, Hinata, no puedes ir.- dije, sonando como su padre. -Los cementerios te ponen nerviosa.-

-Voy a estar allí para protegerla de cualquier fantasma.- dijo Naruto, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi amiga. Entonces me acordé del cuidador del cementerio y su perro. -El viejo Yamato estará allí con su gran danés.- Advertí a Hinata.

-No habrá problemas.- dijo Naruto. -Deidara ha asegurado que todos los sábados por la noche el Viejo Yamato tiene un taburete con su nombre en la taberna Lefty.-

-Prométeme que vendrás.- suplicó Hinata. -Me sentiría mejor si también estuvieras allí.-

-¿Pensaste que no iría? ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de colarme en una fiesta?- Dije, abriendo la puerta del aula. -¡Sólo en mis pesadillas!-

* * *

Fiesta *-* Quiero una fiesta con vampiros :3 Gracias por sus rr.

Sayonara


	15. Dreadful Dinner

Este cap en especial me dio mucha risa xD Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

Esperé con impaciencia en la puerta de la Mansión mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Tonos lila, lavanda, fucsia, y rosados se mezclaban en el cielo. Lamentaba no poder compartirlos con Sasuke.

Al poco rato oí la cerradura de la puerta abrirse y vi como giraba el pomo de la puerta. Sasuke, magníficamente vestido con una camisa de seda de raya diplomática negra y gris, y pantalón de vestir negro, me saludó.

-Estás magnífico.- le felicité, dando un paso adentro. -¡Tengo grandes noticias!-

-Yo también.- dijo Sasuke rápidamente. Me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Un delicioso olor de filete asado a la parrilla impregnó la entrada.

-Yo primero.- empecé, emocionada. Sai salió apresurado de la cocina llevando una bandeja de patatas rojas. La dejo en la mesa del comedor, que estaba puesta para cuatro.

-Hola, señoritaSakura.- dijo él saludándome intensamente. -Permítame tomar su chaqueta.- Confundida, desabroché mi chaqueta negra de Emily the Strange.

-Está todo listo.- dijo el escalofriante hombre, llevando mi chaqueta y colgándola en el armario del vestíbulo. -Solamente falta el invitado de honor.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté. -Tenemos que hablar…-

-Sai invitó a Ino a unirse a nosotros para la cena.-

-¿Nosotros?- Sasuke asintió. -¡Qué agradable sorpresa!- dije con una sonrisa de hiena. Probablemente hubiese estado eufórica de que me incluyeran en una cena en la mansión con Sasuke, el mayordomo escalofriante, y la fabulosa Ino Yamanaka. Pero no teníamos tiempo de bromas y pasteles, cuando teníamos que pensar en un nuevo plan para frustrar a Sasori y Tayuya.

-Quiero que todo sea perfecto.- dijo Sai, enderezando el mantel de encaje negro. -Pensé que sería más fácil si la señorita Sakura también estaba aquí. Así la señorita Ino podría sentirse más cómoda en la Mansión.-

-No quiero ser grosera.- le susurré a Sasuke cuando Sai se fue de nuevo a la cocina.

-Lo sé, fue una sorpresa también para mí. Apenas he tenido tiempo suficiente para conseguirte estas.- Interrumpió. Sasuke tomó un florero de peltre con tres rosas negras y me lo entregó. Me derretí. Examiné sus ojos de medianoche. Por un momento me olvidé de cualquier otro vampiro a excepción del mío.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dije. -Sasori…- En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la Mansión. Sai salió repentinamente de la cocina sosteniendo elegantemente una orquídea blanca y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy a hacerlo, así que ustedes dos se instalan en...- No podía hacer nada. Mi corazón latía fuertemente. Mi mente estaba inquieta. Mi estómago estaba revuelto. Sai abrió la puerta delantera. Ino entró, vestía unos pantalones plisados blancos, una chaqueta de algodón ajustada de colores con un top de lencería blanco, y zapatos de Prada color crema. Llevaba su bolso y una botella de vino blanco. A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a Sai sosteniendo la flor. Ella se rió tontamente cuando la extraña pareja intercambió la orquídea y el Chardonnay.

-¡Una orquídea blanca!- exclamó. -Sai, no tenía que tomarse tantas molestias.- dijo con voz tierna.

-Una flor poco común para alguien tan excepcional como tú...- elogió el flaco mayordomo. Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La tez mortal del hombre espeluznante brilló color rojo cereza.

-Hola, Sakura.- dijo, dándome un abrazo rápido. -Me alegro de verte de nuevo tan pronto.-

-Lo sé, ¿No es esto maravilloso?- Estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire.

-Gracias, Sasuke, por haberme invitado.- continuó Ino. -Siempre he querido ver el interior de la mansión.-

-Sai puede enseñársela.- insinuó Sasuke para así poder obtener una oportunidad de hablar.

-Después de los postres.- dijo Sai.

-Dejé algo arriba, Sakura…- Sasuke comenzó.

-Tendrás que esperar.- ordenó Sai. -Voy a servir la cena.-

Sasuke y yo no teníamos más remedio que seguir Ino y Sai al comedor. Varios candelabros de plata iluminaban suavemente el cuarto oscuro, revelando una larga mesa de roble cubierta con un mantel de encaje negro. Porcelana antigua, copas de estaño, y cubiertos de plata antigua estaban puestos en frente de cada silla. Vasos de cristal estaban llenos de agua. Unas pocas telarañas todavía colgaban de las esquinas del gigantesco techo. La pesada cortinas de terciopelo rojo parecían haber estado colgadas desde que la mansión fue construida. Ino debía sentirse como si fuese a cenar con los Munsters. Sai se situó a la cabeza de la mesa y ofreciendo una silla antigua para Ino, mientras que Sasuke sacó la silla adyacente para mí.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto. Me sentía como si estuviera en un restaurante de cinco estrellas. Normalmente en casa, Taiseki y yo peleábamos entre nosotros por la silla de enfrente al televisor.

Sasuke se sentó de frente a mí. Con la mesa de roble del tamaño de Frankenstein y un enorme centro floral entre nosotros, sería imposible susurrarle mis descubrimientos. Sai descorchó la botella de Ino y comenzó a llenar su copa. Podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos mientras trataba de no derramar el vino en su despampanante traje blanco.

Sasuke agarró una botella de color rojo que estaba en un carrito de servir junto a él y vertió el líquido rojo en su vaso. Ino indicó a Sai que dejase de servirle vino. -No sabía que servirías carne. Puedes guardar esta botella para otro momento.- ofreció. -Tomaré de la bebida de Sasuke.-

Sasuke y Sai hicieron una pausa mirándose gravemente entre ellos.

-Eh... creo que preferirías el Chardonnay.- sugirió Sasuke. Sai sonrió enseñando los dientes.

-Sasuke sigue un estricto régimen de vitaminas. Esa es su bebida especial.-

-Es como beber sangre.- susurré, rodando los ojos.

Ino arrugó su frente. -Entonces seguiré con lo que tengo.- dijo Ino.

Degustamos nuestras bebidas mientras Sai amablemente coloco unos filetes bien hechos delante de Ino y de mí. Después colocó un plato delante de Sasuke…un filete casi crudo, la carne rezumaba jugo de color rojo sangre. Mientras Sasuke, Sai y yo comenzamos a comer nuestras cenas, Ino miraba fijamente como Sasuke comía la jugosa carne, como si estuviese viendo aun malabarista tragar fuego.

-Así comen la carne en Rumania.- le susurré.

-He estado en Rumania.- respondió ella tranquilamente. -Creo que debo haber visitado una región diferente.- Eché un vistazo a Sasuke, que comía rápidamente. Un Sai nervioso apenas probaba la comida. Mientras que Ino comía lentamente, saboreando su cena. Tuvimos una insoportable charla y elogiamos a nuestro chef por la comida. Las velas parpadeaban. Las sombras bailaban alrededor de la habitación. El viento aullaba a través de los árboles. Con nosotros cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa, sentía que en cualquier momento íbamos a cogernos de las manos y realizar una sesión de espiritismo. Lo único que faltaba era la tabla de la Ouija.

La cera goteaba lentamente de los candelabros. Una gota. Otra gota. Y otra gota. Como el tictac de un reloj. Esta noche era eterna.

-Esta mansión es muy... histórica.- dijo Ino, tratando de encontrar una palabra cortés. -¿Han visto algún fantasma?-

-Sólo a mi abuela.- dijo Sasuke.

Ino se atragantó con el vino. -¿Perdón?-

-Esta casa perteneció a la abuela de Sasuke.- trató de explicar Sai. -Pero nunca…-

-¿Así que realmente la has visto?- Le pregunté con impaciencia.

-Ella vaga de noche por los pasillos.- dijo Sasuke en voz baja. -De hecho... ¡ella está detrás de ti!-

Me reí, pero Ino saltó de su asiento como si hubiese visto el fantasma. Sasuke y Sai se levantaron inmediatamente de sus sillas.

-No quería asustarte.- se disculpó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sai, ofreciéndole agua. -Sasuke tiene unas ideas...- Ino estaba avergonzada.

-Solamente es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar en una casa…-

-¿Encantada?- Le pregunté.

-Grande.- corrigió. -Y oscura, por lo general yo tengo todas las luces encendidas.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Podemos encender más velas.- ofreció Sasuke.

-Por favor. Siéntense, siéntense. Y ni otra palabra.- dijo.

Sai lentamente volvió a su asiento y seguimos comiendo nuestra cena. -Entonces, Srta. Sakura, ¿ocurrió algo inusual en la escuela?- preguntó el, tratando de reorientar la conversación.

-¿Además de que me presenté allí?- Mis compañeros de cena rieron agradecidos por el alivio cómico. -Bueno, un chico en la escuela estaba hablando de colarse en el cementerio.-

-¿El cementerio? Eso suena como algo que te gustaría hacer a ti.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Pero él no irá solo.- le dije, y luego me dirigí a Sasuke. -Él va a tener allí una cita.-

-¿Quién tendría una cita en el cementerio?- preguntó Ino, horrorizada. Entonces ella clavó su mirada en mí y en los otros comensales vestidos de negro a su alrededor. Todos nos echamos atrás.

-Yo no.- exclamé.

-Ni muerto.- admitió Sasuke.

-¡Es de mal gusto!- proclamó Sai. Regresamos rápidamente a nuestra cena.

-Señorita Sakura, tal vez debería haber preguntado de algo habitual.- dijo Sai nerviosamente. Me reía educadamente. Pero tenía más información que tenía que compartir.

-¿Mencioné que él planificaba besar a su novia al lado de un ataúd?- Le dije a Sasuke. Ino aclarado su garganta.

-¿Más agua?- Sai preguntó, claramente preocupado porque perturbábamos a su invitada de honor.

-Estoy bien.- respondió. Sasuke miró fijamente detrás de Ino y comenzó a señalar.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que ves un fantasma detrás de mí?- preguntó.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. -Es peor.-

-No voy a caer en tus trucos de nuevo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se mueva.- dijo Sasuke, poniendo su servilleta sobre la mesa. Ino se dio la vuelta lentamente. Colgando de la cortina de terciopelo rojo justo encima de ella, había un murciélago. Ni siquiera se desconcertó.

-Apuesto a que es de plástico.- dijo, y se levantó.

Sai llamó, -¡Señorita Ino!-

Mis ojos saltaron. Sasuke se levantó.

-Te lo mostraré.- dijo con confianza. En ese momento Ino llegó junto al murciélago. De repente, extendió sus amplias alas y salió volando. Ino soltó un grito tan espeluznante y tan fuerte que tuve que cubrirme los oídos. El descontento murciélago volaba alrededor de la sala mientras Ino se escondía detrás de mí, y seguía gritando.

-¿Tiene los ojos grises?- Le pregunté, protegiéndola.

-¿Quién se preocupa por su color de ojos?- gritó. Sasuke trató de agarrarlo, pero simplemente voló más alto.

-¡Me voy a desmayar!- grito. -Realmente voy a desmayarme.- Sai me ayudó a llevar a una temblorosa Ino fuera de la sala del comedor hacia el salón. -¿Está en mi pelo?- preguntó, ahora que estaba sentada en una silla victoriana de color verde.

-No.- le aseguré.

-¿Dónde está?-

-En la otra habitación. Sasuke va a cogerlo.-

-¿Hay más?- preguntó, protegiendo la cabeza con sus manos.

-No, ellos viven en la torre del ático, lejos de esta sala.- Sai trató de consolar a su cita, con un vaso de agua. -Me pregunto cómo llegó aquí.-

-¡Casi lo toqué!- exclamó. -¡Casi toqué una rata con alas!- Sasuke entró en la habitación sosteniendo una bola que había hecho con una servilleta de lino.

-Es completamente inofensivo, ¿ves?- Sasuke preguntó inocentemente abriendo la servilleta. Dos pequeños y brillantes ojos negros nos miraron. Ino soltó otro grito espeluznante.

-¡Por favor, lléveselo!- suplicó un demacrado Sai.

-Aww, es lindo.- dije mientras Sasuke salía por la cocina para dejarlo en libertad.

-Supongo que esto significa que no te quedas para el postre.- dijo Sai.

-Estoy llena, de verdad.- dijo Ino, todavía en estado de shock. -Además, tengo que abrir la oficina mañana.- Se levantó de su asiento.

-Entiendo.- respondió Sai, cabizbajo. Recuperó el bolso de Ino y la flor de la mesa del vestíbulo y se los entregó.

-Gracias.- dijo rápidamente. -La orquídea es hermosa y la cena fue deliciosa.- Temblando todavía, Ino se dirigió a la puerta.

-La noche no resultó como había planeado.- confesó Sai con pesar. -Está acostumbrada a cosas más finas, Señorita Ino. Me equivoqué pensando que…-

-Está bien.- dijo suavemente. -Lo entiendo.-

Sabía que Sai nos había invitado a cenar a Sasuke y a mí para que Ino se sintiese más cómoda. En vez de eso, pasamos toda la noche hablando de ataúdes y cementerios. Me sentía horrible.

-Por favor, no culpes a Sai.- Rogué. -Es culpa mía, Sasuke y yo hablamos sobre cosas espeluznantes y te asustamos. Sai es un perfecto caballero.-

-No es culpa de nadie.- aseguró ella. -Supongo que estábamos todos un poco nerviosos.-

-Entonces ¿qué tal una cena mañana por la noche?- Sugerí.

-Bueno...- comenzó Ino vacilante.

-¿En un brillante y moderno restaurante con música apropiada?- Seguí.

-Eso podría ser bueno.- ella cedió.

-Solamente vosotros dos.- le dije.

-Sólo nosotros dos.- Sai estuvo de acuerdo.

-Y no se mencionaran féretros, fantasmas, ni murciélagos.- agregué.

-Bueno... es una cita.- acordó Ino con una sonrisa.

Sai abrió la puerta para ella. Se dirigió de nuevo a mí, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-De ahora en adelante.- escuché que le decía a Ino mientras la acompañaba al coche. -Los únicos murciélagos que verás será cuando la invite a un partido de béisbol.-

* * *

Oh...pobre Ino. Pero bien :P Las espero en el proximo cap chicas y gracias por sus rr.

Sayonara


	16. The Grim Plan

Este es un cap corto, pero importante. Lamento la demora y espero poder subir rápido la continuación.

* * *

Sasuke y yo cogimos los sabrosos postres que Sai había hecho (pastel, masa rellena con dulce chocolate) y nos dirigimos a la privacidad de su ático.

-¿Deidara quedará con Tayuya en el cementerio?- Sasuke preguntó inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta.

-Sasori planificó una fiesta el sábado por la noche en el cementerio.- Solté mientras nos sentamos con nuestros pasteles sobre su colchón. -Es una fiesta de disfraces gótica donde la parte culminante de la velada será la ceremonia de convenio. En lugar de atraer solamente a Deidara a tierra sagrada.- Comencé, demasiado emocionada, como para comerme el pastel, -Sasori invitó a todo Dullsville High. Tayuya va a morder a Deidara en frente de todo el mundo…nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera el propio Deidara.-

-¿Cómo que no saben lo que va a pasar?-

-Deidara piensa que va a ser besado por Tayuya, no mordido.-

-Ellos se van a ir disfrazados, ¿no?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, Deidara va a ir de La Muerte. Estará oscuro y todos en la fiesta llevarán máscaras. Mientras beben y bailan, Tayuya finalmente tendrá su tan esperada ceremonia de convenio. Nadie sabrá lo que está sucediendo realmente.-

-Entonces tenemos que impedir que Deidara vaya a la fiesta.- dijo Sasuke, que aprovechaba los restos de su postre.

-No se la perderá por nada del mundo. Será la estrella del espectáculo.-

-Entonces tenemos que decirle lo que es la ceremonia realmente.-

-Nunca nos creerá. Además, ya ha repartido las invitaciones. Con todo Dullsville High en terreno sagrado, Tayuya podría tomar a otra persona.-

-Entonces tendremos que hacerle creer que está con Deidara.-

-¿Creer? ¿Quién va a estar con ella realmente?-

-Yo. También iré disfrazado de La Muerte. ¡Cubierto de pies a cabeza! ¡Tayuya no notará la diferencia!-

-Pero me dijiste que si un vampiro tomaba a otro en terreno sagrado, entonces ellos se vincularían para toda la eternidad. No quiero que te muerda y así perderte para siempre.-

-Yo tampoco.- dijo, y apretó mi mano. -Pero cuando me quite la mascará, ella sabrá que Deidara no está.-

-¿Dónde estará él?-

-A salvo, fuera de tierra sagrada. En algún momento tendrás que distraerlo y sacarlo del cementerio.- explicó Sasuke.

-Estoy acostumbrada distraer a la gente, pero no a propósito. Espero que todo vaya sin problemas. Toda la escuela estará en tierra sagrada con dos vampiros vengativos.-

-Trae ajo por si acaso, yo llevaré mi antídoto.-

-No quiero darte otra inyección.- le dije.

-Con un poco de suerte, no tendrás que hacerlo.-

* * *

Gracias por sus rr y por estar pendientes de esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara


	17. Graveyard Gala

Adivinen quien esta de regreso *-* pues..yo :D

* * *

Poco después de la puesta de sol Sasuke y yo nos acercamos por el solitario camino que conducía al cementerio de Dullsville. Aunque no era en realidad un vampiro, me sentía como uno. Había convencido a dos vampiros de que era una no muerta como ellos, e iba del brazo del más guapo de los vampiros, a una fiesta con una panda de morbosos. Estaba feliz de ser quien era…vampiro o no. Iba disfrazada de Elvira, con un largo vestido negro con las mangas hechas trizas como una araña y una raja que me llegaba a lo más alto de la pierna, enseñando unas medias de red negras. Llevaba unas enormes uñas negras de plástico. Mi cabello rosa peinado como una fuente, los extremos caían sobre mis hombros. Dejaba al descubierto un enorme escote, a lo cual me ayudaba el sostén recientemente adquirido.

También le había comprado a Sasuke el último disfraz de La Muerte de los pocos que había para Halloween en los grandes almacenes Jack. Se trataba de un traje negro con capucha con una máscara de esqueleto y una guadaña de plástico.

-Te ves espectacular.- dijo Sasuke, sus ojos medianoche brillaban mientras caminamos juntos. -No puedo creer que este contigo.- Era un sueño hecho realidad estar paseando por la calle de la mano huesuda de La Muerte, y era doblemente de ensueño porque era realmente mi novio vampiro.

Los coches ocupaban la calle que conducía al cementerio. En el otro extremo de la carretera, aparcado junto a un cubo de basura, vi el coche fúnebre de Sasori. Estaba muy emocionada y muy nerviosa por poner en práctica el plan. Cuando giramos la esquina del cementerio, Sasuke dijo: -Traje mi antídoto. ¿Trajiste el ajo?-

Me detuve de golpe. -¡Sabía que olvidaba algo!- Exclamé. -Está en mi mesita de noche. Tenemos que ir a casa.- rogué.

-No tenemos tiempo.- advirtió Sasuke. -La ceremonia podría haber acabado para cuando nosotros regresemos.- Llegamos a la puerta de hierro y subimos la valla. Cuando estábamos a salvo en el terreno del cementerio, vi un espectáculo nunca visto antes…y algo que no había previsto. El cementerio estaba lleno de Muertes.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Deidara ahora?- pregunté. -¡Nos llevará mucho tiempo!- Mi corazón se hundió cuando vi montones de latas vacías tiradas por el cementerio. Me incliné a recoger una.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora.- dijo Sasuke de nuevo. -Si no encontramos a Deidara a tiempo, el vigilante y el resto de Dullsville tendrá que preocuparse por algo más que latas y botellas vacías.-

Pasamos una Muerte que estaba hablando con un hombre lobo. -¿Deidara?- Le pregunté, pero el ángel de la muerte sacudió la cabeza. Pasamos a fantasmas y demonios que bailaban y bebían entre las lápidas. Sentados en un banco de madera estaba una bruja que me resultaba familiar de la mano de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sois una pareja escalofriante.- les dije.

-Sakura.- la bruja dijo mientras los dos se levantaban. -Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido.-

-Wow, eso es un vestido.- dijo Naruto debajo de su máscara de hockey. -Tal vez podrías conseguir un traje igual para Hinata.- Mi mejor amiga le echó una mirada a su acompañante. -Esta fiesta es enorme.- Naruto continuó. -Toda la escuela está aquí.-

-Estamos buscando a Deidara. ¿Lo habéis visto?- Pregunté.

-No. Pero he oído que va a estar en la ceremonia medieval junto a las tumbas en unos minutos.- Entonces me di cuenta de Tayuya que estaba a escasos metros por delante, colocando una flor en la base del monumento de la abuela de Sasuke.

-Hazme un favor, si las cosas se ponen extrañas, te irás a casa.- Le susurré a Hinata.

-Estamos de fiesta en un cementerio.- dijo. -Las cosas ya están raras.-

Le di un abrazo rápido a Hinata, y Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos al monumento. Tayuya se puso de pie. Ella estaba hermosa, como un hada gótica. Vestida con un fantasmal vestido blanco hecho jirones, con una flor rosa en la muñeca y las botas de combate. Su suave pelo fluía sobre sus hombros como una cascada, en su helada tez blanca destacaba la cargada sombra de ojos añil y el brillo de labios de color rosa pálido, que brillaba suavemente. -Deidara dijo que no vendrías.- exclamó Tayuya, saltando hacia nosotros como una mariposa. -Pero yo sabía que vendríais.-

-Nosotros no estamos invitados.- le dije, -y no podía permitirlo. No quería perderme tu ceremonia de convenio por nada del mundo.-

-Mira lo que te perdiste en Rumania.- dijo con orgullo a Sasuke. Lucía hermosa mientras reía tontamente y daba vueltas, modelando para él su andrajoso vestido.

Sasuke no estaba interesado.

-¿Dónde está Deidara?- preguntó. -¿O le ha entrado miedo?-

-No, pero piensa que tenía frío. Cuando nos reunimos aquí esta noche, empecé a sentirme enferma. Dulce, de verdad. Un vampiro resfriado.- dijo con una sonrisa. -Así que fue a su coche para buscarme unas pastillas para la tos. Está disfrazado de La Muerte.- señaló en una escalofriante voz.

-Lo sé.- le dije. -Así como todos los demás.-

-Quédate aquí conmigo.- Luna suplicó, tomando mi mano.

-Mejor buscamos a Deidara.- le dije. -Tenemos que iniciar la ceremonia antes de que la policía se entere de esta fiesta.-

Ella relajó su agarre. -Tienes razón.- dijo. -Por favor, date prisa.-

-¿Sasuke, te quedas conmigo?- preguntó dulcemente.

Agarré a mi novio del brazo. -Sasuke tiene que venirse conmigo. Necesito que me ayude a buscar a Deidara.-

-Chico, aún debes de gustarle.- le dije mientras caminábamos entre las tumbas. -Tuve que hacer fuerza para sacar sus dedos huesudos de ti.-

Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos en busca de Deidara, pero no sabíamos por dónde empezar. El cementerio estaba lleno de ángeles de la Muerte. Vimos dos sombrías Muertes jugando a la botella con unas animadoras vestidas de demonios.

-¿Deidara?-

-Por ahí.- dijo uno, señalando con su horca hacia la parte delantera del cementerio.

-Esperaré unos minutos y volveré allí como Deidara.- dijo Sasuke. -Asegúrate que salé del cementerio. Y también quiero que te quedes lejos.-

-¿Así que tú puedes estar en terreno sagrado a solas con dos vampiros?-

-No puedo protegernos a los dos al mismo tiempo.- Sasuke levantó su máscara de esqueleto de la cara. Sus ojos brillaban. Se inclinó y me besó. -Volveré ahora.- dijo, colocando la máscara. Esperé un momento y vi como el hombre de mis sueños confiado y seguro, seguía con nuestra misión.

-Deidara.- Llamé cuando traspasé el cementerio. Agarré a una muerte. -¿Deidara?-

-No, pero creo que él está por ahí.- murmuró la voz de una chica.

Corrí hacia la puerta. Busqué cualquier Muerte que llevase pastillas para la tos. Entonces pensé, tal vez Tayuya se inventó la historia. Quizás Deidara había estado en el cementerio todo el tiempo.

-¿Deidara?- Pregunté desesperada a una Muerte que se dirigía hacia mí.

-¿Sí, Chica Monstruo?- Cruzó los brazos, mientras sus pesadas mangas quedaban colgando. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Ahora que había encontrado a Deidara, tenía que llevarlo fuera de terreno sagrado.

-¡Finalmente te encontré!- Me miró fijamente a través de la máscara de esqueleto. -Uh... Tayuya todavía no se siente bien.- divagué. -Permíteme acompañarte para conseguirle unas pastillas para la tos.- Tomé su blanca mano de esqueleto y traté de conducirlo hacia la puerta. Pero el ángel de la muerte no me siguió. Agarró fuertemente con su mano huesuda de esqueleto un paquete de vitaminas C . Se alejó de mí y se dirigió a la ceremonia.

Corrí tras él.

-He estado tratando de decírtelo.- comencé. -Tayuya no es la chica que piensa que es. Ella no es una animadora normal. Te está engañando.- Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. -¡No vayas Deidara!- Cuando lo alcancé, me agarré de la manga de su disfraz. Con un rápido tirón, liberó su brazo. Me agarré a su guadaña de plástico, pero él siguió andando. Entonces me coloqué delante, bloqueando el camino con la guadaña. –Espera.- le susurré, sin aliento. -Por favor, antes de ir más lejos. Tú eras el que trató de convencer a la población acerca de los Uchiha. ¿Por qué no se ve a Sasuke a la luz del día? ¿Por qué Tayuya y Sasori te invitaron a un cementerio? Tenías razón. No eran rumores. Todo es porque son vampiros.-

Miré fijamente a la careta. Agitó su mano y me quitó de su camino. Lo seguí de nuevo a la sede de la ceremonia de convenio. Una multitud de extraños ya se habían reunido frente a la tumba. Fantasmas y brujas estaban por todas partes, de pie, sentados, inclinados. Delante de las tumbas había un ataúd con un candelabro encendido. Sasuke, haciéndose pasar por Deidara con su traje de La Muerte, esperaba a un lado con una copa de peltre. Con todas mis fuerzas, me agarré del brazo del Ángel de la Muerte que estaba junto a mí. -No vayas.- le supliqué. -Por favor. Sasuke está allá arriba, tratando de desviar su plan. Mira lo que pasa, y si me estoy equivocando entonces yo te besaré aquí en frente de toda la escuela.- solté.

Se detuvo y me miró por unos largos segundos. Mi corazón se paró. Entonces comprendí lo que acababa de hacer. Nuestro plan tenía que completarse. Nuestras vidas y mi boca estaban en juego.

Nos ocultamos detrás de algunos espectadores, a unos pocos pasos de Sasuke. Entonces vi a Tayuya caminando por el pasillo del cementerio, lápidas a ambos lados de ella, llevando un ramo muerto en la mano. Hinata y Naruto estaban escondidos a mi lado.

-Esto es genial. Es como una escalofriante boda gótica.- dijo la amable bruja. -Tal vez podamos ser los siguientes.- se burló de Naruto. Di un tirón del Ángel de la Muerte de nuevo.

-He tratado de decírtelo todo este tiempo.- le dije en un susurro. -Tenías razón sobre los Uchiha. Son vampiros. Y Tayuya y Sasori también. Por favor, créeme. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Sasuke bebió de la copa. Tayuya llegó a mi Muerte y bebió de la copa también. Luego dijo algo inaudible.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Hinata.

-Para el rey y la reina del cementerio.- repitió Naruto.

Tayuya se dirigió a Sasuke y se inclinó sobre él. Jadeé. La multitud vitoreó. -¡No!- Grité, lanzándome hacia adelante, pero una mano me detuvo. Me volví para ver el ángel de la muerte detrás de mí.

En ese momento Sasuke agarró a Tayuya por los hombros y la alejó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No me empujes!-

-¡Bésala! ¡Bésala!- cantaba la multitud.

Pero Sasuke mantenía a raya a la vampiresa con una mano. Se quitó la capucha de su disfraz.

-¡No soy Deidara!- Sasuke exclamó. -Ahora puedes dejar tus juegos.-

-¿Por qué está Sasuke allí?- Naruto le preguntó a Hinata. -¿Qué pasa?-

Tayuya le lanzó una mirada de odio a mi verdadero amor y comenzó a reír. -Nunca quise a Deidara. ¡Era a ti!- Sasuke se distanció, confundido. Tayuya agarró su manga. -Ahora no tengo que esperar a que me tomes. ¡Puedo tomarte yo a ti!- Me abalancé hacía delante, pero el Ángel de la Muerte apretó mi hombro.

-¡Suéltame!- Ordené.

Sasuke gracias a Dios era más fuerte que la esquelética Tayuya. Mantenía su guadaña en una mano y a la retorcida vampiresa a raya con la otra. Al otro lado de Tayuya una Muerte se abría camino a través de la multitud hacia donde estaban los vampiros.

-Tayuya ¿qué estás haciendo?- gritó. -Este no era el plan. ¡No se suponía que tomaras a Sasuke!- La multitud vitoreó, -¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!- Sasuke comenzó a toser, dejando ir a Tayuya.

-Es a él a quien siempre he querido.- defendió Tayuya. -Sasuke es a quien he esperado toda mi vida.- Ella tosió, y se aferró a un lado del ataúd. La muerte se quitó su capucha. Pelo rubio caía sobre su rostro. No era Sasori. El que estaba de pie entre Tayuya y Sasuke era Deidara Okazaki.

Me retiré, conmocionada. Si Deidara, Tayuya, y Sasuke luchaban en el ataúd, ¿de quien era la mano que estaba sobre mí? Me distancié poco a poco tratando de liberarme de la mano. El ángel de la muerte sólo apretó con más fuerza. Entonces él me llevó a unos metros de distancia de la ceremonia. Me volví y tiré de la capucha. Unos ojos grises me miraron fijamente. Era Sasori. -No vas a ir a ninguna parte Chica Monstruo.- dijo con una voz seductora y amenazante.

Mi novio vampiro se puso rojo de rabia cuando vio a Sasori a mi lado en el suelo sagrado. –Sakura.- llamó. Comenzó a jadear y a tambalearse hacia nosotros. Deidara echó un vistazo, conmocionado y confundido. Traté de liberarme, pero Sasori reforzó su apretón y comenzó a toser. Sasuke se doblaba, pero estaba decidido a alcanzarme. -Sasori, ¡déjala ir!- , advirtió. Con cada paso que Sasuke daba hacia adelante, Sasori daba uno hacia atrás.

La multitud confusa comenzó a aclamar. Algunos gritaron, -¡Beso! ¡Beso!- mientras que otros gritaban, -¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-

Tayuya se alejó de un confuso y rechazado Deidara, su blanca tez se volvía más pálida. De los ojos de Sasori comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Su respiración se hizo más trabajosa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba afectando tanto a los vampiros? Entonces me percaté. Los vampiros comenzaron a enfermarse cuando Deidara apareció.

-¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke?- Oí que Hinata le preguntaba a Naruto.

-¡Deidara tomó las pastillas de ajo!- Le grité a Sasuke. -Toma tu antídoto.- le dije, apuntando a su pierna.

Sasuke jadeó mientras cogía el antídoto de debajo de su capa. Hinata y Naruto corrieron a su lado mientras Sasuke se lo inyectaba en la pierna. Sasori retrocedía alejándome de la multitud.

-Suéltame.- le dije acuñando mis botas entre nosotros.

-No tan rápido.- dijo hipnotizándome con los ojos. -Sasuke puso en ridículo a nuestra familia en Rumania ¿y tú planeabas hacerlo esta noche otra vez?-

-Déjame ir…-

-¿Dónde está tu mordida, Sakura?- susurró.

-Te lo dije, no puedo enseñártela.-

-Fueron muy convincentes. Hasta que Tayuya descubrió un espejo compacto en tu bolso. La engañaste, nos engañaste a ambos.-

-¡No!-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no jadeas ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿qué es esto?- Sacó de debajo de su capa un teléfono. Lo abrió y lo sostuvo frente a mí…una foto de una animadora y un esnob de fútbol en la escuela, tomada por Deidara. Y de pie detrás de ellos estaba una mortal Sakura.

-Eres muy astuta y mañosa. Te convertiste en más vampiro que Sasuke.- dijo Sasori. Sasuke se habría camino a través de la multitud hacia nosotros. Deidara lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué esta Sasori haciendo con Sakura?- preguntó Deidara.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó Sasori. -No volverás a poner en ridículo a mi familia.-

-¿Qué dice?- dijo Deidara, parado junto Sasuke.

-¡Atrás!- le gritó Sasori a Deidara, tosía mientras hablaba. -¿Crees que lo tienes todo con tus deportes y tus chicas guapas? Pero nunca serás como nosotros, y nunca podrías ser lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana.

-¿Tenías planeado todo esto?- Deidara le preguntó a Sasori. -Sakura tenía razón, tratando de advertirme acerca de ti, estos días. ¿Por qué? ¿Simplemente porque soy diferente?- Deidara se había metido conmigo toda mi vida porque era diferente. Ahora le pagaban con la misma moneda.

-Vuelve a tu campo de fútbol.- dijo Sasori. -Este juego está fuera de tu liga.- Miré fijamente a mi némesis mortal, cuyo rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo por la rabia. Por primera vez en dieciséis años, Deidara Okazaki finalmente conocía a un matón más grande que él.

Deidara miró a Sasori como si fuera un balón de fútbol que necesitaba ser pateado a la portería del equipo contrario.

-Suéltame.- le dije a Sasori. -¡Me estás haciendo daño!-

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos. -Sasori. ¡Tienes un segundo para dejarla ir! ¡De lo contrario, todo se acabó!-

El agarre de Sasori en torno a mi muñeca era tan fuerte que apenas podía moverme.

-Sentirás como el pinchazo de un alfiler.- me dijo en una voz seductora. Acarició mi pelo suavemente quitándolo de mis hombros. Se inclinó hacia mí y sacó sus colmillos.

-¡No!- Grité.

Y el mundo se volvió de color negro.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, pero tenia cosas de la universidad y de paso no tenia internet en la casa T_T que tortura! En fin, ya solo faltan dos capitulos mas para que esta emocionante historia se acabe :D Gracias por sus rr :*

Sayonara


	18. Cryptic Kryptonite

*-* Cada vez más emocionante! Este es el penúltimo cap .

* * *

Me desperté, estaba acostada con mi espalda contra el césped, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Hinata, su mano extendida. -¿Estás bien?- Mi mundo daba vueltas. Me agarré el cuello. -¿Soy una...?- Le pregunté. Hinata me ayudó a levantarme.

-Pensé que estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que eran vampiros. Creo que Sasori realmente creía que era uno. Intentó morderte.-

Busqué por mi cuello las heridas. De repente empecé a recordar. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Mi némesis y el amor de mi vida, enfurecidos por distintas razones, me miraban fijamente. Había pasado los últimos días tratando de salvar a Deidara de las garras de un vampiro y ahora, junto a Sasuke y sin saberlo, él me había salvado a mí.

Debido al impacto de la pelea, Sasori me había enviado volando sobre la tierra. Ahora Hinata y yo corrimos unos pocos metros hacia las tumbas, donde una gran multitud se había congregado. Sasuke estaba vigilando a Sasori, que tosía y jadeaba. Tayuya se apoyaba contra el ataúd de la ceremonia.

Deidara no tenía ni idea de que las patillas de ajo era lo que los hacía vulnerables. Pensaba que era su bravuconería.

Los snobs del fútbol rodearon a Sasori y a Tayuya. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron a mi lado. -Sasuke es mortalmente alérgico al ajo.- le dije.

-Parece que Sasori y Tayuya también lo son.- comentó Hinata. -Eso y que fueron apaleados por Sasuke y Deidara.-

-Le dije a Deidara que las cápsulas eran un afrodisíaco.- le susurré con orgullo cuando alcancé a Sasuke.

-Al parecer él también se lo dijo a sus amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa. -Todo el equipo de fútbol debe de haberlas tomado.- Sasuke se dirigió a Sasori y a Tayuya. -Es hora de volváis a Rumania. Por vuestro bien.-

-Sí, ¡vuelvan a Rumania, monstruos!- dijo Deidara, enseñándoles los puños.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y lo sostuve cerca. Luego me dirigí a Deidara.

-Creo que eres de nuevo el matón de la escuela.- le felicité. En ese momento un perro empezó a ladrar, distrayéndonos a todos. Nos giramos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- llamó el viejo Yamato, el vigilante, sosteniendo una linterna hacia nosotros. Fantasmas y duendes comenzaron a saltar la valla. Lobos y brujas se escondieron detrás de las lápidas. Los snobs del fútbol salieron alrededor del cobertizo. Hinata y Naruto corrieron por el pasillo del cementerio.

-¿Qué son todas estas latas?- nos regañó el viejo Yamato. -¡Voy a llamar a la policía!-

Sasuke, Deidara, y yo nos giramos de nuevo al ataúd. Todo lo que quedaba era el parpadeo de los candelabros.

Sasori y Tayuya se habían ido.

* * *

Bien chicas, mañana por ser fin de semana :3 subire el ultimo cap y les dare los datos para el siguiente fic :D Nos leemos.

Sayonara


	19. Vampireville

Oh si *-* Al fiiiiin! Lo que tanto esperabamos, el ultimo cap, ta tan! :D

* * *

De nuevo en el ático de Sasuke, después de semanas de aventuras con los dos vampiros detrás de nosotros, finalmente teníamos la oportunidad de estar solos y relajados. Tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos en su cómoda silla hasta que pensé que mi corazón saldría fuera de mi pecho. Mordisqueó juguetonamente mi cuello, y me pregunté si era difícil resistirse a mi lado mortal.

-Cuando quieras.- Ofrecí. -El cementerio está a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia.-

-Me gustas de la forma que eres.- dijo, y acarició el pelo que estaba en mi cara. -Lo sabes.-

-Pero puede que así te guste más.- me burlé.

Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, y grité de la risa. Me incliné de espaldas y accidentalmente pateé algo duro contra la pared. Era la manija del cuarto oculto del ático. Inmediatamente volví a la realidad de la situación. -¿Sólo por un minuto?- Rogué. Sasuke dudó. -Después de todo lo que he pasado. De lo que hemos pasado. Significaría el mundo para mí.- añadí. Sasuke hizo una pausa sus ojos medianoche no podían enmascarar el oscuro conflicto que estaba tratando de conquistar su alma. Después de un momento se levantó de la silla y me ofreció su mano. El regocijo fluyó a través de mí como si yo fuese Veruca Salt y estuviese a punto de entrar en la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka.

Sasuke sacó una llave maestra de su bolsillo, apartó la cómoda silla, y abrió la puerta secreta. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la entrada a su críptico mundo. Allí, como había visto unos días antes, un secreto con la forma de un ataúd…un simple ataúd negro abierto con suciedad rociada a su alrededor. Junto a él había una mesa de madera con una apagada pequeña vela medio derretida, y un pequeño retrato mío.

Caminé por el interior de la habitación. Sasuke me siguió y encendió la vela. La habitación era escasa, desprovista de una decorativa cabecera futbolística como Deidara o de carteles de equipos deportivos como Taiseki.

Miré detenidamente su ataúd: sábanas negras, una almohada negra, y una manta arrugada.

-Me encanta. Ni siquiera haces tú ataúd. Igual que cualquier adolescente.- Miré sus solitarios ojos, que ahora brillaban. Entonces me di cuenta que algo de plata brillaba sobre la almohada, a la luz de las velas. Me incliné y lo recogí. Era mi collar de ónix negro que Sasuke había sustituido por el del beso de vampiro que había hecho para mí. Mi corazón se ablandó mientras lo sostenía en mi mano.

-Duermo mejor sabiendo que tengo una parte de ti cerca de mí.- Nadie nunca había significado tanto para mí como Sasuke. Durante toda mi vida, había sufrido por ser diferente. El hecho de que por mí él se sintiese menos solo en su mundo era casi demasiado de lo que esta chica gótica podía soportar. Brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¿Puedo?- Le pregunté, señalando el ataúd.

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó, y entonces una sonrisa se adueñó de su cara como si se sintiese aliviado por compartir finalmente un pedazo de él que mantenía oculto del mundo. Me desaté las botas y me agarré a la puerta del ático mientras Sasuke me las quitaba de un tirón. Sostuvo mi mano mientras entraba en su ataúd. El colchón era suave contra mis calcetines. Me recosté, y tiré del acogedor edredón negro sobre mí. El candelabro suavemente iluminaba la habitación, las sombras bailaban alrededor como pequeños vampiros. Olí el dulce aroma del Drakar sobre la almohada. El ataúd era pequeño y claustrofóbico. Las paredes del ataúd me sepultaban. Me sentía como uno de los no muertos.

-¡Esto es genial!- Grité. Le sonreí a novio mientras él me miraba fijamente con orgullo. -Estoy lista.-

-No creo…-

-Pero tengo que... Necesito saber lo que se siente.-

Una pequeña manija había sido clavada en el interior de la tapa con una cadena. Alargué la mano y la agarré. Respiré profundamente y tiré de la cadena. La pesada tapa comenzó a bajar lentamente. La sonriente cara de Sasuke comenzó a desaparecer de mi vista. A continuación, sus hombros, su camiseta de AFI. Por último todos lo que vi fue la hebilla del cinturón. La luz en el ataúd desaparecía gradualmente y todo se volvió negro hasta que en la oscuridad no podía ni ver la cadena de la que estaba tirando y entonces hasta mi propia mano desapareció. Me sentía como si estuviese enterrada viva. La tapa del ataúd se abrió y una ráfaga de luz me golpeó.

-Sasuke…- Oí que llamaba una débil voz en la otra habitación.

Parpadeé tratando de adaptarme a la luz de las velas mientras me sentaba. Sasuke me ofreció su mano y me sacó.

-Pero no llegué a…- empecé, como un niño decepcionado.

-Tenemos que ir…-

-Sasuke.- Sai llamó mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación. -Voy a retirarme durante la tarde y me gustaría darle las buenas noches a la señorita Sakura.- dijo el mayordomo. Sasuke agarró mis botas, sopló las velas, y cerró con llave la habitación.

-Ya vamos.- contexto Sasuke mientras me ponía las botas y las ataba. Si Sai hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde, hubiese sabido lo que se sentía al retirarse para toda la eternidad. Esa noche, mientras descansaba en mi cama (una amplia cama de matrimonio, sin paredes o tapas) me pregunté cómo habría sido si el ataúd de Sasuke se hubiese mantenido cerrado. Oscuridad total, sin tan siquiera el débil brillo de una farola.

Me imaginé lo difícil que debe haber sido para Sasuke que alguien, incluso yo, entrase en su oscuro mundo detrás de la puerta secreta del ático. Sonreí, sabiendo lo que significa para él al ser la única con quien lo había compartido. Cuando cerré mis ojos, me imaginé a mi verdadero amor que pasaba las horas iluminadas por el sol en su ataúd, dentro de los confines de un armario escondido, encerrado lejos de cualquier fuente de vida, los sonidos de las aves, la lluvia, o las personas. El mundo que Sasuke creía que era frío, oscuro y solitario era justamente eso. Mi corazón se rompió y se destrozó en un millón de diminutas piezas. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, mientras yo pasaba el día en la escuela, rodeada de estudiantes y profesores, el amor de mi vida estaba encerrado, solo en la oscuridad. No tenía a nadie que le diese un beso o un abrazo de buenas noches. Me pregunté si el mundo con el que había estado fantaseando tanto tiempo, su mundo, después de todo no era tan romántico, como el muy a menudo me decía.

La ciudad de Dullsville volvió a la normalidad. Los estudiantes de Dullsville High cotilleaban sobre la Fiesta del Cementerio y sobre los hermanos enfermos de Rumania: -¿Eran realmente fantasmas, vampiros, o simplemente góticos como Sakura?- No se volvió a ver a los variopintos gemelos por Dullsville, ni en los partidos de fútbol, ni en el restaurante Hatsy, o el cementerio. Las conversaciones en la escuela rápidamente giraron hacia los exámenes próximos y las fiestas escolares. Deidara, con su renovada popularidad, volvía a anotar dentro y fuera del campo de fútbol. Mi estómago revuelto, a sabiendas de que era incluso más popular de lo que había sido antes. Sin embargo, noté un ligero cambio en el comportamiento de mi némesis hacia mí. Él no me invitó a sus partidos, me llevaba a la escuela, o se ofrecía a llevar mis libros, pero de vez en cuando lo cogía mirándome. Una vez nos indicó a Hinata y a mí que pasásemos delante de él en la cola del almuerzo. Cuando dejé mi carpeta de Inglés en el pasillo, me sorprendió cuando dijo: -Se te cayó el cuaderno, Sakura.- en lugar de referirse a mí como "Chica Monstruo." Sin embargo, estuve más sorprendida, cuando un día me acorraló en la fuente y me dijo: -Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido mi familia la que se trasladase a la Mansión en lugar de los Uchiha.-

-Entonces ahora mismo estaría hablando con Sasuke y no contigo.- le dije, y me alejé. No pude resistirme a tirarle huevos a mi némesis. Supongo que el snob del fútbol ya había probado suficiente de su propia medicina, sabía cómo era no ser aceptado. Le había dejado entenderlo un poco más.

Hinata y yo quedábamos más, incluyendo una salida cada semana "solo de chicas" al Hatsy para tomar unos batidos, mientras ella y Naruto continuaban saliendo. El sol primaveral tostaba mi piel pálida y sólo era feliz cuando el sol se ponía y podía ver de nuevo a Sasuke. Durante la noche, Sasuke y yo íbamos de nuevo al cementerio de Dullsville con bolsas de basura y recogíamos las latas y las botellas hasta que no podíamos más. Descubrimos que los ataúdes, los clavos y otros recuerdos góticos desaparecieron misteriosamente de la casa del árbol de Yamato, presuntamente por Sasori cuando él y Tayuya huyeron de Dullsville.

El siguiente fin de semana Yamato y sus padres mostraron su agradecimiento por cuidar de su hijo. Planificaron una barbacoa en el patio trasero para la familia Haruno y nos pidieron que invitásemos a un par de amigos. El patio olía a perritos calientes hechos a la parrilla y hamburguesas, bollos frescos al horno, y todos los pepinillos en vinagre que uno podría comer. El cielo estaba despejado, mostrando un millón de estrellas titilantes en lo alto. Yamato y Taiseki buceaban en la piscina climatizada. La madre de Yamato le estaba enseñando a mi mamá su casa de cinco dormitorios. Su padre y mi papá estaban practicando golf en el patio trasero. El ama de casa, estaba sirviendo refrescos a Ino y a Sai en una mesa de picnic. El mayordomo parecía agradecido de tener un cambio. Naruto y Hinata estaban comiendo s'mores y paseaban por el jardín de flores.

Sasuke y yo estábamos sentados en un columpio del patio trasero. -Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad.- dijo Sasuke mientras nos balanceábamos hacia delante y hacia atrás. -Finalmente podemos centrarnos en nosotros. Continuar con el cuento tradicional. Chico encuentra a chica, chica se enamora del chico, chico resulta ser un vampiro.- Me reí, y Sasuke apretó mi mano.

-Voy a extrañar mi vida de vampiro.- confesé suavemente. -Me estaba acostumbrando a ella. Ocultarme de la luz del día, encontrar aventuras a la luz de la luna. Pasear con una vampiresa. Tengo que admitir que hay una pequeña parte de mí que extraña a Tayuya, tal vez porque ella tiene la vida que yo siempre había soñado, o tal vez porque ella me aceptaba. Y también hay una ligera parte de mí que recuerda con cariño a Sasori…no su lado vengativo, pero si su pasión por lo que él era…un vampiro.-

-Está bien tener sentimientos por ellos.- me aseguró Sasuke. -Eran diferentes a todo lo que habías conocido. Así es lo que siento por ti.-

-Sentía que había encontrado un grupo donde finalmente encajaba…mortales o no.-

-Así es como me siento cuando estoy contigo. Estaremos juntos.- dijo Sasuke. -No importa lo que somos.- Entonces me acordé de lo aislada que me sentía cuando estábamos separados. A pesar de que su oscuro mundo no era tan romántico como me imaginaba, ¿cómo podría estar mal si estábamos juntos?

-Quizás algún día cercano podamos hacer que mi sueño sea más permanente...- sugerí. Fue divertido tener a dos vampiros que creían que era uno de ellos. Ahora sólo había que convencer a un tercero. Pero luego me pregunté si Sasori tenía razón cuando dijo que era más vampiro que Sasuke. ¿Si me transformaba en un vampiro, sería de la clase de vampiro que era Sasuke…o de la que eran Sasori y Tayuya? Miré a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta.

Taiseki salió de la piscina. Corrió hacía mí y sacudió su cabello mojado en mí como un perro empapado. -¡Quítate!- Grité, cubriéndome de la pulverización. Mi hermano se reía, y me di cuenta de que incluso Sasuke se reía entre dientes mientras se limpiaba el agua de su pálido brazo. Taiseki corrió hacia la silla donde estaban sus cosas antes de que pudiera retorcerle el cuello.

-Quizás podamos dormir en la casa del árbol, ahora que tus padres están de vuelta.- dijo Taiseki a Yamato mientras agarraba su toalla.

-Sí.- dijo, saliendo de la piscina. -Tengo que limpiarla antes de que ese tipo venga a verla.-

-¿Alguien planea comprar tu casa del árbol?- bromeé.

-Escuchamos un rumor sobre eso.- dijo Taiseki con orgullo. -Yamato y yo escuchamos a este tipo en la biblioteca pidiendo a la bibliotecaria información sobre casitas de árboles en el área. Yamato por supuesto tiene la mejor, así que le conté sobre ella.-

-Bueno, deberían de tener cuidado acerca de invitar a extraños.- les advertí, sonando como mi madre.

-No es peligroso.- dijo Taiseki. -Él tiene once años y está tan delgado como yo.-

-Pero él es más bien raro.- admitió Yamato.

Taiseki se reía mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla. -Es extraño, parece que debería ser tu hermano en mi lugar.- Taiseki se burló. -Piel pálida, orejas perforadas, uñas de negro.-

Dejé de balancearme. -¿Este niño tiene un nombre?-

Taiseki asintió.

-¿Cuál?- exigí.

-Eso te va a costar.- dijo.

-Te costará más si no me lo dices.- le dije, tomando su toalla, amenazando con golpearlo en sus pies.

-Bien.- dijo a regañadientes. -Es …- Agarró de nuevo su toalla. -Su nombre es Kimimaro- ¿Kimimaro? Ese era el nombre del hermano pequeño de Tayuya. Un vampiro de once años. Miré a Sasuke, quien me dio un vistazo a sabiendas.

Me congelé. Mi sangre se aceleró. Mi corazón se detuvo.

Oh. Dios mío. Una cosa era tener a un infame vampiro adolescente vengativo, luego encontrar a su hermana gemela recién convertida, y que ellos pusieran mi mundo patas arriba. Otra muy distinta era tener a un vampiro preadolescente que estaba merodeando en la misma biblioteca y la casita del árbol que mi hermano pequeño.

No podía ni siquiera imaginar que quería este vampiro preadolescente, sus motivos, de que estaría hambriento, y los poderes que poseía. Si Sasori y Tayuya habían desaparecido en la noche de la fiesta del cementerio, que estaba haciendo su hermano pequeño en Dullsville?

Solo sabía una cosa, que tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

awwwww :') El final, chicas esto no termina aqui no se preocupen. Para que sepan voy a seguir la saga. El siguiente libro tiene por titulo..."Bailando con un vampiro" Asi que, nos leemos pronto :) Gracias por todo.

Sayonara


End file.
